Notice
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Cerita lepas tentang brothership L dan Light. Chapter 12; L ditantang oleh sebuah kecerdasan, sebentar... atau itu kebodohan?
1. Boredom

**Author's mouth**: Saya cuma mau menulis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menulis. Kali ini saya membuat sebuah kumpulan cerita ringan tentang L dan Light saat mereka berada dalam tim. Fiksi ini rencananya akan multichap. Er, saya minta maaf buat semua yang telah menantikan kelanjutan fic multichap saya. Saya benar-benar sedang mentok ide dan tengah berada dalam dark age. Lol

Okay, just enjoy the party! ^_^

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship

**Note**: No chain

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter one: Boredom**

**

* * *

**

Yagami Light sangat membenci satu hal. Kebosanan.

Setelah manufernya yang menakjubkan sebulan yang lalu berhasil meyakinkan seorang detektif dari antah berantah, ia kini bergabung dalam tim si detektif tersebut.

Tak ayal, ternyata di dalam tim ini ia merasa lebih erat dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

Kebosanan.

Ia baru saja mendesah.

Si detektif menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

"Apa?" tanya Yagami Light. Entah kenapa nada itu terdengar menantang.

"Tidak… selain bahwa kau telah mendesah sebanyak dua puluh empat kali sejak kau duduk di kursi itu…"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kelihatannya kau bosan sekali ya?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" _sarcasm._

Detektif itu tidak menjawab.

Ia kembali menekuni layar di depannya setelah menatap Light dengan tatapan sedikit iba.

Kemudian hening.

Yagami Light memukul meja dengan tumpukan file di depannya dengan keras.

"Astaga, Light-kun…"

"Maaf…" Yagami Light merengut dan melanjutkan, "Aku kadang tidak tahan dengan kebosanan…" Light terlihat salah tingkah. Mirip sekali seperti ikan yang berada di atas penggorengan.

"Jadi… kau mau apa?" detektif itu bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku cuma benci jika tidak melakukan apa-apa… maaf, aku memang seperti anak kecil…" Light terlihat malu.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku pun terkadang seperti anak-anak…"

Light menatap sang detektif.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya."

Light masih menatap si detektif. Kemudian ekspresinya merengut.

"Aku tidak bercanda…" kata si detektif lagi.

"Terima kasih, kau tidak perlu menghiburku…"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang menghiburmu Light-kun… aku terkadang memang sangat kekanakan."

"Oh ya?" Light memberikan nada keraguan. Rasa geli menggelitik pikirannya.

"Saat aku muda… aku terbiasa dilayani… segala sesuatunya dibuatkan untukku… semuanya telah tersedia, jadi aku tidak perlu repot jika ingin melakukan sesuatu…"

"Ho... jadi terbawa hingga kini ya? Kelihatan sih..."

Sang detektif tidak menjawab.

"Um… apakah itu, er, maksudku, apa contohnya?"

"Aku tidak mandi seperti orang normal."

Light menatapnya tidak berkedip.

"Apa maksudmu? Cara seperti apa yang kau lakukan jika mandi?"

Detektif itu menatap Light dalam-dalam.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu…" ia tersenyum.

Light menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa sih…?" Light _sweetdrop._

"Itu akan menjadi petunjuk kan buatmu?"

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak melupakan tentang kecurigaanku… kau masih tersangka dalam statusku, Light-kun... sedikit saja data tentangku bisa sangat berbahaya..."

Light menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh… baik…"

"Terkadang juga aku masih menangis seperti anak kecil, Light-kun… aku melihat dunia ini dalam mata seorang anak kecil… aku belum sepenuhnya ingin meninggalkan masa kanak-kanakku…"

"Mengapa demikian, Ryuzaki? Kita semua tumbuh dewasa..."

"Dewasa tidak berarti segalanya berubah kan?"

"Memang, aku tidak mengatakan yang dewasa itu berarti harus berubah... tapi setidaknya manusia bertumbuh dalam kedewasaan dan melupakan kanak-kanaknya secara otomatis..."

"Itu tidak terjadi padaku, Light-kun..."

"Ya, kau memang aneh..."

"Semua manusia aneh, Light-kun..."

"Tidak semua..."

"Mereka masih terkurung di dalam masa kanak-kanak mereka... dan saat usia mereka larut, maka masa-masa itu akan kembali menjemput mereka..."

Light mendesah.

"Manusia memang memiliki sisi kekanakan… walau kita tumbuh dewasa, sisi itu terkadang masih menempel kuat di balik pintu pikiran kita…" Light memandang sebuah pemandangan imajiner.

"Ya… benar. Jadi kau jangan takut merasa tidak enak… semua orang itu kekanakkan, Light-kun."

"Aku hanya tidak tahan terhadap kebosanan…"

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu mencoba-coba melakukan hal baru?"

"Ya… terkadang…"

"Seperti mengatur sebuah hal… menjadikan segalanya tertib?"

"Ya… terkadang… aku ingin mengatur sebuah hal, dan menjadikannya baru dan disiplin…"

"Walau dengan cara yang salah?"

"Well… terkadang-_what?_! Apa maksudmu, Ryuzaki?" Light menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang mengerikan ke arah detektif di sampingnya.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya..." kata si detektif polos.

Light cemberut dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kadang aku pun ingin seperti itu Light-kun... membuat sebuah hal baru, menyingkirkan segala yang menghalangi... tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang nyata... itu hanya sebuah bagian dari mimpiku saja."

"Mimpi terkadang tidak selalu tertidur, Ryuzaki..."

"Iya, kau benar... tapi mimpi pun tidak seharusnya berada di dunia kita dalam waktu yang lama... ia bisa runtuh jika terlalu lama berada di luar pikiran kita..."

Light mendesah, "Setidaknya bairkanlah dia di luar sejenak..."

"Baik... _give it try, then_..." katanya sang detektif dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Mimpi itu seperti sebuah asap... ia menghilang tanpa tahu bahwa ia pernah ada..."

"Terkutuklah yang memadamkannya..." Light mendesah.

"Kemudian, aku terkadang ingin sekali pergi ke sebuah tempat yang belum terjamah... seperti di Mars..."

"Ha?"

"Mars... kau tidak tahu Mars, Light-kun?"

"Tahu... bukan itu, maksudku... tapi kau..."

"Aku ingin ke sebuah tempat yang tidak ada siapapun, Light-kun."

Hening.

"Ryuzaki... kau menikmati kesendirian?"

"Semua orang menikmatinya, Light-kun..."

"Tidak semua... ada yang tidak menyukai kesendirian..."

"Oh..."

"Iya..."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"He?"

"Kau tahu darimana bahwa setiap orang tidak menyukai kesendirian? Mereka seorang diri saat bermimpi pada malam hari... mereka sendiri saat berada dalam pikiran mereka..."

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan semua orang sama sepertimu, Ryuzaki..."

"Kau yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, Light-kun..."

"Tidak masuk akal... kau tidak nyambung..." Light tidak sadar mulai panas.

"Apanya yang tidak nyambung, Light-kun? Kau yang tidak dapat menyamai pembicaraan kita..."

"Hieeeh... kau keluar topik!"

"Hanya orang yang kalah saja yang marah-marah di akhir pertandingan..."

Light bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan menyimpang ke arah lain! Kau yang tidak bisa mengimbangi topik! Dan-bahkan-kau selalu membelokkan arah pembicaraan!"

"Tidak, aku di jalurnya, kau saja yang selalu tidak setuju dengan argumenku..."

"Cih! Kita sudahi saja kalau begitu pembicaraan tak terarah ini!" Light berteriak kesal.

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan Matsuda melongok ke dalam.

"Er, _guys_? Mau ikut makan malam dengan kami? Mogi yang traktir..." Matsuda menyeringai tolol di ambang pintu.

Light dan sang detektif menatapnya sejenak sebelum sang detektif yang menjawab.

"Baik... tentu saja aku ikut... bagaimana denganmu, Light-kun?"

"Aku ikut!" Light berkata tegas sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yay!_ Lets rock_!" Matsuda berlari keluar dengan semangat.

Meninggalkan dua orang yang baru saja bersitegang.

"Light-kun..."

Light berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa?" katanya sedikit kasar.

"Kau sudah tidak bosan lagi kan?" detektif itu tersenyum.

Light terperangah.

"Mari kita pergi... mereka sudah menunggu kita..." sang detektif bangkit dari kursi nyamannya dan melangkah ke pintu, melewati Light.

Light menatap punggung detektif itu dalam diam.

Kemudian ia mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Brengsek kau, Ryuzaki..."

Light menyusul sang detektif, tidak mau tertinggal dalam acara makan malam yang hangat bersama anggota tim teraneh sepanjang masa.

Kali ini Ryuzaki berhasil membunuh kebosanan Light, setidaknya sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana jika lain kali berhadapan lagi dengan musuh bebuyutan Light itu. Kadang memang sangat sulit membunuh kebosanan, namun kali ini Ryuzaki telah berhasil dengan baik membuat Light melupakan kebosanannya dan menggantikannya dengan adu argumen yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Walau begitu, setidaknya Light melupakan kebosanannya dan menikmati perdebatan tadi.

Ryuzaki memang jenius, di dalam perkataan-sambil-lalunya pun ia mempunyai maksud tersembunyi.

Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya jika musuh Light itu datang kembali, namun ia selalu punya banyak sekali cara untuk mengusir semua hal yang mengganggunya. Kebosanan Light termasuk di dalamnya.

Nah Light, berterima kasihlah pada Ryuzaki!

**Chapter one: Boredom – end**

**

* * *

**

**Author's mouth**: Intinya, kumpulan cerita ini adalah rangkaian dari hal-hal yang tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh banyak orang saat L dan Light berada dalam satu tim. Hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan dan yang sangat remeh. Mulai dari hal-hal yang serius hingga ke hal-hal yang konyol. Ya, saya akan membuat chapter konyol tentang mereka. Just wait. 8D

Jadi ini hanya sebuah cerita ringan di tengah kesibukan para pembaca. Saya berharap 'snack' ini berguna bagi anda semua dalam menemani malam-malam istirahat kalian.

Oh ya, mengenai hal bahwa L tidak mandi secara normal, itu adalah benar. Jika kalian membaca komik pendek buatan Takeshi Obata kalian akan menemukan bagaimana cara L mandi. (sebaiknya jangan, I have warned you! LOL)

Thanx very much for read and review.


	2. Sugar Sick

**Author's**: Maaf jika dirasa humornya tidak terlalu kentara, tapi memang beginilah khas saya. Please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship

**Note**: No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai kira.

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter Two: Sugar Sick**

**

* * *

**

Yagami Light menyipitkan matanya.

_'Ia melakukannya lagi!'_

Kemudian Light memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya saja.

Berharap dengan melakukan itu, suara-suara menyebalkan itu bisa segera hilang.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa harapannya sia-sia belaka.

Suara itu muncul lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Tidak tahan, Light pun memuntahkan kekesalannya.

"Bisa diam tidak, Ryuzaki?" bentak Light dengan suara keras yang terdengar seperti orang yang hampir menangis. Masalahnya ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hal yang tengah terjadi di dekatnya itu.

Ryuzaki, pemuda jangkung yang ada di seberangnya-er, tepatnya seberang meja-menatapnya dengan mata mendelik. Er, sebenarnya matanya memang terlihat seperti itu setiap waktu. Bila kau ditatap oleh mata itu, maka seakan-akan kau akan melihat sebuah 'lubang hitam' berada tepat di depanmu, dan kau akan panik karena mengira akan segera terhisap ke dalamnya, namun, kemudian dengan bodohnya kau tersadar bahwa itu hanyalah sepasang mata manusia.

Aneh kan?

Begitulah Ryuzaki.

Ia memandang dengan caranya sendiri.

"Apa, Light-kun?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti melakukan hal konyol itu sekarang juga?" bentak  
Light dengan kasar.

Yup, Ryuzaki sebenarnya sedari tadi sedang dalam mode' kambuh'. Apa itu 'mode kambuh'? Apapun itu, yang jelas itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Light.

Er, hiperbola? Mungkin. Tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak akan tahan jika melihat ada orang di dekatmu yang sejak tiga jam yang lalu terus menerus bermain-main dengan makanannya.

Ryuzaki terus menerus bermain-main dengan gula-gula baloknya sejak dari tiga jam yang lalu saat ia mulai bekerja bersama Light. Kadang ia menyusunnya ke atas hingga tinggi, dan kemudian Light akan mendengar bunyi menara gula itu jatuh seperti gemuruh longsor. Kadang ia menderetkan gula-gula itu sampai berliku-liku hingga memenuhi meja kerja. Setelah itu ia akan beranjak ke dapur, dan kembali muncul dengan wadah penuh yang berisi gula-gula balok lainnya. Light tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ia menatap detektif kurus itu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, memenuhi meja dengan deretan gula baloknya. Dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Kemudian setelah bosan dengan itu, Ryuzaki akan mulai melempar-lemparkan gula-gula malang itu ke ujung ruangan, dari gerakan yang malas-malasan hingga Light melihat sambil menahan sebal saat tangan si detektif yang panjang itu melempar gula-gula itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga gula-gula itu hancur membentur dinding.

Setelah itu, ia akan memasukkan gula-gula yang ada di meja ke dalam cangkir kopinya yang telah dingin. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, terus hingga gula-gula itu memenuhi seluruh cangkir dan menjulang ke atas. Setelah puas dengan hal itu, detektif pucat itu melakukan manufer lain. Ia mengambil satu demi satu gula balok di meja dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya menggunakan pensil sampai gula itu hancur menjadi bubuk. Setelah itu ia akan memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di atas remehan bubuk gula yang telah hancur tersebut dan er-kemudian-menjilatnya.

Light menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik campur sebal.

Silakan bayangkan sendiri ekspresinya.

Jadi sekarang kita tahu apa yang membuat Light menjadi 'murka'. Ia terus menerus melihat (awalnya) dan kemudian berusaha untuk mengabaikan kegiatan abnormal sang detektif nyentrik itu namun, ia masih mendengar suaranya. Suara gula-gula menyebalkan itu jatuh, terlempar dan hancur.

Maka sudah saatnya ia memutuskan untuk memprotes. Lagipula memang hal itu sangat mengganggu.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Light-kun... aku kadang lupa diri dengan keasyikanku.." jawab Ryuzaki pelan.

"Ha? Kau bahkan tidak bekerja! Lihat ini, kau mengotori dokumen-dokumen!"

Ryuzaki memindahkan tatapannya dari wajah kesal Light ke arah meja di bawahnya. Ia mengambil sebuah dokumen tebal bersampul plastik bening dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia meggoyang-goyangkan dokumen itu dengan gerakan yang cepat hingga bekas-bekas bubuk gula yang mengotori sampul dokumen itu berguguran ke lantai. Seketika lantai semakin dipenuhi oleh kotoran yang lengket dan sulit dibersihkan.

Light melihat dokumen di tangan Ryuzaki dan kemudian menatap lantai. Ia mengeryit. Entah kenapa sebuah pemandangan yang 'tidak bersih' sangat mengganggu matanya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Light bertanya dengan nada yang hampir naik.

"Huh? Bukan hal yang penting, Light-kun..."

"Ha? Bukan hal yang-astaga, Ryuzaki! Kau seperti orang gila! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya bekerja! Bukan main-main seperti anak autis seperti ini!" Light kehilangan kontrol.

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan tatapan merengut. Setelah hening sejenak, Ryuzaki beranjak ke tempat duduknya dan membenamkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Maaf, Light-kun... aku jadi mengganggu ya..."

Light seketika jadi merasa bersalah telah membentak detektif itu. Ia meredakan amarahnya dan kembali tenang.

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

Hingga Light menanyakan sesuatu pada Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki... apakah kau benar-benar telah kecanduan gula?" tanya Light takut-takut.

"He?"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa lepas dari hal itu? Gula dan sebagainya itu..."

"Tidak juga..."

"He? Tidak juga? Lalu?"

"Aku bahkan khawatir memiliki diabetes di dalam tubuhku..."

"Kalau begitu hentikan saja..."

"Tidak bisa..."

"Ini untuk hidupmu, kan? Kau harus berjuang melawannya, Ryuzaki! Memang tak mudah, tapi kau harus!"

"Bukan masalah perjuangannya Light-kun... tapi aku memang tidak bisa..."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

"Sebenarnya aku mengkonsumsi gula bukan untuk menikmati sebuah hobi, Light-kun... tapi demi sebuah tujuan hidup... aku menyukai pekerjaanku... dan aku tahu pekerjaan itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir, aku memerlukan sebuah bahan bakar, Light-kun... jika tidak, aku tidak sanggup melakukan pekerjaanku... Aku adalah seorang pemikir... dan untuk berpikir lima kali bahkan tujuh kali lipat dari keadaan normal tentu saja aku memerlukan sebuah bahan bakar yang bisa menunjang fungsi otakku. Aku membutuhkan energi... bukan sekedar energi biasa... jika aku berhenti mengkonsumsi gula, berarti aku berhenti menjalankan pekerjaanku..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

"Um... wow... er, memang sih, masuk akal..." gumam Light.

"Aku pun sesungguhnya sudah sangat muak dengan gula, Light-kun... dan beberapa menit yang lalu kau sudah melihat dampak buruknya..."

Light tertawa garing.

Hening lagi.

Light kembali menerobos kesunyian.

"Jadi... er... baik... bisakah kau meninggalkan gula untuk sejenak saja, Ryuzaki? Perokok mengalihkan rokok mereka dengan permen karet. Maka mari kita cari 'permen karet'mu Ryuzaki..." kata Light sedikit menyemangati detektif yang tiba-tiba tampak muram itu.

"Aku memang berniat begitu, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki membuat Light kembali sebal.

"Hiee... bilang dari tadi... dasar aneh..."

"Aku akan meninggalkan gula, Light-kun... berharap saja aku tidak mati..."

Light tertawa garing, "Ha... ha... ha... apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

"Kau senang kan kalau aku mati?" Ryuzaki menantang Light.

"Sudah, hentikan... aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat..." kata Light lelah.

Light bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak ke arah pintu. "Aku mau mandi... mataku perlu dicuci gara-gara melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di ruangan ini..."

"Naik 2%..." terdengar gumaman di belakang Light.

Light mengernyit kesal. "Hei, bersihkan semua ini, Ryuzaki!"

Ia pun berlalu.

* * *

Pagi itu Light terbangun dengan kepala yang berat. Apakah itu suatu pertanda buruk? Kita lihat saja. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Ryuzaki sudah duduk di kursinya-seperti biasanya. Light menatap punggung Ryuzaki yang menyembul dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda detektif itu dan menyapanya malas-malasan.

"Pagi, Ryuzaki... bagaimana perkembangan-" Light tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena ia tertegun seketika.

Ia seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Light menatap sang detektif yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursi empuknya.

Tertidur!

Astaga.

Light tidak bergeming sejenak. Ia mengira ia tengah bermimpi atau sejenisnya. Habisnya ia jarang sekali melihat er... si detektif aneh ini tertidur. Bahkan saat terjaga di malam hari, Light masih melihatnya bekerja di dalam ruangan ini.

Tidak.

Bukan jarang, tapi Light berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah mendapati Ryuzaki tertidur. Barang sekali pun!

Light memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan sedikit panik dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Kemudian ia menemukannya di ujung ruangan. Tergantung di dinding di atas pintu masuk.

Benda itu memang selalu disitu, kok...

Light melihatnya.

08:14

Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Atau baterainya mungkin sudah tidak berfungsi? Namun, saat melihat jarum detik yang berjalan pelan, Light mengusir pikiran konyol itu. _Bullshit_! Walau pukul berapapun, ia tidak pernah mendapati detektif ini tertidur! Sebelumnya.

Lalu, apakah gerangan...

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Light mengguncang-guncangkan bahu si detektif yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut.

"Hoi, Ryuzaki... bangun..." Light menahan sweatdrop.

Ryuzaki tertidur di kursinya dengan posisi duduk seperti biasanya. Kepalanya tertarik ke samping kanan, bertengger pada bahunya dan menghadap ke atas. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Light agak illfeel melihat pemandangan itu.

"Orang ini benar-benar luar biasa..." katanya sarkasme.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! Bangun!" Light melanjutkan mengguncang-guncang bahu Ryuzaki.

Namun, Light rupanya sadar bahwa tidak mudah membangunkan beruang yang sedang dalam masa hibernasi.

"Aneh sekali dia... kenapa tiba-tiba bisa tidur? Biasanya tidak pernah tidur... jangan-jangan..." Light merasakan wajahnya memucat. Seketika ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ryuzaki dengan sangat keras.

"Hoi, Ryuzaki! Bangun!"

Kemudian Ryuzaki terbangun dengan terkejut. Detektif itu terbelalak dan secara refleks, kakinya menendang tubuh Light dengan keras.

Light terpental ke belakang dengan keras, kemudian tubuhnya menghantam lantai di bawahnya.

"Astaga, Ryuzaki!" kata Light marah sambil menahan sakit.

"Eh? Light-kun... kenapa kau duduk di lantai?" tanya Ryuzaki polos.

"Hiee!" Light bangkit berdiri dengan kesal. "Kau menendangku! Jangan bercanda!"

"Ha? Oh, benarkah?"

"Kau tertidur... demi Tuhan... kenapa kau bisa tertidur? Maksudku... kau kan tidak pernah tertidur." kata Light mirip seperti seorang hakim yang tengah menuding tersangka di ruang sidang.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya aku mengantuk... karena itu aku tertidur... pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Ryuzaki, serius, kau kan tidak pernah tertidur, lalu... kenapa..."

"Sepertinya pengaruh gula Light-kun... kau tahu kan suplai energi berkurang, dan aku tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk terjaga... sepertinya ini adalah akibatnya..."

"Jadi... sebenarnya selama ini kau sedang membunuh dirimu sendiri ya? Terjaga karena gula dalam dosis yang mematikan, dan otomatis menumpuk penyakit di dalam tubuhmu... karena itulah kau bisa bekerja seperti manusia super, tidak tidur, dan punya otak seperti hiu liar... tapi kau juga memupuk penyakit... kau tahu kan tidak baik jika kurang tidur..."

"Aku tahu, Light-kun..."

"Kau bisa menjadi super karena gula? Aku tidak percaya..."

"Silakan coba kalau begitu... gula benar-benar bisa diandalkan jika kita ingin menjadi kuat..."

"Sekaligus berpenyakit..."

"Tepat sekali, Light-kun... sesungguhnya tujuanku tidak lagi mengkonsumsi gula adalah... aku takut mati muda..."

"Ha?"

"Diabetes, Light-kun... aku takut saat pemeriksaan nanti, aku telah berada di stadium akhir..."

"He? Kenapa kau mengatakan ini? Aku kan tersangkamu... jika begitu yang kau yakini, aku tentu senang, kan..."

"Tapi ini kenyataannya, lagipula kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan dengan informasi ini?" Ryuzaki tersenyum.

Light cemberut.

"Huh... pantas kau tidak bisa gemuk... semua dihisap ke otakmu... kau benar-benar seperti hiu..."

"Terima kasih, Light-kun..."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan mengkonsumsi gula lagi?"

"Rencananya begitu..."

"Satu hal, Ryuzaki, boleh-boleh saja kau melakukan itu, tapi ingat aku tidak ingin karena hal itu, jadi menganggu pekerjaan kita."

"Jangan takut, Light-kun..."

"Bagus..."

Benarkah begitu? Kita lihat saja.

* * *

[13:25, Ruang makan]

Light baru saja meneguk segelas air dalam gelas beningnya. Ia tengah makan siang. Semua orang ternyata sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Light makan siang di ruang kerja, sementara Ryuzaki terus bekerja di sampingnya. Ia memang terbiasa telat makan.

Light baru saja memasukkan sayur ke dalam mulutnya saat kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, ia memuntahkannya ke piringnya kembali. Ups maaf bagi pembaca yang sedang makan.

Light meraung kesal seperti singa yang kesakitan. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ia menoleh ke arah Ryuzaki, "Hei, Ryuzaki, kau tahu ada apa dengan makanan ini?"

Ryuzaki menoleh. "Ha?"

"Kenapa ini asin sekali... dimana sih kau memesannya? Biar ku komplain kesana!" kata Light beringas.

"Jangan, Light-kun... bukan salah penjualnya kok... aku yang memasukkan garam ke dalamnya..."

"HIEEE... Kau mau membunuhku? Berapa galon garam yang kau masukkan ke dalam makanan ini? Kenapa-demi Tuhan-kau memasukkan benda jahanam itu ke sini? Hey! Jangan bercanda, Ryuzaki!" Light mengonggong.

"Er... simpel saja... karena aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang manis di dalam makanan itu..."

"Apa? Kau bercanda-ini kan makananku! Jika tidak ingin manis, masukkan saja ke dalam makananmu!"

"Aku ingin menghindari resiko tertukar, Light-kun, jadi kumasukkan saja ke dua-duanya sekaligus..."

"Apa-kau-kau benar-benar tidak masuk akal!"

"Jika aku tidak berhenti mengkonsumsi gula, aku akan mati muda... jika kau adalah kira, Light-kun, tentu saja kau akan senang bukan?" kata Ryuzaki, entahlah tapi terdengar licik.

"Apa? Alasan macam apa itu?" Light bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat, Light-kun... kalau kau di pihakku, kau pasti akan membantuku mengatasi penyakitku kan..."

"Hieeeh..." Light tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

[16:45, Kamar Light]

"Ryuzaki! Apa-apaan ini?" Light menahan suaranya untuk menjerit saat membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Light bergegas ke ruang kerja dan mulai menuding-nuding Ryuzaki seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lemariku?"

"Ha?"

"Itu! Kenapa ada banyak gula balok di dalam lemari pakaianku?"

"Oh... maaf, Light-kun... tempat sampahnya sudah penuh... aku ingin membuang semua gula yang ada di tempat ini, perokok mudah sekali kembali kepada rokok, kan... jadi aku ingin menyingkirkan semua gula dari hadapanku..."

"Ha?-Penuh-Apa-Hey! Jangan main-main... memangnya ada berapa banyak persediaan gula di tempat terkutuk ini, hah?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light. "Menurutmu berapa, Light-kun?"

"Ha? Omong kosong!"

"Percayalah padaku, Light-kun... mereka banyak sekali..."

"Kalau begitu buang di luar! Kenapa di lemariku? Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Aku malas keluar, Light-kun..."

"Kalau begitu buang saja di lemarimu!"

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Jika di lemariku aku akan memakan semuanya, Light-kun..."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau begitu kau adalah kira..." jawab Ryuzaki enteng.

"Ha? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Sudahlah, Light-kun... kan tinggal kau buang saja ke luar..."

Light merasakan amarahnya hampir meledak. Konyol sekali hal ini.

Dengan mengeluarkan erangan seperti hewan liar yang sedang marah campur kesal, Light berbalik dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"AA! Sekarang semut-semut itu menyerbu kamarku!" suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup menggema di telinga Ryuzaki.

* * *

[Hari kedua, 10:20, Ruang kerja]

Light tengah duduk di kursinya, ia tengah menggenggam sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Dan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu ia hanya menatapi sesosok tubuh yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan kata lain, ia tengah membeku.

Sosok yang ditatap Light itu tengah duduk di kursinya dengan posisi paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Light.

Ryuzaki duduk di kursinya dengan pose khasnya, tapi rupanya ia tidak dapat melawan gravitasi. Tubuhnya melengkung ke depan dengan kepalanya berakhir pada keyboard komputer di depan mejanya. Tertidur.

Light hampir berseru kaget saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang membentur keyboard komputer di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya hal itu masih bisa diatasi oleh Light, namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya membeku sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Kepala Ryuzaki tepat menekan tombol-tombol keyboard komputer. Keyboard itu sukses menyenggol sebuah gelas kaca di sampingnya saat bergeser karena tubrukan kepala Ryuzaki, kemudian gelas itu terjatuh dan isinya tertumpah ke meja, membasahi semua dokumen yang ada di dekatnya. Light pun dengan tertegun hanya bisa menatap saat air itu juga membasahi keyboard miliknya.

Saat layar monitor utama di depan memunculkan pemberitahuan bahwa komputer telah di non aktifkan secara otomatis, Light menyipitkan mata dan mendengus.

Kepala Ryuzaki pasti telah menekan rangkaian perintah untuk mematikan komputer secara otomatis.

Sungguh kejadian yang sangat menarik.

* * *

"Terus terang, Ryuzaki... aku tidak tahan jika kau tidak segera menghentikan kekonyolan ini..." Light berkata kepada Ryuzaki suatu sore.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa kau tengah menderita sebuah penyakit er, katakanlah sebuah penyakit yang muncul karena kau meninggalkan gula..."

"Bisa jadi... apakah aku telah mengacaukan segala hal?"

"Ryuzaki! Bagaimana jika kau kembali saja kepada gula-gulamu?" tanya Light was-was. "Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa gula... kau seperti orang tolol jika tidak mengkonsumsi gula..."

"Masalahnya aku harus mengkhawatirkan tubuhku, Light-kun..."

"_Bullshit_! Bagaimana jika kita periksa? Apakah kau aman atau tidak... daripada seperti ini..."

"Aku memang akan memeriksanya, Light-kun... nanti malam... rencananya Watari akan mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit..."

"Sialan kau, jadi semua ini sudah kau rencanakan ya? Kau selalu saja seperti ini..."

"Jadi, kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti..."

"Bagai-bagaimana jika-maksudku... kau benar-benar..."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Light-kun..."

"Hieee? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku!"

* * *

[Keesokan harinya, 09:54, Ruang kerja]

"Jadi..." Light berkata, memulai percakapan.

"Ya, aku aman, Light-kun... seperti yang telah kukatakan kemarin malam..." kata Ryuzaki sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak memiliki gula? Sama sekali?"

Ryuzaki mengangguk.

"Hiee... aneh sekali..."

"Tidak aneh, Light-kun... kupikir karena aku menggunakannya sebagai bahan bakar, bukan menimbunnya di dalam tubuhku..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku ikut senang..."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Luar biasa, Ryuzaki aku tidak habis pikir, apa jadinya jika kau tidak mengkonsumsi gula selama seminggu... aku bisa babak belur... kau ternyata bisa juga menjadi bodoh ya..." Light tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis.

"Semua orang memiliki kebodohannya masing-masing, Light-kun... dan jika kau terpaksa melihat milikku... aku sungguh menyesal..."

"Kau tidak menyesal... oh ya, kau tidak menyesal, kan..." Light skeptis.

"Terserah, Light-kun... tapi benar katamu... rupanya aku tidak sadar telah kecanduan sesuatu hingga menjadi racun dalam tubuhku sendiri..."

"Kau benar-benar merepotkanku..." Light mendesah keras.

"Sekarang kau boleh tenang..." Ryuzaki berkata enteng sambil mengambil sebuah gula balok dari dalam wadah porselen. Ia kemudian memasukkan gula itu ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

Light merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Ryuzaki menyipitkan mata, seraya tengah berpikir keras sambil menatapi cangkir kopinya.

Kemudian tangannya kembali mengambil satu gula balok dan memasukkannya dengan gaya dramatis ke dalam cangkirnya. Kemudian satu lagi, satu lagi, satu lagi dan satu lagi.

Light menelan liurnya

Ryuzaki beranjak ke luar ruangan dan beberapa menit kembali lagi ke tempatnya dengan membawa sebuah wadah lain berisi gula-gula balok di dalamnya.

Dan ia mulai membuat menara dari gula balok tersebut.

Kemudian sembari membuat menara, ia mengurutkan gula-gula balok yang lain di atas meja menjadi seperti deretan angka fibonacci. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian melanjutkannya dengan membuat sebuah deretan angka yang lain.

Light melengos. Ia menarik napas dan dengan pasrah menekuni dokumennya sambil menebak-nebak kapan kira-kira si detektif aneh itu akan mulai melempar-lempar gula-gula menyebalkannya ke ujung ruangan. Light hanya berharap jangan sampai detektif itu memutuskan untuk melempar gula-gula terkutuk itu ke wajahnya.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang di khawatirkan Light.

Mana yang lebih baik, Ryuzaki dengan gulanya atau Ryuzaki tanpa gulanya?

Sungguh hingga saat ini dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

**Chapter Two: Sugar Sick – End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Menurut anda mana lebih baik, Ryuzaki tanpa gulanya atau Ryuzaki dengan gulanya? LOL

Ryuzaki yang malang, ia benar-benar kecanduan dengan hal yang tidak baik. ;D

Okay, saya ingin mendengar apa kesan pembaca. ^_^

Thanx for read and review.


	3. Who Is Kira?

**Author's**: Topik yang sudah umum, namun justru jarang diangkat ke dalam cerita di fandom ini, maka saya menyuguhkan kisah ini dengan sedikit thriller di dalamnya. Please enjoy. ^_^

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship (Lil' thriller)

**Note**: No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai kira.

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter Three: Who Is Kira?**

**

* * *

**

Ruang kerja pada siang hari setelah jam makan siang.

Yagami Light tengah duduk di kursi sofa di ujung ruangan. Posenya mirip seperti seorang Direktur Eksekutif bila tengah di depan anak buahnya. Punggungnya bersandar di sandaran sofa, mata kaki kanannya naik di atas lutut kaki kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah dokumen tebal dan tangan kirinya berada di sekitar mulutnya-pose berpikir-_well_... anyway. Ia sudah seperti itu sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Entah karena menemukan sebuah ide yang cemerlang pada kertas-kertas yang tengah digenggamnya ataukah hanya karena ia sedang menutupi kantuknya karena sehabis makan siang. _Well_, maaf Light.

Di sisi kanan ruangan, tampak Ryuzaki tengah duduk mengamati sesuatu di monitor di depannya. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatiannya di dalam monitor berukuran 27 Inchi tersebut bila dilihat dari posisi duduknya yang sangat menjorok ke depan, seolah-olah ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan sepertinya jika ia belum juga melepaskan pandangannya segera, mungkin saja ia akan benar-benar terhisap ke dalam monitor, atau setidaknya matanya akan mendapatkan minus.

Anggota penyidik yang lain? _Well,_ jangan tanya saya, karena saya tidak tahu.

Dua orang ini saja yang jelas berada di ruangan ini sejak makan siang.

Dan keadaannya tetap sunyi senyap hingga kemudian Light mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Sebuah kalimat yang akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar untuk dirinya.

"Ryuzaki... aku bertanya-tanya..." kata Light menggantung.

Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk menoleh dan menatap Light yang rupanya masih mempertahankan pose '_Excecutive Director'_-nya.

"Apa, Light-kun?"

"Lihat ini... aku menemukan sebuah keganjilan disini..."

"Keganjilan?"

"Kupikir Kira pasti sedang bosan sekali sehingga ia membuat hal konyol ini."

"Hum?"

"Kasus 75, Agatha Lingdren, Direktur _Corporate_ swasta meninggal sekitar pukul satu dini hari. Ia ditemukan tenggelam di bak mandinya mengenakan pakaian utuh, bahkan ia mengenakan sebuah jaket musim dingin yang sangat tebal. Ia berias, dan rambutnya ditata dengan baik. Kamar mandi itu terkunci dari dalam."

"Hm... menarik..."

"Yang paling mengherankan... di seluruh kediamannya terserak uang koin satu yen... tersebar di seluruh ruangan..."

"Menarik..."

"Dan... er..."

"Ya?"

"Dia er Lingdren terkunci bersama kucing peliharaannya... di dalam kamar mandinya... ketika tim memasuki kamar mandi itu, mereka terkejut mendapati ada sebuah kucing anggora di dalamnya... kucing itu duduk di tengah ruangan dan ketika tim masuk, kucing itu langsung menatap mereka dengan tajam..."

"Sebuah mayat di bathub dan seekor kucing di lantai..." Ryuzaki bergumam.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa kucing itu kan yang melakukannya?" Light tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin saja, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki misterius. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Light langsung berhenti tertawa dan mendengus kesal. "Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda..."

"Jadi, Kira sekarang semakin rajin... jika ia semakin bosan, ia tampaknya semakin rajin..." kata Ryuzaki tidak menghiraukan perkataan Light.

"Sepertinya... aku hanya tidak habis pikir... untuk apa sih Kira melakukan ini? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan dendam pribadi dengan sang korban? Atau dia hanya ingin main detektif-detektifan dengan kita?"

"Yang jelas ia tidak sedang bercanda, Light-kun..."

"Oh, terima kasih..."

"Jadi faktanya, sekarang kita berhadapan dengan seorang tukang sihir..." kata Ryuzaki menerawang.

"Tukang sihir?" tanya Light.

"Menurutmu apa, Light-kun?"

"Selama ini aku telah memperhatikan pola kerja orang gila ini... dan aku mendapatkan ada sebuah perbedaan yang cukup signifikan dari pola-pola yang terjadi di dalamnya... seakan-akan Kira itu seperti sebuah piala... ia digilir dan siapa yang mendapatkannya maka sebuah pola baru akan tercipta..."

"Nah, menurut analisamu, sudah berapa kali Kira ini 'berpindah'?" Ryuzaki mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang berbahaya.

"Aku pikir ia telah berpindah sebanyak kurang lebih 3 kali... ada perbedaan yang signifikan dari perkembangannya selama ini..."

"Aku pun berpikir begitu..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya... dan aku paling menyukai Kira yang pertama... ia saat pertama kali muncul... menurutku itu adalah yang paling menyenangkan... ada sebuah tantangan yang timbul dari si Kira ini... juga sebuah antusias yang tinggi untuk mengalahkanku..." kata Ryuzaki seraya menatap Light tiba-tiba.

Light cemberut. "Kenapa kau menatapku?"

"Tidak...cuma gerak refleks..." kata Ryuzaki enteng.

Light menyipitkan matanya dengan sebal. "Jadi menurutmu, si Kira ini adalah seorang penyihir atau sebangsanya?"

"Aku pikir begitu..."

"Bagaimana jika si Lingdren ini tidak dibunuh oleh Kira? Bagaimana jika ia dibunuh oleh salah satu saingan perusahaannya?"

"Kalau begitu, saingannya itu adalah Kira pada giliran yang sekarang..."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan Kira?" Light bersikeras.

"Karena aku tahu itu, Light-kun... si Kira ini benar-benar seperti _Azazel_... iblis yang berpindah-pindah dari satu tubuh ke tubuh lain..."

"He? Jadi sekarang kau menyamakan Kira sebagai iblis? Naik level lagi?"

"Aku mengumpamakannya seperti itu, Light-kun... aku tidak mengatakan Kira adalah _Azazel_... karena jika kita benar-benar berhadapan dengan _Azazel_, maka lebih baik kita mundur saja sekarang... tapi karena aku yakin ia bukanlah _Azazel_, maka aku akan terus memburunya hingga kapanpun..."

"Jadi... menurutmu Kira adalah er... seseorang dengan kemampuan supernatural yang seperti _Azazel?_" Light menyimpulkan.

"Jika itu yang kaupikirkan, Light-kun..."

"_Well_, baiklah... kita andaikan saja seperti itu..."

"Menurutku Kira hanyalah seorang bodoh dengan kemampuan supernatural yang didapatnya secara kebetulan... entah kapan ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya itu, namun, yang pasti ia hanyalah seorang manusia dengan kebodohannya."

"Hm..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan tajam. Ia sweatdrop.

"Jadi...apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Light-kun?"

"Aku hanya berpikir... kenapa Kira ini seperti _Azazel _dan kenapa ia tidak membunuh secara simpel saja... melainkan harus melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan... menyebar koin ke seluruh rumah kurasa merupakan hal yang merepotkan..."

"Kenapa? Karena dia berpikir itu menyenangkan... ia berpikir dengan melakukan itu, kita semua akan ketakutan dan akhirnya mengikuti perintah-perintahnya..."

"Seperti Tuhan?"

"Ya... seperti Tuhan, Light-kun... ia bertindak seperti Tuhan... ia _berpikir_ ia adalah Tuhan..."

"Ya, kau telah mengatakan itu sejuta kali..." kata Light bosan.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, Light-kun... bahwa Kira ini benar-benar berbahaya?"

"Ya, dia berbahaya, tentunya..."

Tidak, kau tidak mengerti... Kira itu seperti seorang anak kecil dengan sebuah tombol nuklir di tangannya. Jika ia tengah dalam mood yang baik, ia tidak akan menekan tombol itu, tapi jika ia tengah marah, ia tanpa ragu akan menekan tombol itu... kau tahu kan bedanya anak kecil dengan orang dewasa, Light-kun?"

"Anak kecil tidak pernah berpikir dengan bijak... ia berpikir secara singkat..."

"Tepat sekali... jika satu saja kesalahan, maka semuanya akan hancur seketika..."

"Jadi kita berharap saja ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang buruk..."

"Light-kun..." tiba-tiba Ryuzaki berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Kira itu sesungguhnya memang _Azazel_?"

Light terpana sedetik. "Ha... apa maksudmu... jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa Kira itu bukan manusia?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya... sesungguhnya Light-kun, sejak awal aku menemukannya, aku sudah memiliki ketakutan ini di dalam diriku... bagaimana jika yang kuhadapi itu adalah sejenis iblis? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membungkamnya?"

"Ha? Jadi... maksudmu..."

"Aku selalu benar, Light-kun... aku selalu berhasil... tidak ada sebelumnya yang dapat mengalahkanku... tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan... dan kini... aku belum bersedia kalah jika sesungguhnya pun aku berhadapan dengan sebuah hal yang diluar nalar..."

"Aku... tidak..." Light tidak bisa memperkatakan pendapatnya. Menurutnya semua ini terlalu luar biasa.

"Aku terus berpikir seperti itu, Light-kun... sebelumnya aku tidak terjamah... Kira lah yang pertama kali berhasil menyeretku keluar dari tempat nyamanku... tempat persembunyianku... dialah yang pertama kali berhasil menderaku dengan beribu-ribu teror... sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang..."

Light ternganga. Ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apakah ini L... si detektif hebat itu yang mengatakan hal barusan? Ia tidak percaya.

Detik-detik lewat berlalu. Light mencengkeram kedua pundak Ryuzaki dan berseru keras, "Ryuzaki, dengarkan aku! Kira itu hanyalah manusia biasa! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang bodoh dengan mainan nuklirnya... jadi jangan demotivasi seperti ini... aku pun ingin agar kasus ini segera terpecahkan.. mari kita kerjakan! Jangan putus harapan, Ryuzaki!" Light menyemangati detektif itu untuk kesekian kalinya jika ia mulai terlihat murung.

"Light-kun..."

"Iya! Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan masuk akal, tapi...!"

"Light-kun!"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Lepaskan aku, sakit..."

Light melepaskan pundak Ryuzaki. "Maaf... aku terlalu bersemangat..." ia tertawa garing.

"Terma kasih, Light-kun... tapi itulah yang ada di pikiranku... aku hanya menyuarakan kemungkinan yang ada..."

"Bagaimana jika Kira adalah _Azazel_? Kalau memang dia _Azazel,_ maka sekarang juga mari kita lepaskan semua kegilaan ini, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia bukanlah _Azazel_! Jadi aku akan terus berusaha!"

"Jadi, kau yakin bahwa Kira hanyalah seorang manusia?"

"Tentu saja! Bodoh sekali jika mengira dia adalah iblis dan semacamnya... ya, walau setidaknya ada benarnya juga... dia terpengaruh oleh kekuatan gelap..."

"Baik, Light-kun!" Ryuzaki tiba-tiba berkata dengan mantap.

"He?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sebuah percobaan... mengacu dari perkiraanmu barusan..."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Percobaan? Percobaan apa?"

"Hanya sebuah percobaan biasa, Light-kun... orang-orang kepolisian menyebutnya dengan 'reka ulang'." Ryuzaki tersenyum.

"Hee?"

* * *

"Jadi... aku ingin melakukan sebuah percobaan kecil, Light-kun..."

"Aku mendengarkan..."

"Kau berkata bahwa Kira itu adalah manusia, tapi tidak dapat disangkal bahwa ia memiliki sebuah alat sihir bersama dengannya kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa kau adakah Kira?" tantang Ryuzaki.

"Jika aku adalah Kira, Ryuzaki... maka sekarang kau pasti sudah mati." kata Light tegas.

"Baik... jadi kau menyangkal... maka kau berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa kau bukanlah Kira, kan? Dan otomatis kau akan menyemangatiku... untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini..."

"Ya, sehingga saat kau benar-benar menangkap si Kira yang asli itu, aku bisa tertawa di depan wajahnya... oh ya, dan juga di depan wajahmu, Ryuzaki... dan setelah itu kita bisa pergi makan malam bersama tim sampai mabuk..."

"Oke, nah, karena kau bukanlah Kira dan kau ingin agar kasus ini segera selesai, maka kau pun semestinya membantuku kan?"

"Jika aku tidak membantumu, maka aku tidak ada disini sekarang, Ryuzaki..."

"Baik... maka mari kita mainkan sebuah percobaan kecil, Light-kun..."

"Apakah itu?"

"Aku ingin sekali mengetahui seperti apa pikiran si Kira itu... Seperti apakah hatinya saat ia berhasil, dan seperti apakah wajahnya saat ia tidak beruntung... sebab dengan mengetahui hal itu, maka kita akan bisa membaca setiap gerakan dari si Kira ini... menempatkan posisi... berandai-andai..."

"Jadi?"

"_So_... _humor me_, Light-kun... berpura-puralah menjadi Kira..." Ryuzaki menatap tajam Light.

"Ha? Kau pasti bercanda!" kata Light geram. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung, Ryuzaki! Aku sudah baik hati memberikan semangat padamu, tapi ini balasanmu? Kau selalu saja menyakitiku dengan berkata bahwa aku adalah si jahanam itu! Aku katakan sekali lagi biar kau puas, aku bukan Kira!"

"Maaf, Light-kun... aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu... sungguh..."

"Oh kau memang_ tidak_ menyinggungku kok..." Light sinis.

"Ya, aku memang tidak… aku kan tidak menuduhmu... aku hanya memintamu berpura-pura... lagipula katanya kau mau membantuku..." jawab Ryuzaki tenang.

"Oh ya? Jadi apa maumu?"

"Baik, karena kau tidak mau berpura-pura menjadi Kira, tidak apa-apa... kau masih bisa membantuku, kok..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki tajam. Matanya geram. Ryuzaki melanjutkan.

"Jika kau tidak mau menjadi Kira, kau harus mau menjadi yang lain..."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta kau menjadi korban."

"Oh, oke... lalu?"

"Lalu, kita mainkan sebuah drama singkat, er bukan drama sebenarnya tapi sebuah reka ulang... aku ingin kita mengambil sebuah pendekatan psikologis, Light-kun... seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, kita berandai-andai, menempatkan diri sebagai si tersangka... merasakan bagaimana pikiran dan hatinya berhubungan dengan segala yang ia lakukan... bila ini bisa kita jalankan dengan baik, maka kau benar-benar telah berhasil membantuku..."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau ingin agar kita mencari tahu bagaimana bila kita menjadi diri pelaku? Begitu?"

"Ya. Tepat sekali. Dengan itu kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah analisa baru yang mungkin sangat dibutuhkan untuk penyidikan... karena bagaimanapun ia masih seorang manusia, kan?"

"Oh, oke... lalu... er, jika aku jadi sang korban, kau sang detektif, maka siapa Kiranya?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan mata kosongnya.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi 'sang detektif', Light-kun..."

"Eh?"

* * *

Ryuzaki tersenyum simpul. "Akulah yang akan menjadi 'Kira'..."

Light spontan menjauh satu langkah dari Ryuzaki.

"Ha?" kata Light, terkejut campur ngeri.

"Akulah yang akan menjadi 'Kira', berhubung kau tidak mau, Light-kun..."

Light tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya melongo menatap detektif di depannya seperti menatap sesosok alien. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan si detektif aneh ini.

"Kau mau apa sih, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light keheranan.

"Aku sudah katakan aku hanya ingin mereka ulang. Polisi perlu melakukan reka ulang, kita juga demikian. Sebuah perandaian."

"Baik... aku akan turuti maumu, asalkan ini berguna bagi penyidikan... tapi ingat jangan macam-macam..." Light mengancam.

Ryuzaki tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Light-kun... aku kan tidak mungkin membunuhmu..."

Light memutar bola matanya.

"Baik, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Light tidak sabar.

Ryuzaki bergerak mendekati dinding di ujung ruangan dan berhenti setelah sampai di sana. Ia berbalik ke arah Light dan menatapnya.

"Sekarang, seandainya, aku adalah Kira, menurutmu lebih baik aku mengikuti Kira yang sekarang atau Kira menurut diriku sendiri saja?"

"Terserah kau sajalah..." kata Light malas-malasan.

"Baik. Aku akan menuruti diriku sendiri... sekarang aku adalah Kira, seorang pembunuh serial yang memiliki daya supernatural yang misterius... aku dapat membunuh korbanku hanya dengan mengetahui namanya saja, dan itu bisa kulakukan dalam jarak jauh... lalu juga–dengan misterius-bisa mengendalikan kegiatan terakhir sang korban sebelum ia meninggal..."

"Aw... mengagumkan..." Light bergumam malas.

"Maka, aku-entah kenapa-membencimu, Light-kun, dan ingin agar kau mati... untuk motif kita andaikan saja bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat jahat... atau bisa juga sebenarnya aku tidak suka padamu hanya karena kau menyerobot antrian saat aku mengantri membeli Mc D..."

"Ow_, great..."_

"Bisa saja, Light-kun... jadi satu kesimpulan, Kira ini bisa saja memiliki motif yang kuat seperti dendam atau bisa juga sesungguhnya dia hanya iseng."

"Membunuh karena iseng, maksudmu? Oh... _great_... teruskan..."

"Aku ingin agar kau mati... maka aku bisa mulai memikirkan cara seperti apa untuk membunuhmu..."

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin cara yang simpel... cepat dan efisien..." Ryuzaki mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Light. "Cetap, efisien namun aku juga ingin agar kau menderita... karena kau sangat jahat... oh ya, menyerobot antrian itu kejahatan yang sangat kejam, Light-kun... kau tidak menghargai pembeli yang sejak tadi telah mengantri..."

"Oh, Oke..." Light memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Tapi diatas semuanya itu, aku ingin agar manuferku ini dipuji dan di elu-elukan masyarakat... aku ingin mengerjakan sebuah hal secara sekaligus... tujuanku tercapai, kepuasan tercapai dan keselamatan pun terjamin... dengan menebarkan hal seperti Dewa atau Tuhan kita akan merasa aman dari ketakutan masyarakat... maka aku ingin agar kau mati dengan cara yang sangat brilian... cara yang bisa menampung semua tujuan tadi..."

"Oh, oke... lalu? Hey... aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di dekat orang aneh yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh hanya karena aku menyerobot antrian di Mc D... aku harus segera pergi dan mulai menyerobot antrian di tempat lain... Starbuck misalnya...? Karena setelah makan aku biasa minum kopi..." Light tertawa garing.

"Baik... maka aku ingin agar kau berjalan ke ruang makan rumahmu... lalu kau akan menata meja makan... kemudian, membersihkan seluruh rumah, menyikat toilet, mengganti sprei, pergi ke laundry, memberi makan anjingmu..."

Light mengangkat alisnya. Ryuzaki melanjutkan.

"Membayar rekening listrik dan telepon, membayar gaji-gaji karwayanmu, pergi ke bank dan menabung, mencium istrimu... dan kemudian kau pergi ke kamarmu dan menggorok tenggorokanmu perlahan-lahan..."

Light terdiam.

"Tentunya kau sudah menulis sebuah surat... yang berisi bahwa kau telah dihukum Tuhan karena kau telah menyerobot antrian di Mc D..."

Hening.

"Oh, wow... untunglah kau bukan Kira..." Light berkata pelan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Light-kun... aku sudah merencanakannya, maka kau harus segera melakukan segalanya dan mati..."

Light bergeming.

"Aku bisa melakukan segalanya hanya dengan berkata-kata... setidaknya seperti ini... bagaimana perasaanku? Senangkah? Puaskah? Tentunya aku akan puas... tapi aku tetap sadar bahwa itu semua adalah gila... apakah Kira menyadari hal tersebut...?" Ryuzaki berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Light.

"Menurutku ia tidak menyadarinya, Light-kun..."

"Oh..."

"Mengapa kau masih disana, Light-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi dan menjalankan semua perkataanku?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ayo, kita pergi ke ruang makan, Light-kun... ini adalah reka ulang, kau tidak lupa kan?" kata Ryuzaki seraya mendahului Light ke ruang makan.

Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

"Jadi... kau menyiapkan meja, Light-kun... berandai-andai sajalah... tidak susah, kan?" Ryuzaki memerintahkan.

"Oh, baiklah jika itu maumu... _Kira_..."

"Itu mauku..."

Light bergegas mendekati meja dan melakukan gerakan seperti menyiapkan sebuah hidangan besar di meja makan. Setelah itu, ia menatap Ryuzaki.

"Setelah ini?"

"Apa yang kurasakan apabila aku dapat melihatmu melakukan ini semua, Light-kun? Apakah aku akan senang? Puas?"

"Apakah menurutmu Kira bekerja seperti ini, Ryzuaki? Sepertinya tidakkah terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan dengan kasus Lingdren dan kucingnya?"

"Ya, tapi, kurasa Kira tidak akan bekerja seperti ini..."

Ryuzaki menatap Light tajam. "Jadi, seperti apa, Light-kun?"

Light menyipitkan matanya, "Oh, jangan lagi..." katanya bergumam. "Aku hanya berargumen, Ryuzaki... persisnya seperti apa mana aku tahu, aku kan bukan Kira..."

"Kalau begitu kau pikir Kira itu benar-benar seperti Dewa yang tidak mempedulikan kemanusiawian?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu..."

Kira adalah seorang manusia... dia cuma mendapatkan bantuan sihir entah-dari-mana... kalau kau berkata Kira adalah iblis, maka kita sudahi saja reka ulang ini..."

"Tidak, Ryuzaki... Kira adalah manusia... dia memiliki sebuah perasaan saat senang melihat dendamnya terbalaskan... sangat manusiawi, itu tergambar dari setiap hal yang ia buat... ia ketakutan pada kemungkinan bocornya informasi tentang siapa dia dan kemudian melakukan kebodohan satu, lalu kebodohan lainnya...

"Jadi, ia bukan iblis?"

"Bukan."

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Oke, oke... silakan lanjutkan..."

"Kau yang harus melanjutkan, Light-kun... selanjutnya kau harus membersihkan seluruh rumah, menyikat toilet, mengganti sprei dan pergi ke laundry..."

Light bergegas menyusuri ruang makan dengan gerakan malas. Kemudian ia melakukan gerakan seperti membersihkan sesuatu di dinding. Setelah itu ia beranjak ke toilet dan melakukan gerakan seperti membersihkan wastafel. Light merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Oke, lalu, Ryuzaki-" Light terkejut mendapati Ryuzaki berada tepat di belakangnya saat ia berbalik.

"He-hei... apa-apaan sih... mengagetkan saja..."

"Aku tidak ada disini, Light-kun... anggap saja aku tidak ada... selanjutnya kau harus pergi ke laundry, memberi makan si Brownie, membayar tagihan listrik dan teleponmu, pergi ke bank, kemudian mencium istrimu..."

"Menjijikan..." kata Light seraya tertawa garing. Ia beranjak ke luar ruangan dan berhenti di depan ruang rekreasi. Ia melakukan sebuah gerakan memberikan sebuah piring imajiner kepada anjing imajinernya di lantai.

Setelah itu ia berdiri di depan pintu dan melakukan gerakan transaksi dengan kasir bank.

"Okay... jangan katakan aku harus mencari Matsuda dan menciumnya, karena berhubung aku _belum_ mempunyai istri..."

"Kalau begitu kita abaikan saja yang satu itu... anggaplah kau telah melakukannya..."

"Hey... kau yakin ingin melewatkan hal ini?" Light berkelakar.

"Kau ingin mencium Matsuda, Light-kun? Kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan..."

"_Screw you_... ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana dnegan analisismu? Sudah mendapatkan sebuah titik terang, Sherlock?"

"Aku sangat puas, Light-kun... terutama saat kau menulis surat dan mencium istrimu... sungguh hal yang menakjubkan menurutku..."

"Ya, sangat sinting... kurasa dia telah mendapatkan tujuannya..."

"Baik, sekarang klimaks, Light-kun..."

"Oh, oke..." kata Light seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mereka berdua tiba di kamar Light. Light masuk ke dalamnya dan setelah Ryuzaki berada di dalamnya, ia mengunci kamarnya.

"Baik... jadi, mana pisaunya, Ryuzaki?" kelakar Light.

"Aku rasa, jika aku adalah Kira, Light-kun... aku akan sangat menikmati di saat-saat klimaks seperti ini... jika aku adalah Kira, maka aku sangat berharap bisa melakukan adegan terakhir ini dengan tanganku sendiri... menikmati hal yang sudah lama kunantikan, menikmati hal yang sudah lama kurencanakan..."

"Ha? Bisa diperjelas?"

"Aku... senang melihat semua hal yang kau lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan... tapi aku akan sangat senang bila bisa membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri... pergi menghampirimu, menyudutkanmu, melihat wajahmu yang memucat..."

Ryuzaki beranjak mendekati Light dan tanpa sadar Light bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Terkejut, melihatmu menjerit minta pertolongan... mempersiapkan karya seni paling terindah di tanganku..." tanpa diduga Ryuzaki mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dapur.

Light terenyak.

"Menodongkannya kepadamu..." Ryuzaki semakin mendekat.

Light dapat merasakan dinding di belakangnya membeku dalam keheningan. Dingin sekali.

"Menorehkan garis-garis yang indah pada kanvas wajahmu... kemudian melukis sebuah maha karya yang megagumkan..." Ryuzaki mendekatkan pisau berkilat itu pada wajah Light yang diam membeku di ujung ruangan.

"He-hei... akting yang bagus, Ryuzaki... ha ha ha... sekarang bisakah kau singkirkan benda itu dari wajahku?" Light dapat merasakan sebuah getaran pada suaranya.

"Light-kun... aku akan menggorokmu... karena ini sudah waktunya..."

"Hei-o-oke... ha ha... tapi, aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri, jangan tersinggung tapi kau tahu kan kecelakaan itu bisa saja terjadi... kita tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi, kan?" kata Light. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Ryuzaki.

"Aku tidak mau, Light-kun... aku kan sudah katakan, bahwa aku akan senang bila bisa melakukannya sendiri... dengan tanganku sendiri..."

"I-iya... Kira akan begitu... tapi kau kan bukan dia..."

Ryuzaki rupanya tidak mendengarkan Light. Tanpa diduga, Light tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah rasa perih di leher kanannya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Ryuzaki telah menggores lehernya dengan pisau.

Light berseru kaget daripada kesakitan. Ia mendorong Ryuzaki menjauh dan menekan sisi lehernya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?" Light berseru marah seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat melihat kunci pintu telah raib dari lubangnya.

Ia berbalik menghadap detektif yang tengah menggenggam pisau bernoda darahnya sendiri di seberangnya.

"Baik, Ryuzaki... cukup... jika kau berencana menakut-nakutiku, kau berhasil... sekarang aku ingin keluar..." Light berkata tegas.

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan pandangan kosongnya. Light melengos. Ia dapat merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Ryuzaki! Hentikan sekarang juga! Kau tidak lucu!" sergah Light.

"Light-kun... menurutmu bagaimana jika Kira itu sebenarnya memang adalah _Azazel?_"

"Ryuzaki! Kubilang hentikan ini sekarang juga! Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi! Analisismu payah!"

"Kau belum menjawabku, Light-kun... bagaimana jika dia memanglah _Azazel_ dan kini _Azazel _tengah berada di dalam tubuhku?"

"Apa?" Light merasakan kakinya lemas.

* * *

"Ya, Light-kun... bagaimana jika _Azazel_ itu berada di dalamku sekarang?"

"Kira bukanlah iblis, Ryuzaki! Dia manusia! Dan hetikan omong kosong ini segera!"

"Jadi kau bersikeras bahwa Kira adalah manusia... baik..."

"Ha?"

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Light-kun..."

Light tidak menjawab.

"Akulah Kira itu."

"A... apa...?" Light tercengang. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti disiram air keras.

"Akulah Kira itu, Light-kun... akulah yang membunuh semua kriminal-kriminal itu... akulah yang membunuh polisi-polisi itu, agen-agen itu, semuanya, Light-kun... kau lupa, bahwa aku adalah seorang _detektif_?"

"A-apa? Jangan main-main Ryuzaki... aku benar-benar telah habis kesabaran..." Light mengernyit marah.

"Detektif yang tersembunyi... aku menjalankan fungsiku sebagai hakim... membela yang benar, dan menghukum yang salah... mereka tidak akan mencurigaiku, Light-ku... oh ya, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa aku adalah Kira..."

"Aku juga... aku tidak percaya kau adalah Kira..."

"Oh ya, tapi kau harus percaya... kau harus, Light-kun... sebab kau telah kudapatkan... selama ini kau menjadi ancaman buatku... kau telah terlalu dalam masuk ke sini... maka sekarang setelah kau kudapatkan, maka kau tidak akan kulepaskan... kaulah satu-satunya rintangan bagiku, Light-kun... rintangan bagi sang hakim untuk bekerja, untuk menjalankan fungsinya..."

"Omong kosong, Ryuzaki..."

"Tidak, Light-kun... semua adalah kenyataan... kau berkata kau bukan Kira kan? Maka itu benar, karena Kira yang asli adalah aku... aku menjalankan strategi mengubah cara-cara kerjaku beberapan derajat setiap kali berkarya... oh, ya aku melakukan semuanya itu hanya untuk iseng... kadang hanya untuk mengurangi kebosananku, Light-kun... dan tentu saja aku sudah pernah membunuh seseorang yang meyerobot antrian di Mc D..."

Ryuzaki kembali mendesak Light dan menempelkan pisau pada wajahnya. Light merasa bahwa benda berbahaya itu bisa kapan saja merenggut jiwanya, maka ia memutuskan untuk berdiam sejenak.

Ia berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah kekonyolan, namun saat melihat mata Ryuzaki, ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini tidak sedang bercanda.

Ia benar-benar bermimpi buruk.

"Ryuzaki..." Light berbisik. "Jika benar kau adalah Kira... mengapa aku terseret-seret masuk ke dalam ini semua, bukankah kau berkata bahwa aku adalah tersangka yang paling memungkinkan? Karena aku pun mengalami sebuah amnesia yang misterius..."

"Oh ya, Light-kun... kau mengalami hal yang buruk... sangat buruk... bersama si gadis bodoh itu... kalian berdua dengan mulusnya berakhir di tanganku..."

"Ryuzaki... Kira adalah oang tolol... tapi kurasa... setelah kupikir lagi..."

"Apa, Light-kun? Kau mau mengaku bahwa kau adalah Kira?"

"Apa-tidak, maksudku... aku pikir bahwa pernyataanmu yang sebelumnya mungkin juga benar..." Light benar-benar merasakan sebuah atmosfer yang lain di sekitarnya. Atmosfer yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ryuzaki berbisik.

Light menatap wajah pucat detektif di depannya intens. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri, terlepas dari detektif ini bermain-main atau tidak, ia percaya pisau itu akan segera membunuhnya.

"Ryuzaki... kupikir Kira adalah _Azazel_... dan kau mungkin saja tengah dirasuki..." Light berbisik.

"Ha ha ha... kau sungguh cerdas, Light-kun... tadi kau menyanggahnya, tapi mengapa sekarang kau yakin akan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak meyakini, tapi kau..." Light memotong kata-katanya. Ia berseru pelan saat pisau itu menggores wajahnya dengan menyakitkan.

"Ryuzaki! Siapapun Kira itu, aku yakin kau bukanlah dia! Aku yakin itu!"

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin, Light-kun? Aku saja tidak seyakin itu kepadamu..." Ryuzaki tidak tersenyum.

"Aku... aku cuma yakin... aku percaya kau bukanlah si sakit jiwa itu... Ryuzaki! Hentikan ini! Hentikan!" Light berusaha mendorong tubuh Ryuzaki namun detektif itu semakin menekankan pisau pada tenggorokannya yang telah terluka.

"Ini bukan dirimu, Ryuzaki! Aku tahu itu... hentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

Ryuzaki terdiam.

Ia menatap Light.

Light menahan lengan Ryuzaki yang menggantung di udara.

"Baiklah, Light-kun... selamat tinggal..."

Ryuzaki mengayunkan lengannya ke arah dada Light.

"Ryuzaki!"

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" Light terjatuh dan melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Terdengar sebuah seruan tertahan.

Suara napas yang memburu.

Suara ketakutan yang beterbangan di udara.

Light mendengarkan suara kehampaan di sekitarnya.

Eh?

Kemana pisau itu? Mengapa belum sampai juga?

Light memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan melihat perlahan-lahan.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan kamarnya, sebuah pintu di ujung yang tertutup dan Ryuzaki yang berdiri di depannya, menjulan tinggi. Sebuah pisau bernoda tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Light menatap detektif itu was-was, takut apabila tiba-tiba ia kembali menyerang dan membunuhnya.

Sesaat hening dan mereka hanya saling tatap. Light merasakan tubuhnya berkeringat dan kakinya lemas. Ia benar-benar berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

Tiba-tiba Ryuzaki mengoyak kesunyian.

"A-ah... kau payah... Light-kun..." ia pun tersenyum.

* * *

"Haa?" Light berseru kaget.

"Kau benar-benar bukan Kira ya, kupikir rencana ini akan berhasil... ternyata tidak... berarti benar bahwa kalaupun Kira itu berpindah-pindah ia telah benar-benar menghapuskan ingatannya dari Light-kun... atau ada hal lain..." Ryuzaki bergumam seraya membuka kunci pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Light melongo sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dan menyusul detektif tersebut.

"Hei, Ryuzaki! Jadi itu tadi jebakan? Apa-kau-mengapa-Ryuzaki!" Light menyusul Ryuzaki.

"Tenang, Light-kun... luka itu akan segera sembuh kok..."

Apa-kau-bukan itu! Apa maksudmu-mengapa-kau-Ryuzaki! Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Light-kun payah, aku kan cuma bercanda... walaupun aku berharap bahwa kau akan mengaku sih... habisnya aku sudah kehilangan semangat, cuma ini satu-satunya cara memastikan bahwa orang yang bekerja sama denganku saat ini memang aman..." jawab Ryuzaki enteng.

"Hieeeh, jadi kau masih saja berpikir bahwa aku adalah Kira?" Light geram. Benar-benar geram.

"Ya, di saat terdesak tadi, jika kau benar-benar Kira, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang, tapi itu tidak terjadi... namun menarik sekali mengetahui bahwa kau sempat ragu akan pendapatmu sendiri..."

"Ha? Itu suatu usaha pertahanan! Jika aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Kira itu bukan manusia, dan bila kau tadi benar-benar kerasukan-maka aku sudah mati sekarang..."

"Begitulah... salahkan otakku, Light-kun..."

"_Bloody hell_... kau hampir membunuhku, kau tahu! Kau harusnya pergi ke Jerry Bruckheimer untuk film-film thrillernya, brengsek! Taruhan kau pasti akan segera mendapat piala oscar dan namamu akan terukir di Hall Of Fame!"

"Terima kasih, Light-kun..."

"Ryuzaki! Kau benar-benar hampir membunuhku! Jika bukan karena pisau brengsekmu, aku sudah mati kena serangan jantung! Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Tenanglah, Light-kun, dengan ini kan berarti kau benar-benar bersih..."

"Ta... tapi caramu tidak masuk akal!"

"Jika aku beritahu, tidak akan berhasil, kan?"

"Jadi aku bersih, oke!"

"Baik... baik..." kata Ryuzaki malas.

"_Holly shit,_ Ryuzaki... kupikir kau sungguhan sedetik tadi..." Light menarik napas.

"Yah, aku memang pantas mendapat oscar..."

"Yah, pergilah ke neraka dengan oscarmu..." kata Light seraya berlalu.

* * *

[Keesokan harinya]

"Apa maksudmu kasus ini tidak masuk akal? Bagiku Kira pasti akan melakukan itu bila ia ingin menarik perhatian..." Light bersikeras.

"Aku pikir dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, Light-kun..."

"Bagaimana kau yakin bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan sang korban untuk dikenali?"

"Sebab yang satu ini beresiko, Light-kun..."

"Darimana kau tahu? Menurutku Kira akan membiarkan korbannya dikenali... jika tidak rencananya tidak akan berjalan lancar..." Light ngotot.

"Tidak..."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau mengatakannya... bila kau adalah Kira kurasa kau akan mengalihkanku dengan hal yang sesat..."

"Walaupun begitu-bagaimana-APA?"

Hening.

"RYUZAKI!"

**Chapter Three: Who is Kira? – End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Ha ha, poor Light.

Oke,_ Azazel_ adalah iblis yang hidupnya berpindah-pindah dari satu tubuh ke tubuh lain. Semacam parasit. Saya mendapatkannya dari film 'Fallen'. Kalian bisa googling untuk lebih jelasnya.

Saya hanya penasaran, apakah mereka berdua pernah memikirkan bahwa Kira itu adalah iblis? Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

Oh ya mengenai siapa 'Kira' saat Light menjadi rekan Ryuzaki, mungkin Higuchi atau mungkin saja sesungguhnya Rem membawa buku itu ke seseorang yang lain sebelum ia memberikannya kepada Higuchi. Corpse and the cat. LOL

Entah mengapa saya melihat Death Note itu sebagai alat kegelapan yang sangat menarik, sekaligus mengerikan. Jadi di sekelilingnya selalu terjadi hal-hal yang supernatural.

Mengenai 'tes' yang dijalankan Ryuzaki, kalian semua pasti setuju bahwa ia memang memiliki cara-cara yang unik tapi mengerikan jika kalian masih mengingat insiden tentang Light, Misa dan ayah Light di dalam mobil. :D

Yey, Ryuzaki memang orang yang aneh. Dan ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Light adalah Kira. LOL

Okay, silakan berkomentar. Saya sangat menghargai setiap masukan.

Thanx for read and review.


	4. Something Strange?

**Author's**: Kali ini dengan sedikit sentuhan misteri. Maaf jika humornya dirasa kurang renyah. But, please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship

**Note**: No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai kira.

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter Four: ****Something Strange?**

**

* * *

**

Yagami Light menekan tombol _remote_ televisi. Ia memandang kosong layar televisi yang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Ia baru saja mematikan benda tersebut.

Ia masih duduk terpaku hingga beberapa menit dengan pikiran menerawang.

_Apa sih? Bukan hal yang serius kok..._

Light masih bergeming di kursi sofanya. Mirip seperti sebuah patung gips. Ia seperti membeku di tempat duduknya. Menatap kosong layar televisi 29 inch di depannya itu dengan tatapan yang aneh.

_Curiosity_, sebuah keingin-tahuan yang bergolak ingin keluar dari dalam matanya. Dan juga sebuah emosi negatif yang mengintip dari pikirannya yang bebas

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"Ha... ah..." desah Light malas-malasan. Entah mengapa itu dilakukannya seolah-olah untuk menyembunyikan sebuah emosi lain yang hendak menyeruak keluar dari kepalanya.

Emosi yang tidak diinginkannya. Ketakutan, mungkin?

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Namun, sebelum melewati ambang pintu, ia berhenti melangkah dan kembali menjadi seperti patung gips; terpaku.

Light berdiri dalam diam seraya menatapi lantai porselen di bawahnya.

Ia tampak tengah berpikir.

"Ah! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Itu kan cuma fiksi! Lupakan bodoh..." Light berteriak gemas pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia menatap sekeliling ruang rekreasi. Ekspresinya tampak was-was. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil mulai bergumam.

* * *

[Ruang kerja]

"Kenapa, Light-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki tanpa menoleh.

"Ha?" Light seakan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku... sepertinya kau sedang gundah..."

Light mengernyit dan menatap Ryuzaki. Matanya seperti sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar, menginginkan perhatian. Namun, Light dengan keras menyembunyikannya.

"Bukan apa-apa... lupakan saja..."

"Oh... baiklah..."

Hening.

Light masih mengernyit dan menatap Ryuzaki. Light tampak ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak juga membuka mulutnya.

Light pun bangkit dan berlalu.

Setelah Light menghilang dari balik pintu, Ryuzaki menatap pintu yang tertutup itu.

* * *

Light berdiri di depan sebuah meja di ruang rekreasi. Tatapannya lurus ke arah meja di depannya.

Ekspresinya tegang.

"Tidak mungkin..." ia bergumam.

.

Light membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia masih berada di ambangnya ketika pintu itu mengayun terbuka ke arah dalam. Kemudian ia melakukan hal yang er... menggelikan. Ia _mengintip_ ke dalam kamarnya.

Sebuah ruangan persegi yang cukup besar. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi cukup nyaman. Sebuah tempat tidur di ujung sana dekat jendela yang tertutup daunnya, sebuah lemari pakaian di sebelah kiri, sebuah sofa dan meja di sebelah kanan, dan sebuah lampu ruangan yang berdiri diam.

Mata Light menyapu seluruh kamarnya, dan setelah menatap meja di dekat sofa, ia tertegun.

Suara liur yang tertelan.

Light rupanya memutuskan untuk menunggu barang sekitar beberapa menit di sana, sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Light langsung mendekati satu tempat di dalam ruangan itu.

Meja dekat sofa.

Light berjalan ke dekat meja itu, dan kemudian ia berhenti. Ia menatap sesuatu yang di berada di atasnya dengan tatapan seperti menatap sesosok mayat.

"Tidak mungkin... apa-apaan-" Light tercekat.

Ia membiarkan dirinya diam sejenak sambil mengamati benda yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Light menatap sebuah novel sci fi dengan tatapan horor. Ia menelan liur lagi.

_'Apa-apaan...'_

Ia menyentuh cover novel karangan Philip K. Dick itu takut-takut sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya ke dekat wajahynya. Ia memperhatikan novel itu dengan seksama seperti seorang ilmuan yang tengah mengamati sebuah spesies baru.

Light mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan bercampur horor.

"Aku pasti sedang berkhayal..." Light menarik napas.

* * *

[Keesokan harinya]

Light tengah berdiri di depan sebuah meja. Ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Tatapannya tertambat pada sebuah obyek di atas meja di depannya. Light mengernyit dan matanya terbelalak. Matahari menyinari kamar itu melewati kaca jendela yang bening. Hangat. Namun, Light sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan itu. Ia sedang menggigil.

* * *

[Keesokan harinya]

Light (lagi-lagi) tengah berdiri di depan sebuah meja. Ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Tatapannya tertambat pada sebuah obyek di atas meja di depannya. Ia mngernyit, matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya mengukirkan kengerian. Cahaya merebak menyebar ke seluruh sudut di ruangan persegi tersebut. Hangat. Namun, Light sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya cahaya yang tengah menari-nari itu. Ia sedang menggigil dan matanya sibuk memelototi sebuah novel bersampul di atas meja di hadapannya.

Paycheck. By: Philip K. Dick.

* * *

[Keesokan harinya]

Light membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Ia tidak memedulikan suaranya yang seperti guruh; menggelegar ke seluruh tempat. Ia baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya dan beranjak ke arah ruang kerja.

Light memasuki ruang kerja seperti orang yang kesetanan.

"Ryuzaki! apa kau yang memindahkan novelku?" Light menyembur.

"Ha?"

Light telah berada di dekat Ryuzaki sekarang. "Kau kan yang memindahkan novelku!" Light menuduh.

"Ha? Apa? Novel? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki tampak keheranan.

"Novel! Novelku! Novel yang kuletakkan di ruang rekreasi! Sudah tiga hari ini aku menemukannya berpindah dengan sendirinya ke meja di dalam kamarku!" Light hampir histeris.

"Ha? Aku tidak memindahkan apa-apa, Light-kun... bahkan aku tidak tahu kau punya novel..." jawab Ryuzaki.

"Serius! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Light-kun... lagipula jika itu benar, untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Aku tidak memindahkan novelmu, Light-kun..."

"Ar... kalau begitu... adakah orang lain di tempat ini selain kita tiga hari belakangan ini?" tanya Light sedikit was-was.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa yang lain tengah berada di luar kota untuk seminggu ini... kasus dari kepolisian..."

"Jadi... cuma kita berdua saja?"

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Light menelan liur.

"Kau yakin, Ryuzaki?"

"Kurasa... memangnya ada apa, Light-kun? Sepertinya ada yang sangat penting..."

"Ya! Kau benar! Memang ada yang sangat penting!" Light berseru. Rasanya dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki mendengarkan.

"Um... Ryuzaki... mungkin ini hanya seperti omong kosong... terserah, kau boleh tertawa atau apa... tapi aku serius..."

"Baik..."

"Um... aku... lusa kemarin, karena bosan, aku menonton sebuah film... sebuah film er... misteri... atau suspense... jadi itu..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki, wajahnya memerah. Kemudian ia mengernyit sebal. "_Kill me please._.." gumamnya menahan malu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku... anehnya-aku tidak tahu-tapi aku... terus teringat akan film itu... jadi aku penasaran... dan melakukan sebuah percobaan kecil..."

Ryuzaki masih menatap Light. Light merasa hampir terbakar karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Dan, uh... aku... melakukannya..."

Hening.

"Er, aku meletakkan sebuah novel... di meja di ruang rekreasi... dan... um... novel itu selalu berpindah dengan sendirinya kembali ke kamarku..." Light menunggu ada yang membunuhnya.

"Oh..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Oh?" Light mengulangi dengan nada sebal. "Ryuzaki! Bukan _'oh'!_ Demi Tuhan! Novel itu berpindah dengan sendirinya!" seru Light tidak sabar.

"Apa sih yang kau tonton?" Ryuzaki bertanya.

"Aku... er... sebuah film sci fi... tentang makhluk asing dan sebagainya... keberadaannya dan sebangsanya..." Light bergumam.

"Jadi kau menyimpulkan-dari pengalamanmu selama tiga hari ini-bahwa makhluk asing itu benar-benar ada?" Ryuzaki menebak-nebak.

"Jika tidak, siapa yang memindahkan novel itu, Ryuzaki?"

"Mungkin kau..."

"Ha?"

"Kau yakin tidak sedang mabuk kan, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki malah membuat Light naik darah.

"Ryuzaki! Aku tidak main-main! Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" Light mencengkeram pakaian Ryuzaki.

"Baik, baik, Light-kun... lepaskan aku... mari kita telusuri masalah ini..."

Light melepaskan Ryuzaki dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau-er meyakini-ada sesuatu yang telah memindahkan novel itu secara misterius?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin bukan dirimu yang memindahkannya?"

"Aku yakin... hei, tunggu dulu... apakah kau yang memindahkannya, Ryuzaki?" Light geram.

"Aku tidak memindahkannya, Light-kun..."

"Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita disini selama seminggu ini kan?" tanya Light berbisik.

Hening.

"Aku tahu... bahwa ada sebuah keberadaan lain di luar bumi... mereka ada, Light-kun... hanya saja kita tidak mengetahuinya karena mereka terlalu jauh dari kita... namun, apabila peradaban mereka ternyata jauh lebih maju dari peradaban kita, maka mereka mungkin saja bisa mengunjungi kita..."

Hening.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Ryuzaki..." kata Light.

"Tapi... itu hanyalah sebuah pernyataan dari dunia sci fi... menarik memang, tapi tetap saja..."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya sesuatu hal apabila aku belum melihatnya secara langsung, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki mengatakan opininya.

"Ya... aku pun begitu... tapi... aku telah melihat buktinya..." Light bersikeras.

"Tapi kau tidak melihatnya dengan matamu kan, Light?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu untuk melihat secara jelas untuk memercayai sesuatu hal..."

"Kau benar..."

Hening.

"Baik."

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

"Mari kita lakukan percobaan itu lagi, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki berjalan menuju pintu.

* * *

Mereka meletakkan novel itu di meja di depan televisi. Light dan Ryuzaki menatap novel itu seperti menatap sesosok makhluk asing.

"Baik... tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini selain kita, Light-kun..."

Light tidak menjawab Ryuzaki.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Ryuzaki melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Ia berseru dengan lantang, "Baik, siapapun kau! Jika memang kau benar-benar ada, beritahu kami!"

Light ternganga. "Ryuzaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika mereka benar-benar ada... mereka akan memberitahu kita... tapi aku khawatir mereka tidak mengerti bahasa kita..."

Light tertawa garing.

"Oke... jika itu maumu..."

"Kita tunggu hinga novel ini berpindah, Light-kun... sebaiknya kita jangan mendekati ruangan ini dulu untuk sementara... biarkan 'mereka' membalas kita..." kata Ryuzaki.

Light cuma bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan was-was.

* * *

[Ruang rekreasi, 23:25]

Light dan Ryuzaki tengah berdiri di depan sebuah meja. Kali ini bukanlah di dalam kamar Light, melainkan di dalam kamar Ryuzaki.

Ekspresi keduanya senada. Mata terbelalak, mulut terkatup kuat dan dahi mengernyit. Bahkan kali ini Ryuzaki tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

Hening.

Mereka berdua hanya terpaku berdiri dalam jarak yang tidak terlampau jauh dari masing-masing. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian mereka.

Mata mereka sibuk menatap ngeri sebuah obyek yang berada di atas meja. Kali ini benda itu tidak sendirian. Tapi disertai dengan sehelai kertas.

Sebuah novel sci fi dan sehelai kertas.

Paycheck. By: Philip K. Dick.

Dan sehelai kertas putih polos yang bertuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya, sesuatu yang kemudian sukses membuat Light dan Ryuzaki menjerit ngeri dan berlari keluar kamar dengan gaya yang sangat konyol.

Kertas putih yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf yang berantakan, seakan-akan yang menulisnya baru saja belajar menulis.

'Awas kalau dipindah lagi!'

* * *

[Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat lain.]

Seorang pria berperawakan sedang dan merwajah ramah namun kekanakkan tengah mengomel. Ia rupanya berada di sebuah tempat parkir.

"Keterlaluan... aku benar-benar kesal! Chief dan yang lainnya pasti sedang bersenang-senang di sana... huh! Kalau saja Reika tidak meminta bantuanku, aku pasti juga sedang berada bersama chief dan kawan-kawan menikmati air panas di Aoyama." ocehnya panjang lebar seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ia menghidupkan gas dan bersiap-siap menjalankan mobil.

"Tapi aneh... HQ seperti tidak ada orang sama sekali, padahal ada Light dan Ryuzaki disana... aku tidak pernah berpapasan dengan mereka... padahal aku mau memberitahukan mereka bahwa aku tidak ikut rombongan Chief... huh... pastinya mereka sedang sibuk di ruang kerja... sudahlah, toh aku pun tidak ingin lama-lama disana... aku punya hidup untuk dijalani, sementara yang lain bersenang-senang..." ia tersenyum tolol.

Mobil berjalan menjauhi sebuah gedung bertingkat. Sebuah papan nama raksasa terpampang di dekat gedung tersebut; YOTSUBA.

"Ha... tapi yang paling menggemaskan... AAAAARHHHH!" ia berseru kesal dan melanjutkan, "Aku yakin itu novel Light-kun... tapi aku sudah tiga kali memindahkannya kembali ke kamarnya, tapi tiga kali pula novel itu kembali ke meja televisi... berarti mungkin itu milik Ryuzaki... akh... dia harusnya berterima kasih padaku, sembarangan saja meletakkan barang-barangnya... terlalu sibuk sih, jadi begitu..." gumamnya panjang lebar.

Suara ponsel yang berdering.

"Ya, halo..." sapa pria itu.

"Hei! Matsuda! Bagaimana keadaan disana?" terdengar suara mengejek dari dalam ponsel.

"Brengsek kau, Aizawa! Aku hampir mati disini! Kapan kalian pulang?..."

Mobil itu pun berlalu dari pandangan.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Something Strange? – End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Yiha! Sebuah sentuhan sci fi! :D

Maaf jika dirasa ceritanya aneh, haha, saya cuma ingin melukiskan sebuah humor yang berhubungan dengan sci fi. Karena saya sangat menyukai sci fi. :P

Yup, saya suka sekali dengan karya-karya Philip K. Dick! Benar-benar mengagumkan. Sebagiannya sudah diangkat ke dalam film. Saya dengan bangga merekomendasikannya kepada pembaca. ^_^

Rasanya penasaran ya menebak bagaimana ekspresi Ryuzaki saat ia mengira bahwa 'ET' itu benar-benar ada di HQ. LOL

Dan, HEY, MATSUDA! Ngapain sih kau repot-repot mindahin sebuah novel? :LOL: Mungkin Matsuda orang yang klinis. :D

Dan hey, Light, kenapa kau bisa terus memikirkan sebuah hal yang menakutkan setelah selesai menonton film thriller sci fi? :LOL: Padahal kau sudah cukup mengerikan. 8D

Lagipula... ck ck ck... guys, jangan terlalu serius kalau bekerja, begini akibatnya. :LOL:

Okay, silakan tuliskan komentar pembaca.

Thanx for read and review. ^_^


	5. Who is the best?

**Author's**: Semua manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, tapi dua orang ini benar-benar tidak ingin mengakui bahwa mereka memiliki kekurangan tersebut, Apalagi si detektif ulung kita. Caranya benar-benar bisa membuat kita tertawa sekaligus prihatin. :D

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship

**Note**: No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai kira.

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter Five: Who is the best?****  
**

* * *

Perdebatan itu sehat.

Memang.

.

Perdebatan terkadang menyenangkan. Namun, terkadang juga bisa merepotkan.

"Ha... kau omong besar, Light-kun..."

Dari sebuah perbincangan, perdebatan diusung...

"Ha! Aku tidak omong besar!"

"Oh, ya?"

Keraguan.

"Tentu saja..." Yagami Light mengerang kesal.

"Seperti biasa... kau hanya bisa bicara saja, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki mendominasi.

"Jangan bilang kau iri, Ryuzaki..." Light menemukan kartu As-nya. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Ryuzaki menatap Light lurus di matanya. Seakan, mata itu mengatakan 'kau salah bicara' dan kini mata itu rupanya ingin memberikan pembuktian.

"Apa, ha?" Light menantang.

Ryuzaki masih menatap Light. Pandangannya berkata 'kau akan menyesal'.

"Light-kun..."

Hening.

Light mengernyit, penuh percaya diri namun juga was-was.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan diucapkan si detektif di depannya ini.

"Ya?" Light menyambut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Akhirnya sebuah perdebatan pun menciptakan sebuah persoalan.

Tepatnya sebuah kekonyolan bagi saya.

.

"Ha? Apa sih maksudmu?" tanya Light.

Ryuzaki mengambil sebuah bidak di atas papan catur yang berada di atas meja di depannya dan melemparkannya dengan pelan ke seberang meja. Dari susunan bidak di atas papan tersebut dapat diambil satu kesimpulan bahwa mereka telah menyelesaikan pertandingan itu. Singkat dan berakhir dengan nilai seri.

Sepertinya.

Mereka rupanya tidak puas dengan hasil yang dimunculkan dan kemudian malah beralih topik dengan berdebat soal siapa yang sebenarnya lebih baik di antara mereka.

Dan rupanya (lagi) tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau mengalah.

Pertandingan dengan cepat terlupakan, sebuah perdebatan yang panas segera terbentuk.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak puas, Ryuzaki..." Light memulai.

"Apa kau mau berkata bahwa aku bermain curang, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki memperdengarkan sebuah nada menantang di dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ha? Aku tidak tahu ya... jika pun kau bermain curang, aku pasti tidak akan tahu... kau pasti curang dengan cara yang brilian..."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, Light-kun... ya, aku memang bermain curang..."

"Ha?"

"Ya, aku bermain curang karena kau juga bermain curang, Light-kun..."

"Aku tidak bermain curang, Ryuzaki..."

"Kita sama-sama bermain curang, Light-kun... hanya saja kau tidak menyadari..."

"Oh... aku mengerti... ya, mungkin saja aku telah berbuat curang tanpa sepengetahuanku..."

"Ya, aku tahu kita bermain curang..."

"Wow... ya, kita memang hebat, kan..." Light sinis.

"Tidak, Light-kun... aku yang hebat..."

"He?"

"Aku yang menyadari bahwa kita bermain curang... kau satu kosong denganku..."

"Hiee? Apanya yang satu kosong!"

"Anggap saja begitu, Light-kun..."

Light tampak tidak terima.

"Kau bicara apa, Ryuzaki? Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang menang! Aku yang melihat langkah kesalahanmu terlebih dahulu! Jika saja aku tidak menggerakan ratu ke tempat bentengmu, maka kau tidak tahu kan bahwa aku mengincar rajamu?"

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Light-kun..."

"Itu jelas-jelas penyangkalan! Akui saja bahwa aku yang lebih hebat..."

"Yang menilai bahwa kau hebat bukan dirimu, Light-kun..."

"Ya, aku yang menilai diriku, sebab aku layak!"

"Kalau begitu aku pun bisa menilai diriku... kau belumlah sehebat itu, Light-kun..."

"Hmph! Lihat kan! Kau iri padaku!"

"Kau tahu, Light-kun... kau benar-benar mirip seperti Kira..."

"Ha! Lihat kan! Lihat kan! Karena telah kehilangan alasan, kau mulai menggunakan taktik itu... aku sudah tidak heran, Ryuzaki! Akui bahwa aku hebat, jangan kau menggunakan alasan itu terus jika kau sudah terdesak!"

"Aku tidak menggunakan hal itu sebagai alasan... aku benar kok..."

"Terserah jika kau berkata bahwa aku mirip Kira atau mirip siapapun... mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau berkata bahwa aku mirip Jack The Riper, ha?"

Ryuzaki mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Light dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ha... benar juga ya..."

Light mendengus tidak sabar.

"Baik! Jangan menyimpang, Ryuzaki! Aku sudah lelah meladenimu!" Light naik pitam.

Ryuzaki tidak menjawab.

"Setiap kali kita bertanding pasti begini jadinya... kenapa tidak kau akui saja sih bahwa aku lebih baik darimu?"

"Karena aku adalah L... Light-kun..."

"Lalu?"

"L adalah yang terbaik..."

"Ha?" Light benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Aku tidak terima jika ada yang lebih baik dari diriku..."

Sebuah pernyataan.

"Ho... angkuh juga kau ya, Ryuzaki... bagaimana dengan pernyataan bahwa kita seri, ha? Sepertinya kita seimbang..."

"Tidak, Light-kun, kita tidak seimbang..."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa kau lebih baik dariku?"

"Tentu saja... aku telah memiliki pengalaman jauh lebih banyak darimu, Light-kun... kau belum ada apa-apanya... walau sebagai Kira sekalipun... maka dari itu, aku akan mendapatkan bukti-buktimu dan kau akan kujebloskan ke dalam penjara..."

Light bangkit berdiri dengan garang, "Ha! Bagus! Cari saja kalau begitu! Kau tahu, untuk orang sehebat kau harusnya kau tahu bahwa Kira itu ada di dalam ruangan ini! Heran, harusnya kau yang dicurigai sebagai Kira mengingat bahwa kau begitu angkuh!" Light memuntahkan amarahnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau berkata bahwa aku adalah Kira?" Ryuzaki makin menyambut api.

"Ha! Menurutmu? Bukankah pas dengan data-datanya?"

Ryuzaki bangkit berdiri. Kini kedudukan mereka sejajar.

Dua orang pemuda, yang satu lebih muda beberapa tahun dari yang lain, tengah berdiri, menjulang tinggi di atas meja kecil yang di atasnya bertaburan bidak-bidak catur yang diabaikan.

Atmosfer tiba-tiba berubah tajam.

Sejenak mereka hanya saling menatap. Pandangan yang keras. Perdebatan yang panas digantikan dengan pertikaian di dalam pikiran. Dalam mata yang dingin.

"Baik.. begini saja, Ryuzaki..." Light memulai sebuah kesepakatan. Tepatnya sebuah pembuktian menurut saya.

"_So_?" tantang Ryuzaki.

"Kita bertanding secara nyata!"

"Jadi menurutmu catur bukan hal yang nyata?"

"Itu cuma sekedar permainan! Mari kita mulai sebuah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya... jika kau benar-benar hebat, Ryuzaki... kau tidak akan menolak ini..." Light tersenyum licik.

"Katakan..."

"Aku tahu kelemahanmu..." Light berbisik. Mendramatisir suasana.

"He?" Ryuzaki memakan umpan.

"Introvert..." bisik Light penuh kemenangan. Ia tertawa dengan kejam.

Kesalahan fatal.

Ryuzaki menusuk Light dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin dan ia kemudian meraih lengan Light. Light terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan detektif itu. Ini bukanlah Ryuzaki!

"Apa kau bilang, Light-kun?" nada yang datar.

Ini jelas-jelas bukan Ryuzaki yang biasanya.

Light merasakan punggungnya dialiri kecemasan, namun, ia telah bertekad.

Kali ini ia tidak akan kalah! Dan ia akan menunjukkannya!

Light melepaskan cengkeraman Ryuzaki dengan kasar seraya berkata, "Kau introvert... sekarang kita bertanding yang sesungguhnya, Ryuzaki... kau berkata bahwa kau hebat, kan? Tapi aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan masyarakat, kan? Dimana hebatnya itu?" Light memancing.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan masyarakat? Selama ini aku bersembunyi karena tuntutan pekerjaan..."

"Ho... jadi kau sesungguhnya bisa bermasyarakat ya... aku beri tahu ya, Ryuzaki... aku lah yang terhebat bila berhubungan dengan masyarakat... jangan main-main denganku..."

"Kira... tentu saja..."

"Cih... jadi kau terima atau tidak?"

"Aku terima! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Jangan bercanda denganku, Kira!"

"Ha! Lihat dirimu, kekanakkan sekali!"

"Apa itu sebuah pembelaan?"

"Terserah! Jadi, siap atau tidak?" Light hampir berteriak.

"Katakan!"

Maka, dimulailah sebuah kekonyolan lain.

* * *

Ryuzaki menatap sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di ujung sebuah jalan.

Perumahan itu tampak lengang di siang hari yang panas.

Ryuzaki tengah menatap Light dengan ekspresi was-was. Sesungguhnya ia tidak yakin apakah bisa menyamai pemuda itu. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah! Ia kan L. Iya kan?

Pandangan Ryuzaki tertuju pada sebuah rumah berukuran besar yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Light tengah berada di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Wajahnya tersenyum sangat ramah seraya berbicara dengan sang tuan rumah; seorang ibu paruh baya yang berwajah manis.

Tak lama Light memasuki ambang pintu dan menghilang ke dalam rumah bersama si tuan rumah yang tersenyum hangat.

Ryuzaki mengeryit; tanda tidak senang.

"Sales keramik ya... hebat, Light-kun..." bisik Ryuzaki sebal.

Ya, rupanya Light menantang Ryuzaki menjadi seorang sales atau seorang pekerja lapangan.

Light tahu bahwa Ryuzaki itu tipe anti-sosial, maka rencananya ini benar-benar brilian.

Tapi, sepertinya Light harus tahu bahwa Ryuzaki itu tipe yang benar-benar keras. Walau ia tahu bahwa ia _mungkin_ tidak bisa melakukannya, tapi ia akan berupaya keras untuk merampungkannya.

Itulah Ryuzaki.

Dan sebenarnya Light sudah tahu akan hal itu, karena itulah justru hal ini akan menjadi lebih menarik.

_Ia pikir._

Light berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil_ porche_ hitam di sudut jalan. Ia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Wajahnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seolah-olah ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertaruhan besar.

Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Aku berhasil menjual satu set marmer untuk satu lantai... perusahaan ekspor impor... dan ia juga berkata bahwa ia berencana akan memesan marmer untuk rumah barunya... dan tebak apa... ia berharap bahwa aku yang akan datang untuk melayaninya lagi nanti..." Light tertawa kecil dengan sombong.

Ryuzaki masih cemberut.

"Kau harus berhasil menjual setidaknya satu piece keramik, Ryuzaki... jangan mengecewakan perusahaan yang kita pinjam..." Light mengejek.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Light-kun... aku bahkan belum beranjak dari sini..."

"Oh, aku sih berharap kau bisa menyerah sekarang juga, sebelum kau akan semakin mempermalukan dirimu..."

"Aku keluar sekarang..." Ryuzaki membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah sebuah rumah besar di sebuah sudut lain.

Langkahnya pelan namun pasti.

Mereka pergi ke kota dan meminjam nama sebuah toko keramik. Mereka berjanji akan menjadi seorang _freelancer_ yang bekerja untuk toko tersebut. Tentu saja hal ini awalnya diragukan oleh pemilik toko, namun saat si pemilik toko mendapatkan telepon entah-dari-siapa, ia langsung memberikan apa yang diperlukan bagi Light dan Ryuzaki.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang. Bertarung dengan keras. Light dengan percaya diri telah bersiap menerima kemenangan yang absolut, karena mengingat Ryuzaki adalah tipe yang anti-sosial, ia berpikir bahwa tidaklah mungkin Ryuzaki dapat memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Bahkan Light meragukan Ryuzaki bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Bah.

Ryuzaki berjalan mantap mendekati sebuah rumah bergaya modern yang berada di ujung jalan. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah itu, ia segera membunyikan bel dan menunggu.

Tidak ada yang keluar.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Ryuzaki menekan bel sekali lagi.

Satu menit.

Ia menekannya lagi.

Rupanya ini bukanlah hari yang baik untuk Ryuzaki.

Kemudian setelah menekan bel berkali-kali, pintu itu terbuka.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang bertubuh tinggi tampak di balik pintu mahony kokoh berwarna gelap itu. Wanita itu berwajah mirip seperti batang pohon yang tua. Keras. Dan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya ia terlihat tengah dalam mood yang tidak baik. Namun, terlepas dari semuanya itu, wanita itu sangat cantik dan anggun.

Ryuzaki menatapnya sekilas sebelum kemudian ia memberikan salam.

"Selamat siang, nyonya... maaf mengganggu anda di hari yang terik seperti ini..." kata Ryuzaki sopan.

Wanita itu mengernyit sebentar sebelum menjawabnya dengan ketus, "Ya, sangat terik saya rasa... sehingga saya memutuskan untuk merilekskan diri di dalam ruangan yang sejuk sebelum ada orang tolol yang menekan-nekan bel seperti orang gila dan mengganggu istirahat saya..."

"Maafkan saya kalau begitu, nyonya... tapi saya ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran menarik untuk anda dan saya rasa anda akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarnya..." kata Ryuzaki memulai pertarungan.

"Oh ya? Hm... mari saya pikirkan... penawaran apa yang akan diberikan orang seperti anda..." wanita itu melihat Ryuzaki dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "... yang dengan cerdasnya memilih tengah hari yang terik untuk berpromosi, sedangkan semua orang tengah beristirahat di hari minggu yang sangat cerah ini... tuan?"

"Oh, anda pasti akan menyukainya, nyonya..." Ryuzaki berkata.

"Hm... jadi?" wanita itu berkata tidak sabar.

"Saya dari sebuah perusahaan porselen, nyonya... saya bersedia memberikan penawaran terbaik kepada anda..."

"Ho... jadi... itu rupanya... hm..."

"Saya berjanji semua produk yang saya tawarkan adalah yang terbaik..."

"Oh ya?" sang nyonya mendengus ragu.

"Oh ya... saya akan tunjukan..." Ryuzaki menurunkan tasnya dan merogoh ke dalamnya.

"Maaf... tuan... er siapapun anda..." wanita itu menyela.

Ryuzaki berhenti dan menatap wanita itu.

"Rupanya anda tidak tahu bahasa isyarat ya..." ia mendesah dan melanjutkan, "saya tidak mau melihatnya..."

Hening.

Ryuzaki masih menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ya, maaf ya tuan-siapapun-anda... saya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apapun-barang-menarik yang anda tawarkan..."

Ryuzaki kini menatap wanita itu lurus-lurus.

"Tidak mau?"

"Ya. Saya tidak tertarik. Saya tidak mau melihatnya."

Hening.

"Mengapa, nyonya?"

Tanpa diduga, wanita itu mundur satu langkah. "Eh? Kenapa? Ya karena saya tidak mau, tidak perlu alasannya, tuan..." wanita itu mulai merasa kesal.

"Ya, mengapa anda tidak tertarik dengan produk saya? Saya bahkan belum mengeluarkan contoh-contohnya..."

"Er... maaf ya, tuan... saya tidak mau... saya tidak ada waktu..."

Ryuzaki tampak kesal. "Nyonya, saya sarankan anda sebaiknya untuk sejenak meninggalkan hobi-hobi anda yang sangat tidak bermutu itu... ya, saya tahu bahwa anda tengah melakukan hobi yang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan juga anda sering melakukannya... sebaiknya anda mulai memikirkan untuk olahraga jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuh anda... dan juga kurangilah memakan sesuatu yang berminyak... karena itu sangat tidak berguna... oh ya anda seharusnya juga bertindak hati-hati terhadap apa yang anda ucapkan karena itu akan berdampak sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan anda di kemudian hari..." Ryuzaki tiba-tiba mengeluarkan nasihat detektifnya dan sukses membuat wanita itu _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"A... apa... kurang ajar... jadi sekarang kau menghinaku, ha?"

"Saya sedang tidak menghina anda nyonya, saya sedang membantu anda..."

"Dengar! Sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang juga, sebelum polisi menjebloskan anda ke penjara! Saya masih bertoleran saat ini, tapi saya bisa berubah menjadi sangat kejam jika saya benar-benar marah..." ancam wanita itu.

"Dengar, nyonya yang baik..." Ryuzaki maju satu langkah. "Saya benar-benar harus menjual produk ini..."

"Ha? Hebat! Jadi saya harus membelinya, begitu?" wanita itu tampak geli.

"Ya, saya rasa begitu... maka bantulah saya..."

"Ini benar-benar menjijikan! Baik, cukup main-mainnya! Sekarang kau boleh pergi!"

"Saya sarankan sebaiknya anda menurut, nyonya, jika tidak sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi pada anda..." Ryuzaki semakin kacau.

Sekarang wanita itu mendelik ngeri ke arah Ryuzaki dan bermaksud untuk membanting pintu di depan Ryuzaki. Namun, sebelum ia melakukan itu, rupanya sang detektif kita telah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan wanita di depannya ini. Maka, Ryuzaki meletakkan tangannya di ambang pintu seraya berbisik, "Anda harus membantu saya... satu-satunya cara adalah anda harus membeli produk ini..."

Wanita itu menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan horor.

Dan sejenak saja, sebuah seruan minta tolong bergema di komplek perumahan tersebut.

* * *

Light tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres saat melihat wanita itu mundur satu langkah. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa ternyata Ryuzaki sangat keras kepala.

Masa sih dia akan melakukan segala cara agar tujuannya tercapai?

Hey, dia memang L, tapi kan tidak semua hal harus disamakan dengan strategi kerja dia sebagai detektif!

Benar-benar!

Dan benar saja, hanya beberapa detik sebelum wanita itu kemudian menjerit-jerit panik karena Ryuzaki menghalangi pintu. Light bergegas keluar mobil dan menghampiri kekacauan tersebut.

Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana cara si detektif itu menawarkan produk.

Ha!

Wanita itu menjerit-jerit panik seraya menekan pintu rumahnya sementara seorang pemuda aneh tengah berdiri menghalangi pintu tersebut di depannya.

"Tenang, nyonya... saya katakan anda akan baik-baik saja jika anda membeli produk saya..." kata Ryuzaki semakin memperburuk situasi.

Wanita itu mengernyit seakan-akan tengah melihat kuman.

"Pergi kau penjahat! Aku bersumpah kau pasti membusuk di penjara!" wanita itu berseru kesal bercampur horor.

"Anda salah, nyonya, saya bukanlah penjahat... mengapa anda tidak membeli saja produk saya ini, nyonya, dan saya akan pergi dari tempat anda..."

"_Asshole_! Pergi kau! Polisi benar-benar akan datang! Akane! Akane!"

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar muncul dari dalam rumah bersamaan dengan tibanya Light di samping Ryuzaki.

Si Akane memelototi Ryuzaki dengan garang sementara Light tiba tepat pada waktu untuk menyelamatkan detektif malang itu dari pukulan si Akane.

"Astaga, Ryuzaki, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" bisik Light frustasi.

"Tenang saja, Light-kun... aku sedang menjalani pertarunganku, kau tidak usah ikut campur..." kata Ryuzaki egois.

"Astaga, Ryuzaki... jika sudah begini tidak mungkin aku tidak ikut campur..."

"Jadi ini adalah temanmu, ha?" wanita itu berteriak histeris. "Oh, bagus! Untunglah kau segera datang sebelum orang gila ini menganiaya aku!"

"Saya tidak ingin menganiaya anda, nyonya... saya hanya ingin menjual produk..."

"Ryuzaki... jika begini, kau memang terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang ingin merampok..." Light tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Ini adalah pertaruhan, Light-kun... maka segalanya akan kulakukan..."

"Ya ampun, Ryuzaki..."

"Oh, jadi kalian mempermainkan aku ya?" wanita itu berteriak sejadinya.

"Polisi akan segera tiba... kalian akan tahu rasa!" sambung si Akane.

"Saya akan masuk penjara, nyonya, asal anda membeli produk saya..." Ryuzaki masih belum menyerah.

"Kau akan membusuk di penjara, aneh! Dan aku tetap tidak mau membeli produk terkutukmu!" seru si wanita di telinga Ryuzaki.

"Nyonya, anda sungguh menyedihkan... saya rasa anda akan mati muda jika begini terus..."

Light dan Akane terdiam seketika. Si nyonya terbelalak dengan ngeri.

Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara seorang wanita yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

* * *

[Kantor polisi]

"Saya tidak mau tahu! Jika saya tidak melihat dua bedebah ini, terutama dia!" tunjuk si wanita kepada Ryuzaki, "tidak masuk ke penjara, saya akan mengadakan perkara dengan kalian semua!"

Seorang petugas kepolisian yang tengah menahan sweatdrop, tersenyum aneh.

"Tenang dulu, madam..." kata si polisi.

Polisi itu melirik Ryuzaki dan Light dengan tatapan lelah.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin menjual produk... anda saja yang tidak mengerti..."

"Apa!"

"Sudah, cukup..." si polisi melerai.

"Baik, baik mereka akan menerima ganjarannya, maka saya mohon anda segera pulang, nyonya..." sambung si polisi.

"Jika saya melihat mereka lagi maka saya tidak akan segan memperkarakan ini ke pengadilan! Ini pelecehan!"

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, nyo-"

Polisi itu segera membungkam mulut Ryuzaki dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya seraya berkata, "Ah... baik-baik... semua sudah selesai... sekarang anda bisa tenang, mereka akan berada di penjara seumur hidup..." polisi itu tertawa gugup.

Wanita itu melemparkan pandangan yang sangat kejam sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan bersama dengan si Akane.

Setelah wanita itu keluar, polisi itu mendesah keras.

"Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak membawa keributan diantara kalian menyebar ke masyarakat?" kata si polisi dengan nada lelah. "Kalian selalu saja bertengkar..."

"Jangan salahkan saya, Matsuda-san... saya hanya menuruti perkataan Light-kun saja..."

"Oh, jadi sekarang setelah semua ini, kau menyalahkanku, Ryuzaki?"

Polisi malang itu menatap mereka. Siapapun yang menatap ekspresinya pasti akan merasa iba

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, Light-kun... aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya..."

"Demi Tuhan, Ryuzaki! Kau benar-benar seperti orang idiot, kau tahu? Apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Kau hampir saja didakwa karena tuduhan mau memerkosa, merampok dan menganiaya seorang wanita paruh baya! Astaga!" Light tidak memercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi memang benar, wanita itu akan memperkarakan Ryuzaki bila Light tidak berusaha menawar. Mereka beruntung Matsuda ada di kantor, jika tidak ,mereka sepertinya memang harus menginap entah sehari atau dua hari di dalam penjara.

"Aku hanya menjual produk..." Ryuzaki masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar-kau hampir membuat masalah! Kau sedang menjual produk atau sedang menakut-nakuti sih?" Light naik pitam. "Harusnya kau lihat caramu tadi menawarkan produk! Astaga, kurasa pasti semua orang yang tidak mengenalmu akan segera menyangka bahwa kau adalah seorang penjahat jika dilihat dari caramu tadi... benar-benar aneh!" Light menahan emosi untuk tertawa lepas.

"Kau hanya iri, Light-kun..."

"Astaga..." Light tidak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Ryuzaki! Kau benar-benar aneh!"

"Ha... aku aneh? Kau hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku hebat, kan?"

"Kau benar-benar aneh! Manusia aneh yang introvert dan menyedihkan!"

"Kau keterlaluan, Light-kun... kau menyinggung-nyinggung tentang hal yang sensitif disini..."

"Ha! Lalu?"

"Kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau sangat payah? Kira, kau akan segera terungkap... tunggu saja..."

"Brengsek kau! Kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! Kau menyimpang lagi!"

"...!"

"...!"

Matsuda berdiri memperhatikan kedua orang yang tengah berdebat er... bertengkar layaknya dua orang bocah memperebutkan sebuah permen.

Ia mendesah dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka di ruangan yang malang itu.

Pintu tertutup, meredam suara-suara pertengkaran yang semakin lama malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Entah kapan mereka akan berhenti.

Mungkinkah saat matahari telah berada di tempat tidurnya? Ataukah hingga bumi terbelah menjadi dua?

_Who knows?_

**Chapter Five: Who is the best? - End**

* * *

**Author's**: LOL

Siapa yang terbaik? Yang jelas mereka seri dalam hal keras kepala.

Ya ampun, dipikir Ryuzaki, semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan caranya... setidaknya ia sekarang menyadari bahwa tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan sudut pandang yang sama.

Namun, rupanya Ryuzaki tidak semudah itu menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kekurangan. _Poor_ Ryuzaki. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya salah tapi tetap bersikeras, atau memang ia tidak menyadarinya, ya? Menarik. :D

Anggap saja Ryuzaki sedang tidak beruntung.

Tapi dia rupanya benar-benar ingin sekali menang dari Light. :D

Sungguh dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala. Siapa sih yang menggabungkan kedua makhluk ini dalam satu tim? For God's sake!

Okay, silakan berkomentar apapun. Saya sangat menghargainya.

Thanx for read and review.


	6. Letter

**Author's**: Kali ini karena special untuk Haloween, maka akan sedikit _creepy_ dan menegangkan. Tapi saya jamin tidak akan semenakutkan itu kok. Chapter ini sekaligus juga saya buat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat L. Oh ya maaf, karena chapter ini sedikit panjang. Baik, karena saya tidak ingin merusak misteri dan keasyikannya, maka saya tidak akan menuliskan sebuah summary disini. So, baca saja dan please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor, friendship and lil' suspense.

**Note**: No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira.

* * *

**Notice - Special Haloween and L's Birhtday  
**

**Chapter Six: Letter**

**

* * *

**

Yagami Light dan Ryuzaki berpandangan.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Ekspresi mereka datar, hingga sedetik kemudian Light menyeringai penuh arti.

"Cepat buka, Light-kun.." kata Ryuzaki dengan nada yang diseret-seret. Nada itu memang tampak cuek, namun kita semua tahu bahwa suara itu mengandung ketidaksabaran yang sangat.

Ya, Ryuzaki sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Untuk apa?

Light menunduk dan menatap sesuatu yang tengah digenggamnya.

Sebuah amplop polos berukuran kecil.

Light menatap amplot mungil itu dan kemudian melirik wajah Ryuzaki yang tampaknya sudah dihiasi dengan ekspresi tidak sabar. Ia cemberut.

"Haha… wajahmu lucu sekali, Ryuzaki…" ejek Light.

"Ha? Wajah saya lucu? Kau pasti bercanda, Light-kun… aku sempat mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan dulu sekali, dan mereka semua menangis saat melihat wajahku… coba katakan lagi bahwa wajahku lucu…" kata Ryuzaki makin cemberut.

Light kini mengikik.

"Iya sih, kuakui wajahmu memang sedikit menyeramkan… terkadang kau seperti sedang melotot… er matamu itu terkadang seperti ingin melompat keluar… terkadang juga kau seperti orang aneh yang er… maaf, tapi kau mirip sekali seperti orang yang sakit jiwa saat sedang berdiam diri di depan komputer… diam saja… dan pandanganmu itu loh… kosong…" Light menahan tawa sebisanya.

Ryuzaki menyipitkan matanya.

"Light-kun…"

"Iya, iya… kubuka…" Light mengakhiri ejekannya dan mulai membuka amplop kecil yang ada di genggamannya.

Light membuka tutupnya yang tidak tersegel dan menarik dari dalamnya sebuah kertas putih polos kecil berbentuk persegi.

Seketika ia terkesima.

_'Ya, kau benar, Lighty Light… dia memang jelek.'  
_

.

Sebenarnya ini semua bermula dari empat hari yang lalu.

Sebuah kasus yang cukup menyita perhatian kepolisian menyebabkan Light dan Ryuzaki terpaksa harus meninggalkan Tokyo.

Untuk apa? Rekreasi?

_In ur dream._

Bukan, mereka meninggalkan Tokyo untuk bekerja.

Mereka harus pergi ke sebuah hotel sederhana di daerah Osaka untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut secara langsung. Kepolisian mengatakan bahwa kasus itu ada kaitannya dengan Kira, dan layak untuk di observasi. Walau Ryuzaki pesimis dengan kasus aneh tersebut, namun Light bersikeras untuk pergi. Karena bagi Light segala hal yang ada kaitannya dengan si 'keparat menyedihkan' itu walau sekecil apapun layak untuk diselidiki.

Dasar keras kepala.

Tidak… sesungguhnya, er, alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena dia selalu dituduh sebagai si 'keparat menyedihkan' itu oleh rekannya sendiri.

Ya.

Kau sudah tahu? Oh, baiklah kalau begitu.

Ya, menyebalkan bukan?

Maka mereka berkemas dan langsung menuju Osaka.

.

[October, 25]

Hari pertama tidak terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh. Hari kedua juga damai-damai saja kecuali jika hal seperti 'Ryuzaki merusakkan sebuah kursi karena terjatuh dari atasnya saat dalam mode 'kambuh'' bisa disebut sebagai kekacauan. Anda tentu tahu persis apa yang saya maksudkan disini.

Hari ketiga, ketika fajar masih berada di ambang pintu, hal itu pun dimulai.

Light yang pertama kali menemukannya.

Ia pergi ke ruang depan, dan disanalah ia melihatnya. Tergeletak di dekat pintu.

Sebuah surat.

Light menatap surat itu sekilas sebelum kemudian ia melongok ke kanan kirinya. Kemudian ia melewati surat itu dan memeriksa kunci pintu.

Pintu masih dalam keadaan terkunci dari dalam.

Light kembali melirik surat itu.

Ia sempat ragu sebentar, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memungutnya.

Sebuah surat kecil. Amplopnya kecil. Berbentuk persegi dan berwarna putih polos. Tidak ada sebuah keterangan disana. Tulisan atau pun sandi. Tidak ada apapun.

Light menemukan bahwa amplop itu tidak tersegel. Ia mengangkat alisnya seraya bergumam heran. Siapa yang melakukan hal kurang kerjan seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu intinya. Yang dipikirkan Light pertama kali adalah _mengapa_ benda itu bisa berada disana.

Jika benda ini berasal dari luar, jelas-jelas hal yang aneh, karena pintu masih terkunci dari dalam. Jika berasal dari dalam... tunggu... tidak mungkin kan Ryuzaki melakukan hal konyol ini?

Atau... memang iya?

Tapi untuk apa? Mungkinkah ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Light?

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Tidak-tidak, Light hanya bercanda, ia tidak benar-benar memikirkan itu. Tentu saja, kan?

Dasar bodoh.

Light pun menarik dari dalamnya sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi yang sesuai dengan bentuk amplopnya.

Sebuah kertas persegi biasa.

Ada sesuatu disana.

Light mengangkat alisnya lagi. Kali ini ekspresinya menarik. Sebuah ketertarikan yang dicampur dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

'_Halo.'_

Tulisan itu jelas-jelas tulisan seseorang. Tulisan yang rapih dan jelas. Tertulis dengan tinta hitam.

Light terdiam sekilas sebelum kemudian terlompat karena kaget saat Ryuzaki menyapanya.

"Ryuzaki... lihat ini... jangan katakan bahwa kau yang melakukannya..." Light memberikan surat itu ke hadapan Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. "Apa ini, Light-kun?" tanyanya terus terang.

"Ini surat, er, maksudku aku tidak tahu, ini sudah ada di dekat pintu saat aku masuk barusan..."

"Sebuah surat..." Ryuzaki membaca kertas kecil yang merupakan isi dari amplop misterius itu. "Halo..." ia menirukan kata surat tersebut.

"Jadi?" tuntut Light.

"Jadi?" Ryuzaki balas bertanya.

"Benda ini berada di dalam... dan pintu masih terkunci... bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Light.

"Menurutku ada tiga kemungkinan, Light-kun..."

Light mengisyaratkan bahasa mata yang artinya kira-kira 'dan itu adalah...?'

"Pertama, ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan kita, kedua ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan kita danketiga kau pasti sedang sangat bosan sekali karena melakukan lelucon konyol seperti ini, Light-kun..."

Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap.

"Ha? Yang benar saja, Ryuzaki..." Light menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi, bukan kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Hei, mari kita duduk dan membicarakan masalah ini... sebelum aku habis kesabaran dan meninjumu..." Light berlalu sambil merebut surat itu dari tangan Ryuzaki.

.

Itulah awal dimana 'peristiwa' misterius ini bermula.

Sebuah surat misterius di pagi hari.

Awalnya mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, walaupun tentunya mereka memikirkan bagaimana cara benda itu masuk ke dalam. Celah pintu jelas adalah jawabannya. Namun, jika diperhatikan lagi, jarak antara celah pintu dan tempat surat itu berada, lumayan jauh. Kecil kemungkinannya ada yang bisa memasukan benda itu dengan cara mendorongnya lewat celah pintu dan berakhir dengan posisi yang lurus dan tepat di tengah.

Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Mereka lebih menganggapnya sebagai jeda di tengah hari-hari yang sangat menyibukkan.

Maka, satu hari pun berlalu dengan kenyataan mereka_ hampir_ melupakan peristiwa 'aneh' tersebut.

.

[October, 26]

Hari ketiga merangkak naik.

Light sudah hampir melupakan secara total hal 'aneh' kemarin, sampai ia kembali menemukan hal serupa saat ia melewati ruang depan.

Light menatap sebuah surat kecil di dekat pintu. Posisinya lurus, rapih dan tepat di tengah diameter pintu dengan jarak kira-kira tiga puluh centimeter dari ambang pintu.

Light melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia melirik kanan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan situasi sekitarnya dan kemudian memeriksa pintu.

Terkunci.

Ia pun menghela napas dan memungut surat itu.

Ia membuka tutupnya dan menarik sehelai kertas persegi dari dalamnya.

'_Apakah kamu sering bosan?'_

Light terpana.

Light terlompat kaget –lagi– saat suara Ryuzaki sampai ke telinganya.

"Astaga, Ryuzaki, berhentilah membuatku kaget! Lihat ini!" seru Light seraya menunjukan surat kedua.

Ryuzaki kembali menggumamkan tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

"Sepertinya aku salah... orang ini rupanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Berhenti bercanda, Ryuzaki... ini tidak lucu... jelas-jelas kita harus mengusut hal ini... jujur saja, ini mulai menggangguku..."

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan mata kosongnya yang lebar. "Oh ya? Kau merasa takut?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku takut! Aku bilang kita harus mengusut siapa pelaku yang melakukan hal konyol ini... ini mulai membuatku tidak nyaman... dan satu lagi Ryuzaki... entah kenapa aku mendapat kesimpulan bahwa terlepas dari siapa pun orang ini, sepertinya dia bisa mendengar percakapan kita kemarin..."

Ryuzaki menatap Light dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Polisi sudah menggeledah tempat ini, Light-kun... dan tidak ditemui satu pun alat penyadap..."

"Bisa saja alat itu merupakan teknologi yang maju... siapa tahu, iya kan?" Light rupanya mulai panik.

"Aku kira tidak, Light-kun... karena Watari pun sudah memeriksanya... dan bukankah kita juga sudah memeriksanya saat pertama kali datang ke tempat ini?"

"Sebuah celah mungkin saja terjadi kan..."

"Kemungkinan itu kecil, Light-kun..."

"Tapi tetap saja ada kan..."

"Ya, mungkin saja..."

"Menurutku kita harus memeriksa ini, Ryuzaki..." Light melangkah ke dekat pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Ia melangkah melewati ambangnya dan melongok ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Musim ini bukanlah musim liburan. Hotel ini sepi jika bukan musim liburan.

Light kemudian melangkah keluar dan menyusuri lorong.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang dirasa aneh untuk dicurigai...

Light mendengus dan kembali ke kamar.

"Bagaimana penyelidikannya?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Light menghempaskan diri di sofa di seberang detektif itu. "Nihil."

"Oh..."

Hening.

Light tampak mulai berpikir keras.

Ryuzaki menangkap sinar mata Light yang tengah kebingungan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Light-kun... menurut pendapatku... banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk melakukan hal itu... jangan lupakan bahwa kita di hotel... sebuah hotel pasti selalu memiliki kunci cadangan, Light-kun..."

"Jadi, maksudmu, ada orang yang minta kunci cadangan kamar kita dan si petugas lobi dengan senang hati mau menyerahkannya? Begitu?"

"Bagaimana jika itu adalah sesuatu yang memang ada tujuannya... sangat penting..."

"Tidak masuk akal... setahuku tidak ada hotel yang mau menyerahkan kunci cadangan kamar tamunya kepada orang lain..."

"Ada banyak kemungkinan, Light-kun..."

"Kau benar... tapi, tetap saja... astaga, ini membuatku tidak nyaman... ini seperti sebuah permainan anak kecil... kalau ada yang mau membunuh kita, aku mungkin masih mengerti dan akan memercayainya... tapi... ini..." Light tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Light kemudian berusaha untuk menguasai diri. Ia terbiasa bersikap dewasa dan menyikapi segala sesuatunya dengan tenang. Ia adalah seorang yang cerdas. Namun, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang iseng yang bahkan memata-matai dirinya tak ayal membuatnya sedikit panik. Tapi ia memang harus tenang. Bagaimana pun Yagami Light harus selalu profesional.

"Baiklah... aku pikir memang ada banyak kemungkinan... kita lihat saja kelanjutannya..."

.

Light merasa sedikit tenang saat kemudian ia kembali merasa diserang kepanikan saat melihat surat ketiga tergeletak di tempat biasa. Kali ini bahkan waktu kemunculannya berubah!

Light menemukan surat itu tepat pukul satu siang pada hari yang sama ia menemukan surat kedua. Si pengirim rupanya tidak bisa bersabar untuk meletakannya esok hari.

Light memungut surat itu dengan jengkel dan kemudian dengan tergesa membuka tutupnya.

'_Mengapa kamu tidak menjawabku? Apakah kamu sering bosan? Aku juga sering bosan... karena itu aku mengajakmu bicara...'_

Light melepaskan surat di tangannya dan berlari ke dalam.

.

"Aku yakin bahwa ia ingin berkenalan denganmu, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Aku pikir juga begitu... tapi... mengapa ia tidak mengetuk pintu saja dan berkata bahwa ia ingin berkenalan denganku? Daripada bermain-main dengan konyon seperti ini..."

"Banyak kemungkinan, Light-kun..."

"Mengapa ia tidak tertarik padamu, Ryuzaki? Mengapa hanya aku? Bukankah kita berdua disini..."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Ryuzaki menatap Light.

"Aku rasa itu karena aku tidak semenarik dirimu, Light-kun..."

"Ha?" Light kaget mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Ryuzaki.

"Kau itu kan populer... lihat saja dirimu... aku yakin banyak gadis yang terpikat olehmu... itu saja sudah merupakan satu poin..." Ryuzaki menjelaskan. Light mengernyit sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak mungkin kan..."

"Mungkin..."

"Dia seorang wanita?"

"Aku tidak tahu... mengapa kau mengira dia adalah seorang wanita?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pria, kan?"

"Bisa saja dia adalah seorang gadis kecil atau seorang remaja..."

"Oh..." Light memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi..." Light menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita tunggu yang berikutnya? Kita lihat apa maunya dan mungkin saja seiring berjalannya waktu, kita bisa menemukan petunjuk dari balik semua ini..." Ryuzaki menyarankan.

"Tentu saja kita harus tahu apa maunya... aku setuju, mari kita lihat..."

.

Light menemukan surat keempat pukul lima sore. Di tempat yang biasa.

Ia membukanya dan mengernyitkan kening.

'_Kalian mau tahu apa mauku? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian, terutama dengan kamu, Lighty Light... oh ya, aku tidak suka cara temanmu bicara, Lighty Light.'_

.

Surat kelima ditemukan pukul delapan malam.

Light memberikan surat itu kepada Ryuzaki dan kali ini surat itu mampu membuat Ryuzaki beremosi.

'_Aku bosan. Mengapa kamu tidak menjawabku, Lighty Light? Katakan pada temanmu itu bahwa ia itu aneh dan menyebalkan.'_

"Oh ya?" Ryuzaki bergumam.

"Kau tahu dia pasti hanya bercanda, Ryuzaki... lagipula, hey! Jangan anggap penting omongan orang ini... dia benar-benar menyedihkan..."

"Hati-hati Light-kun... dia bisa mendengar kita..."

Mereka terdiam. Light menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan was-was, seakan-akan ia mengira langit-langit itu akan runtuh kapan saja.

"Ambilkan aku kertas, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia ingin agar kita membalasnya kan? Maka kita ikuti kemauannya."

.

"'Aku tahu bahwa aku aneh... tapi bukankah kau lebih aneh lagi jika melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Mari kita rayakan hari ini sebagai peringatan bertemunya dua orang aneh sedunia?'" Light membaca tulisan yang ditulis Ryuzaki pada secarik kertas.

Ryuzaki menatapnya datar.

"Kau pasti bercanda... aku tahu bahwa ini sangat konyol, tapi jangan lupa bahwa terlepas dari segalanya, dia itu mungkin sangat berbahaya, Ryuzaki! Kau tidak boleh membuatnya marah!"

"Aku justru ingin membuatnya marah... jika kita tidak memancingnya, dia tidak mungkin mendekat, Light-kun..."

"Teorimu membuatku sakit kepala... tapi sialnya selalu ada benarnya..."

Waktu berlalu. Mereka memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan si 'pengirim' surat misterius tersebut. Ryuzaki memasukan kertas yang sudah ditulisinya dalam amplop terakhir yang ditemukan mereka dan meletakkan benda itu di tempat yang biasanya.

Dan kemudian mereka menunggu.

.

[October, 27]

Light dan Ryuzaki berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menatap kertas yang berada di dalam genggaman Light.

Sebuah pesan baru.

'_Kau memang aneh, pucat. Tapi aku suka dengan Lighty Light. Oh ya aku senang kalian menjawabku, setidaknya aku tidak bosan lagi sekarang.'_

"Baik, Light-kun... kita hampir sampai..." Ryuzaki bergumam. Hampir seperti bisikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ryuzaki?" Light was-was.

"Mari kita menulis jawaban kita, Light-kun."

.

"Kami senang punya sahabat baru. Baik, bolehkah kami tahu siapa kamu? Kami tentunya ingin lebih mengenal kamu." Ryuzaki membaca tulisan Light. "Sopan."

"Setidaknya jangan membuatnya marah dulu... tidak lucu kan jika kita mati duluan sebelum tujuan kita tercapai..." Light tertawa gugup.

"Baik, lakukan apa maumu, Light-kun."

.

Surat ketujuh ditemukan pukul tujuh malam.

'_Kalian ingin tahu siapa aku? Tapi, bukankah aku selalu bersama kalian sepanjang waktu?'_

Light dan Ryuzaki berhenti pada kalimat ini. Ada kalimat lanjutannya, tapi pada kalimat ini mereka spontan melirik panik ke sekeliling mereka dengan gugup. Mereka sedikit berharap akan ada sesosok monster raksasa muncul dari dalam dapur dan menyerang mereka. Mungkin seperti monster _Cloverfield_? Mungkin saja.

Setelah mereka puas memeriksa seluruh sudut, mereka melanjutkan membaca kalimatnya.

'_Oh ya bagaimana jika kita bermain? Kalian boleh bertanya apa saja kepadaku. Aku tahu segalanya.'_

Light dan Ryuzaki berpandangan.

"Baik, Light-kun... bagaimana jika kita split disini? Kita lihat siapa diantara kita yang lebih menarik perhatiannya..."

"Bisa diperjelas?"

"Kita tulis pertanyaan kita masing-masing padanya... tapi kita tidak memberitahukan satu sama lain apa yang kita tulis... setelah itu kita lihat apa jawabannya. Dari sana kita bisa mendapatkan siapa diantara kita yang menarik perhatiannya..."

"Er, sepertinya, bukankah... er, kau bilang aku yang disukainya? Dia juga bilang begitu kan?" tanya Light semakin gugup.

"Kita coba saja, Light-kun."

Light mengiyakan tanpa banyak basa basi.

.

Surat kedelapan muncul. Kali ini sebuah masalah baru mulai timbul.

Mereka menemukan dua buah kertas dalam amplop. Sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka. Masing-masing kertas dilipat dan diberi nama di atasnya.

_Lighty Light_

_Vampire-san_

Mereka memutuskan membuka jawaban Light terlebih dahulu.

'_Oh ya, aku tahu. Kalian dari Tokyo. Benar kan?'_

Ryuzaki menatap Light. "Jadi, kau bertanya padanya apakah dia tahu kita dari mana?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Light mengangguk seraya membuka kertas jawaban Ryuzaki.

'_Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Lighty Light adalah seorang pembunuh. Malah aku pikir kau adalah seorang pembunuh, Tuan Vampir. Kau cocok.'_

Ryuzaki mengernyit dan meremas kertas pucat itu.

"A- Apa... Astaga! Ryuzaki!" Light memutar bola matanya. "Kau bertanya padanya apakah aku ini Kira atau bukan?" Light hampir histeris.

"Dan lihat hasilnya... kau-hebat..." Light mendengus frustasi.

"Aku tidak suka disebut pembunuh, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki berkata. Suaranya sangat berat.

"Ryuzaki... jangan diambil hati... kau sendiri yang memulai perang ini..."

"Aku yakin dia seorang anak kecil..."

"Kenapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Dia tidak dewasa, Light-kun... aku tahu bahwa ada sebagian orang yang kekanakkan... tapi ini tidak... dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil..."

"Oke... ini membuatku semakin panik... hebat..." Light frustasi.

"Lihat ini." Ryuzaki melemparkan berkas ke hadapan Light.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kasus yang sedang kita selidiki sekarang?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Light melihat berkas itu dan seketika terkejut. Ia menatap Ryuzaki dengan ngeri.

"Tapi jangan berspekulasi dulu, Light-kun..."

Tentu saja! Light hampir lupa bahwa tujuan mereka ke hotel ini adalah menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang mirip dengan metode umum Kira saat membunuh. Serangan jantung. Hanya saja kasus ini disebut sebagai kasus yang berbeda dari yang lainnya karena sang korban adalah seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar sembilan tahun. Anak itu tewas pada tengah malam di kamar hotel yang sekarang tengah ditempati Light dan Ryuzaki.

"Oke.. sekarang aku benar-benar akan panik... jangan katakan bahwa kita berhadapan dengan hal supernatural..."

"Aku tidak tahu, Light-kun..."

"_God... You must be kidding_..." Light berdecak tidak sabar. "Maksudku, apa alasan si 'bedebah' Kira itu membunuh anak kecil?"

"Mungkinkah anak ini seorang yang berbahaya? Orang yang sangat jahat?"

"_No way.."_

"Kau tidak melihat apa yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang, Light-kun?"

"_No way!"_

.

Surat kesembilan ditemukan pukul sepuluh malam.

'_Hei, aku bosan lagi. Oh ya, Tuan vampir, kau benar bahwa aku memang masih kecil. Nah kan kalian ketahuan berbohong... kalian bisa melihatku kan? Nah sekarang katakan aku sedang apa?'_

Light langsung memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Ryuzaki menatap kosong kertas di genggamannya.

.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita harus bertindak serius, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki malam itu.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Ryuzaki mengambil kertas dan mulai menulis. Setelah itu ia memberikannya kepada Light.

"'Aku rasa cukup main-mainnya. Kau sama sekali tidak lucu. Jika kau tidak segera muncul, jangan salahkan kami bila kami akan memasukkan kau ke dalam penjara. Dan satu lagi, kau sama sekali tidak hebat. Setidaknya bagi aku, si Tuan Vampir ini, kau sama sekali tidak tampak hebat.'" Light menatap Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

"Apa?" ulang Light.

"Kita harus memancingnya, Light-kun."

"Kau pasti akan menyesal, Ryuzaki..." gumam Light lelah.

.

[October, 28]

Mereka menemukan surat kesepuluh pukul tujuh pagi. Tergeletak di tempat biasanya.

Namun kali ini mereka harus terkejut karena menemukan bahwa kertas di dalam amplop itu bukanlah berwarna putih. Tapi hitam. Dan sebuah tulisan berantakan berada di atasnya. Berwarna merah.

'_Kau membuatku sebal, Tuan Vampir. Kuakui bahwa aku memang tidak hebat, tapi menurutku kau sama sekali lebih parah dariku. Kau itu menyedihkan. Lihat dirimu. Kau pasti tidak pernah bercermin lagi. Iya kan?'_

Ryuzaki jelas tampak tersinggung.

Ia memang bukanlah tipe yang memperhatikan style, tapi siapapun orangnya, jika diejek seperti itu, pasti akan merasa terhina.

Ryuzaki tidak terkecuali.

Akhirnya surat misterius ini menjadi pertarungan antara si 'pengirim' dan Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung dan ia benar-benar akan memasukkan si 'pengirim' itu ke dalam penjara.

Surat kesebelas berbunyi;

'_Aku tidak takut. Kau tidak bisa mengirimku ke penjara. Coba saja kalau bisa.'_

Ryuzaki menjawab;

'Oh ya, kau akan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Aku rasa kau harus segera menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu untuk di penjara selama satu atau dua tahun... tapi kurasa jika kau mau minta maaf dan keluar dari sarangmu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mempertimbangkannya.'

Surat keduabelas;

'_Haha... kau ternyata pandai melucu ya Tuan Vampir. Rupanya kau tidak mengerti ya? Kau tidak__ bisa mengirimku ke penjara karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak terjamah.'_

Light dan Ryuzaki sempat merasakan bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

Ryuzaki membalas;

'Aku bukan pelawak, dan aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau mulai membuatku hilang kesabaran.'

Surat ketigabelas;

'_Jadi? Kau mau apa Tuan vampir?' _

'Aku mau kau muncul disini. Sekarang juga.'

'_Tapi aku disini sekarang.'_

Light dan Ryuzaki berpandangan dan melirik ke sekeliling mereka.

Ryuzaki membalas;

'Oh, disana kau rupanya... bagaimana jika kau kemari? Maksudku, maukah kau menolongku membawakan segelas gula ke sini?'

Saat itu adalah pukul sebelas malam. Dan sepanjang malam itu mereka tidak menemukan surat baru. Hingga pukul tiga pagi mereka tetap terjaga untuk berharap bisa melihat segelas gula bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi hingga pagi menjemput.

.

[October, 29]

Yagami Light dan Ryuzaki berpandangan.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Ekspresi mereka datar, hingga sedetik kemudian Light menyeringai penuh arti. Kegugupan.

"Cepat buka, Light-kun.." kata Ryuzaki dengan nada yang diseret-seret. Nada itu memang tampak cuek, namun kita semua tahu bahwa suara itu mengandung ketidaksabaran yang sangat.

Ya, Ryuzaki sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Untuk apa?

Light menunduk dan menatap sesuatu yang tengah digenggamnya.

Sebuah amplop polos berukuran kecil.

Light menatap amplot mungil itu dan kemudian melirik wajah Ryuzaki yang  
tampaknya sudah dihiasi dengan ekspresi tidak sabar. Ia cemberut.

"Haha… wajahmu lucu sekali, Ryuzaki…" ejek Light.

"Ha? Wajah saya lucu? Kau pasti bercanda, Light-kun… aku sempat mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan dulu sekali, dan mereka semua menangis saat melihat wajahku… coba katakan lagi bahwa wajahku lucu…" kata Ryuzaki makin cemberut.

Light kini mengikik.

"Iya sih, kuakui wajahmu memang sedikit menyeramkan… terkadang kau seperti sedang melotot… er matamu itu terkadang seperti ingin melompat keluar… terkadang juga kau seperti orang aneh yang er… maaf, tapi kau mirip sekali seperti orang yang sakit jiwa saat sedang berdiam diri di depan komputer… diam saja… dan pandanganmu itu loh… kosong…" Light menahan tawa sebisanya.

Ryuzaki menyipitkan matanya.

"Light-kun…"

"Iya, iya… kubuka…" Light mengakhiri ejekannya dan mulai membuka amplop kecil yang ada di genggamannya.

Light membuka tutupnya yang tidak tersegel dan menarik dari dalamnya sebuah kertas putih polos kecil berbentuk persegi.

Seketika ia terkesima.

_'Ya, kau benar, Lighty Light… dia memang jelek.'_

Mereka berpandangan.

.

"O... oke... kemajuan yang pesat... bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa menulis dengan cepat..." Light berbisik.

"Ia seakan sedang berbicara langsung dengan kita. Berbeda dengan caranya yang sebelumnya."

"Mari baca lanjutannya, Ryuzaki..."

'_Oh ya, aku tidak suka gula. Itu membuatku gemuk. Maaf ya Tuan Vampir.'_

"Itu alasannya... _dammit_..." Light bergumam parau.

Ryuzaki melangkah ke pintu dan keluar ke lorong. Light mengikutinya.

Tidak ada sipapun disana.

"Kau masih berpikir bahwa ini adalah er... hal yang ajaib, Ryuzaki?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki melangkah ke dalam lagi dan langsung menuju komputernya. Ia segera menghubungi seseorang lewat komputernya.

"Matsuda... apakah kau yakin bahwa korban meningal karena serangan jantung?" tanya Ryuzaki pada mikrofon di komputernya.

"Itu yang mereka katakan. Yang jelas ia meninggal karena serangan jantung... kata dokter, korban mempunyai sebuah turunan dominan pada darahnya..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Dan, er, Ryuzaki... ini bukti terbaru... aku baru ingin mengirimkannya ke tempat kalian... korban adalah seorang anak yang dikenal sebagai seorang perfectionist di usianya... dia juga pandai dalam hal seni... dan er... dia suka bermain-main dengan kertas dan amplop. Ia sering berkirim-kiriman surat pada teman-temannya. Ini mungkin bukanlah bukti yang penting, tapi aku berharap ini bisa membantu penyelidikan kalian..."

"Matsuda... kau benar-benar telah membantu kami sekarang..."

"Eh, benarkah? Bagaima-"

Ryuzaki memutuskan hubungan.

"Light-kun... aku takut kita memang berhadapan dengan sang korban sekarang..."

"Omong kosong! Kau percaya hal seperti itu, Ryuzaki?" Light tampak berang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku memang masih ragu, tapi. Astaga! Kau tidak boleh menyimpulkan secepat itu!"

"Aku akan melakukan taruhan malam ini, Light-kun... lihat saja."

.

Pukul delapan malam. Serangkaian percakapan misterius terjadi. Ryuzaki mengirim umpan dan ia menerima pukulan balik setiap kira-kira lima belas menit sekali. Mereka bolak balik dari ruang depan dan ruang tengah. Hanya untuk menunggu si 'pengirim' membalas mereka.

'_Jadi kau bilang bahwa aku bukanlah Debora, Tuan Vampir?'_

'Ya. Aku tidak percaya hal-hal semacam itu.'

'_Kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Aku adalah Debora. Aku menginap disini bersama ayah dan ibuku. Oh __iya.'_

'Aku tidak percaya.'

'_Aku meninggal saat tengah __malam. Aku melihat mereka menangisiku. Aku memanggil mereka tapi mereka tidak bisa mendengarku dan terus saja menangis.'_

'Aku tidak percaya.'

'_Aku melihat mereka pergi dari sini. Tapi aku tidak ingin ikut mereka. Aku suka tinggal disini. Makanya aku tetap disini. Sampai kemudian kalian datang.'_

Light mengambil alih dan menulis;

'Oke, lalu kau tahu siapa yang membunuhmu? Kau tahu mengapa kau meninggal?'

'_Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku merasakan sakit pada dadaku. Kemudian aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.'_

'Baik. Jadi kau merasa tidak punya musuh? Kau anak yang manis kan, Debora?'

'_Hey! Jadi sekarang kau mengakui bahwa aku adalah Debora, tuan Vampir?'_

'Aku tidak mengakuinya, tadi itu Lighty Light-mu yang bicara.'

Light menancapkan pandangan mematikan pada Ryuzaki saat ia menuliskan ini.

'_Ow... jadi kau masih belum percaya, Tuan Vampir?'_

'Ya. Aku akan percaya jika kau membuktikannya padaku.'

'_Ok. Baiklah. Aku akan membuktikannya.'_

Light dan Ryuzaki saling pandang.

'Katakan.'

'_Aku akan membunuhmu, Tuan Vampir. Karena aku tidak suka padamu.'_

Ryuzaki bangkit berdiri dan terkesiap.

Light membeku.

Atmosfer tiba-tiba berubah tajam. Mereka bisa merasakan perubahan suhu secara drastis.

Hening.

Kemudian terdengarlah sebuah suara seperti meletup di dapur. Ryuzaki dan Light bergegas ke dapur dan menatap api dari kompor telah menjilat-jilat dinding di belakangnya. Light segera mencengkeram karpet dan memukul-mukulkanya ke arah api yang tengah membabi buta itu.

Ryuzaki bergerak ke arah keran dan kemudian mengguyur kompor dengan seember air.

Api padam.

Light bergerak ke ruang depan dan wajahnya berubah pucat seketika.

"Ia mengunci pintunya..." kunci kamar mereka telah raib secara misterius dari lubangnya.

Ia meraih telepon kamar dan kemudian tahu bahwa sambungannya bermasalah.

Light menyadari bahwa Ryuzaki tidak ada di dekatnya dan kembali ke dapur. Light terbelalak saat menatap serangkaian huruf-huruf hitam yang besar telah terukir di dinding dapur.

'AKU ADALAH DEBORA. AKU TAHU SEGALANYA.'

Light mendekati Ryuzaki dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ryuzaki... kupikir sudah waktunya kita bersikap dewasa..."

Ryuzaki menatap tulisan itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Light jarang sekali melihat ekspresi itu. Ryuzaki kadang berekspresi seperti itu hanya jika ia merasa kesal terhadap Kira. Tapi sekarang, dia kembali menampilkan emosi langka itu.

Ryuzaki tampak bergumul sejenak sebelum ia kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengambil kertas. Ia menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Baik, Light-kun... aku tahu bahwa ini gila... kita lihat saja besok pagi, jika kau menemukan aku masih bernapas, itu berarti dia memaafkanku, tapi jika tidak... kau tahu maksudku..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

.

[October, 30]

"Hey, Ryuzaki... selamat pagi..."

Light menyapa Ryuzaki di ruang tengah. Sejak tadi malam ia terus terjaga. Menanti sebuah tanda. Namun, Light pamit karena harus beristirahat. Maka pemuda itu meninggalkan si detektif sambil berharap bahwa esok pagi ia masih bisa mendengar suara beratnya yang datar lagi.

Dan ternyata ia masih diberi kesempatan.

"Lihat ini, Light-kun..."

Light beranjak ke dekat Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki memberikan enam buah surat.

'_Baik. Aku mengerti. Tapi hanya kali ini. Berharap saja kau tidak membuatku marah lagi, Tuan Vampir.'_

'_Oh, aku tahu namamu Ryuzaki. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Tuan Vampir karena kau mirip sekali seperti Vampir. Dan aku suka dengan setiap sebutan yang aku ciptakan. Apakah kau tidak suka?_'

'_Kau benar. Aku menyukai Tuan Lighty Light karena dia manis. Entahlah, walau aku bisa melihat bahwa dia itu keras dan juga egois, tapi aku suka dia yang seperti itu.'_

'_Oh... jangan bersedih, Tuan Vampir... aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Sekarang kamu sudah menjadi temanku.'_

'_Aku tidak bisa, Tuan Vampir. Karena aku belum mendapatkan kertas terakhir... aku tidak bisa pergi... orang bersayap putih itu tidak akan membukakan pintunya untukku jika aku belum menemukan kertas terakhirku.'_

'_Oh ya? Jadi kau mau membantu aku menemukannya?'_

Light terdiam.

"Ho... jadi... kalian bercakap-cakap dengan akrab sementara aku khawatir bahwa kau mungkin saja sudah tidak bernyawa lagi di pagi hari, Ryuzaki? Bagus sekali..." kata Light sarkasme.

"Maafkan aku, Light-kun. Tapi kami telah mengadakan perdamaian dan sekarang aku tahu apa masalah yang sedang dihadapinya." Ryuzaki berkata seraya menunjuk surat kelima.

"Aku rupanya mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini..." kata Light sedikit bergidik. "Jadi... dia mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan di sini? Dan ia tidak bisa pergi sebelum hal itu terealisasi?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Baiklah... mari kita pikirkan..."

"Matsuda telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa tim forensik telah merampungkan tugasnya. Anak itu bukan korban Kira. Ia positif mengidap penyakit jantung. Apa kataku..." Ryuzaki sedikit memberikan nada lelah di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Baik, baik... salahkan saja aku... tapi lihat siapa yang telah menyebabkan aku seperti ini, huh? Tuduhan membabi butamu itu... bahkan kepada arwah pun kau masih bisa menanyakannya... hebat..."

"Kurasa kita sudah selesai disini, Light-kun." Kata Ryuzaki tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Light.

"Selesai? Katamu kau berjanji akan membantunya?"

"Kita sudah selesai di tempat ini, Light-kun... kita kaan memulainya di tempat baru."

Light mengernyit tanda paham.

"Sebaiknya kita berkemas. Kembali ke Tokyo akan sangat menyenangkan." Kata Ryuzaki.

Kunci telah berada di lubang pintu dan telepon telah memperdengarkan nada sambung saat Light sekilas mengangkatnya ke dekat telinganya takut-takut. Seakan benda itu bisa meledak di telinganya.

.

Mereka terbang ke Tokyo kembali. Bukan untuk kembali ke markas, tapi masih dalam status penyidikan. Namun, kali ini tidak lagi berkaitan dengan Kira. Mereka akan membantu Debora pergi ke surga.

Kediaman Debora berada di Tokyo. Rupanya rumah sederhana yang nyaman itu berada di pinggiran Tokyo yang hiruk pikuk.

Setelah tiba, mereka berdua segera menyampaikan duduk perkaranya kepada kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai orangtua Debora.

Si ibu sedikit tersentak dan kemudian ia menangis sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Si ayah tampak dapat menguasai emosi, namun, mereka tahu. Pria paruh baya itu masih memiliki mata yang bersedih.

"Kami akan membantunya pergi dengan damai." kata Ryuzaki.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa berkata bahwa hal ini tidak masuk akal... tapi, saya tahu bahwa anda benar... semua yang anda ceritakan itu juga terjadi pada kami sesaat sesudah kematian Debora. Kami masih berada satu hari disana untuk menunggu surat-surat dari pihak yang berwajib sebelum kami kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengebumikan anak kami. Dan... kami menemukan sebuah surat di dekat pintu... tepat seperti yang kalian alami. Awalnya kami berpikir itu hanya lelucon yang sangat keji... tapi kami tahu kemudian bahwa ia ada disana..."

"Maaf, tapi bolehkan saya tahu apa isi surat itu?" tanya Light.

Sebelum mengatakannya, pria itu menatap Light dengan tatapan sendu.

"'Aku tidak ingin pergi. Jika kalian ingin pergi, sana pergi. Tapi aku masih ingin disini.'"

Hening.

"Maaf..." Light bergumam.

"Tidak apa..."

"Setelah itu?" Ryuzaki melanjutkan bertanya.

"Kami tidak menemukannya lagi. Setelah itu kami kembali ke Tokyo..."

"Aku mengerti." kata Ryuzaki. "Baiklah, bisakah sekarang kami bekerja untuk membantu anak kalian pergi ke surga?"

.

Kamar itu berbentuk segitiga.

Sungguh sebuah ruangan yang unik. Ayah Debora mengatakan bahwa Debora adalah anak yang cerdas akan seni bahkan sejak masih kecil. Ia sangat mencintai seni dan keteraturan.

Kamar ini adalah buktinya.

Kamar ini sebenarnya berada di lantai atas dan langit-langitnya mengikuti atap rumah yang menjulang berbentuk segitiga. Sebuah tempat tidur yang mungil terletak di sudut. Beberapa kanvas berdiri diam memenuhi sudut yang lain. Hampir dalam naungan kegelapan karena tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari. Kemudian satu set sofa nyaman terletak di sudut yang lain. Lampu kamar berdiri diam di sebelah sofa. Sungguh sebuah kamar yang sangat nyaman. Rupanya ini adalah sebuah studio bagi Debora.

Anak yang sangat menarik.

Ryuzaki memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan dengan seksama. Light memeriksa jendela dan setiap kanvas.

Di sela-sela mereka melakukan itu, mereka bisa melihat banyak foto berpigura seorang gadis kecil yang bertubuh gempal dengan rambut panjang bertebaran di mana-mana di ruangan itu.

Si ayah mengatakan akan ke bawah sebentar, maka mereka ditinggalkan berdua.

"Light-kun... aku bertanya-tanya... apa maksud dari 'belum mendapatkan kertas terakhir'..."

"Mungkinkah sebuah lukisan... atau sebuah potret... atau bisa juga sebenarnya hanya sebuah kertas biasa..."

"Benar... tapi masalahnya dimanakah 'kertas' itu menghilang?" Ryuzaki tampak berpikir.

"Ia adalah seorang perfectionist, Ryuzaki... orang-orang jenis itu tidak sembarangan meletakan barang-barangnya... tidak mungkin jika kita memeriksanya di laci atau di lemari..."

"Kau benar..." Ryuzaki tampak menerawang, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah pemahaman.

Ryuzaki tiba-tiba bergerak menyebrangi ruangan dan mendekati tempat tidur. Ia langsung naik ke atasnya dan tangannya mulai meraba-raba sisi yang bersinggungan dengan dinding.

Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apa?" Light bertanya bingung.

Ryzuaki tersenyum seraya menarik keluar sebuah kertas usang dari sela-sela dinding dan tempat tidur.

"Bingo."

.

[Head Quarter]

"Rupanya itu adalah sebuah surat cinta... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka..."

"Kita bukan anak muda lagi, Light-kun..."

"Kau yang 'bukan anak muda lagi'..." Light menyumpah.

"Mereka segera mengeposkannya ke alamat yang teretra di bagian bawah surat itu... tapi bagian yang menyedihkannya adalah bahwa bocah itu sudah lama meninggal..."

"Kesal rasanya membayangkan mengapa Debora tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu..."

"Sepertinya orang tuanya tahu, Light-kun... hanya saja mereka tidak memberitahukannya padanya, karena mereka tahu bahwa bocah itu sangat berarti bagi Debora..."

"Mereka berpisah dua tahun sebelum si bocah itu meninggal..."

"Hhh... cerita cinta terkadang membuatku mual..."

"Hey, Light-kun... ada satu hal yang sudah lama kupikirkan..."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau pikir Debora akan benar-benar membunuhku malam itu?"

Hening.

"Aku tidak tahu... tapi, kuakui aku benar-benar mengira dia akan membunuhmu..."

"Begitu... aku tahu bahwa ia bisa saja membunuhku... tapi ia tidak melakukannya..."

"Karena kau tidak jahat, Ryuzaki..." Light menghibur.

"Kau yang terbaik baginya, Lighty Light..."

"Oh, hentikan itu..." kata Light kesal.

"Kau benar-benar dianggapnya manis, Light-kun..."

"Yang benar saja..." Light memutar bola matanya.

"Kau memang manis, Light-kun..."

Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi kaku sebelum Light berseru kesal. "Yeah, yeah... aku memang manis, dan kau tidak... terserah kau sajalah..." katanya seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

.

[Keesokana harinya]

Pagi itu Light merasa mendapatkan deja vu.

Ia menahan dirinya untuk berteriak saat melihat sesuatu di dekat pintu di ruang rekreasi.

Ia kemudian berlari mendapatkan Ryuzaki dan memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia telah menemukan surat _ke-tiga puluh._

Ryuzaki mendelik sebentar dan kemudian ia mengikuti Light ke ruang rekreasi.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam seraya menatap sebuah surat beramplop polos berukuran sedang tergeletak manis dan rapih tepat berada di tengah diameter pintu pada jarak sekitar tiga puluh centimeter dari ambang pintu.

Sekilas mereka berpandangan. Kemudian Ryuzaki memungut surat itu.

"Hey... hati-hati mungkin akan meledak..." kata Light jahil.

Ryuzaki membuka tutupnya dengan jari telunjuknya perlahan-lahan.

"Menurutmu harus kita buka, Light-kun?"

"Aku penasaran, tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku penasaran, Ryuzaki..."

"Oh ya?"

"_Godammit!_ Cepat buka!"

Ryuzaki membukanya.

Ia menarik sebuah kertas terlipat dari dalamnya. Rupanya kali ini sebuah kertas dengan ukuran lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Dan kualitasnya sangat bagus.

Tangan Ryuzaki yang terampil membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

Light spontan menyipitkan mata seraya bergumam marah saat melihat isinya.

Sebuah gambar.

Tepatnya sebuah lukisan tangan yang sangat bagus. Lukisan itu dihasilkan dari goresan tipis sebuah pensil yang tentunya sangat berkualitas tinggi jika dilihat dari hasilnya. Dua buah potret yang sangat bagus tergambar didalamnya.

Dua orang laki-laki.

Seorang pemuda berwajah jenjang dan berambut lurus yang sedang tersenyum menatap Ryuzaki dan Light dari dalam kertas. Si pelukis tampaknya sangat berhati-hati melukis bagian rambutnya yang sangat rapih. Di sebelahnya seorang pria dengan wajah tirus dan bermata besar-tampak seperti tengah melotot-menatap mereka dengan pose dingin.

Si pemuda tampak manis dan elegan, namun di dalam lukisan ini si pelukis mengukirkan sebuah pesan rahasia yang tertambat dalam garis-garis mulutnya. Jelas sekali bahwa sebuah kemunafikan yang samar tergores disana. Kemunafikan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Sedangkan untuk si pria di sebelahnya, walau tampak dingin dan kaku, sebuah kehangatan tampak mengintip dari helai-helai ujung rambutnya yang mengalir berantakan ke bahunya yang panjang.

Sebuah kontardiksi yang sangat jelas.

Si pelukis jelas-jelas merupakan seorang yang jenius.

Namun, bukan pesan tersembunyi itu yang membuat Light kesal.

Yang membuatnya kesal adalah sebuah tulsian di bawah gambar tersebut.

_The Beauty and__ The- _**kata ini dicoret**_**-**Beast-_**kata ini dicoret**- _Best._

"Benar kan kataku, Light-kun... kau memang manis... hati-hati, jika persediaan gulaku habis aku mungkin akan memakanmu..." kata Ryuzaki asal lalu. Bahkan ia tampak tengah melamun saat mengatakan itu.

Light tersenyum frustasi.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Ryuzaki..."

"Waw... naik 1%..." Ryuzaki tidak menghiraukan Light.

"Ada lagi..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki menarik sebuah kertas kedua dari dalam amplop.

'_Terima kasih, Tuan Vampir! Dan er, kamu juga Lighty Light. **-tanda hati-**_

_Oh ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku sangat senang. Maka aku membuat hadiah perpisahan untuk kalian. Semoga kalian senang. **-tanda hati-**_

_Oh iya, satu lagi. Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Vampir. Hari yang hebat. Bye bye.'_

Light langsung menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau ulang tahun, Ryuzaki?"

**Notice****: (Special Haloween and L's Birthday Edition) Letter – End.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Hahai! Maaf untuk 'jelek-dan-lain-sebagainya' Ryuzaki! Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa kami semua menyayangimu disini? Oh yeah! 8D

Saya sangat menghargai setiap review dan masukan yang datang. Maka, saya menunggu disini. Lol

Happy Haloween everyone. And Happy Birhtday, my lovely L!

Thanx for read and review.


	7. A Song

**Author's**: Maaf untuk update yang sedikit lama. Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, bahkan mem-watch saya. ^_^ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!

So, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship

**Note**: No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira.

* * *

**Notice  
**

**Chapter Seven: A Song  
**

* * *

Yagami Light memperhatikan.

Jika partnernya ini sedang merasa penat atau bosan-ya, _dia_ bisa merasa bosan-pemuda berkulit pucat itu ternyata suka bersenandung.

Bukan bernyanyi dengan suara keras dan merdu atau pun menjerit-jerit layaknya sang vokalis rock, tapi si detektif nyentrik itu biasanya bersenandung kecil. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan mendengarnya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa ia sedang bergumam. Tapi tidak. Ia sedang bersenandung.

Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan jarang sekali mendapati Ryuzaki bersenandung karena mengingat bahwa ia sama membosankannya dengan layar monitor komputer yang ditatap di depannya. Malah sebenarnya Light tidak percaya bahwa Ryuzaki bisa bernyanyi.

Jika sedang bekerja-dan ini bisa berlangsung 25 jam sehari-Ryuzaki terbiasa hanya berdiam diri dalam pose yang bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai 'pose paling tidak nyaman' untuk duduk.

Light pun sesungguhnya mendapati kejadian langka itu tanpa sadar.

Di suatu hari yang panas, saat mereka tengah menggodok sebuah kasus yang lumayan membuat kepala pening, Light mendapati partnernya itu bersenandung kecil. Pelan. Sangat pelan.

Sebuah kalimat acak yang disenandungkan dalam volume suara yang sangat tipis.

Dan tanpa nada.

Setiap mendengarnya secara tidak sadar, Light selalu menebak, apakah orang di sampingnya ini sedang membaca sebuah file, menggumam, marah-marah (oh ya, kadang terdengar seperti mengumpat kecil) bicara sendiri, atau bernyanyi.

Dan kejadian itu mirip sekali seperti mimpi.

Light tidak menyadari kapan Ryuzaki memulainya, dan kapan ia benar-benar telah berhenti melakukannya.

Terkadang Light baru menyadari bahwa temannya itu sedang bersenandung di depan komputer tadi siang, saat ia sudah akan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Memang, hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Namun, belakangan ini, hal itu menjadi cukup sering.

Benar-benar menarik.

Light mendapati kejadian serupa hari ini. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tidak seperti sedang 'bermimpi'.

Ia tahu bahwa Ryuzaki tengah bersenandung sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, Light tidak menyadari kapan ia memulainya. Tiba-tiba saja Light sudah mendengarnya.

Bisikan-bisikan kecil tanpa nada.

"Hei..."

Light takut-takut menegur orang di sampingnya itu.

Ryuzaki tidak mendengarnya.

"Hei... er..."

Ryuzaki menoleh. Senandungnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Apa, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan mata besarnya yang bulat.

"Um... kau bernyanyi? Apakah kau bernyanyi?"

Tatapan yang tidak nyaman membalas pertanyaan Light.

"Sepertinya iya..."

"Sepertinya?"

"Mungkin, Light-kun..."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya, Light-kun."

"Oh, oke."

Hening.

"Um... kalau boleh tahu... apa yang kau nyanyikan, Ryuzaki?"

"Apa? Oh... bukan hal yang penting... tapi aku memang jarang sekali bernyanyi..."

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu..."

"Ya..."

"Jadi... apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Er... aku hanya penasaran... _nothing personal_, _I mean..."_

"Oke... '_One Of Us._'"

"Ha?"

"Lagunya berjudul '_One Of Us'_, Light-kun_._"

"'_One of us_?'"

"Ya... kau mau dengar liriknya, Light-kun?"

"Boleh saja..."

Kemudian Ryuzaki bernyanyi... er... mungkin tidak bisa disebut bernyanyi, karena ia benar-benar tidak melantunkan sebuah nada.. Ia menggumamkan sejumlah kalimat tanpa nada. Itu tepatnya.

"'**If God had a name…  
Would it be **_**Kira**_**…  
Would you let him see your face…  
If you were faced with him in all his stupidity…  
Would you correct him if he spelt your name wrong…'"**

Light menyipitkan mata.

"Kau mengarangnya sendiri, Ryuzaki?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak bisa mengenali nadanya...karena suaramu terlalu bagus..." katanya sarkastis.

"Oh... aku hanya menyadurnya... entahlah, tapi aku suka lirik ini..."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya... saat aku merasa kesal dengan Kira, aku menyanyikan lagu ini..."

"Kapan kau menciptakannya?"

"Sudah lama, Light-kun..."

"Hoo..."

"Entah kenapa, dengan menyanyikan lagu ini, aku merasa sedikit terhibur..."

"Dengan mencaci?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

"Terserah jika menurutmu itu adalah sebuah cacian..."

"Tapi itu memang _adalah_ sebuah cacian, Ryuzaki."

"Oh ya? Menurutku itu adalah kebenaran."

"Ha?"

"Karena Kira merasa dirinya adalah semacam dewa dan dia merasa dirinya benar... tidak ada satupun penasihat terhebat di dunia ini yang bisa menasihatinya... setidaknya untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ia itu mengalami gangguan jiwa psikis yang cukup berat."

"Ar... aku tahu itu... tapi tetap saja..."

Ryuzaki tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kau mau dengar semua liriknya, Light-kun?"

Light merasa seperti ditodong sebuah senjata. "Um... cobalah..." kata Light ragu-ragu. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar sebuah rentetan makian yang disebut sebagai 'lagu' dari mulut Ryuzaki.

"' **If God had a name…  
Would it be **_**Kira**_**…  
Would you let him see your face…  
If you were faced with him in all his stupidity…  
Would you correct him if he spelt your name wrong…**

**Yeah, yeah, God is a moron.  
Yeah, yeah, God isn't good.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah…  
What if **_**God**_** was one of us…  
Just a **_**slob**_** like one of us…  
With Ray **_**Pen**_**bar on the bus…  
Trying to kill the criminals.**

**If God had a face…would it be ugly…  
And would you want to see…  
If seeing burnt your eyes out,  
Can you believe…  
He's just an idiotic kid with a dream…  
To make life shitty.**

**Yeah, yeah, God is a loser.  
Yeah, yeah, God is a prat.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah…  
What if **_**God**_** was one of us…  
The jo**_**ker**_** of the circus…  
People **_**think**_** he's dangerous…  
But he's just a brainless twit…**

**Yeah, yeah, God is a dope.  
Yeah, yeah, He's just a freak.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
What if **_**God**_** was one of us…  
With a **_**men**_**tal illness…  
Causing **_**chaos**_** on the bus…  
Killing agents and police.**

**Trying to move out of his home…  
To cause the murders all alone…  
He thinks he's kept himself unknown  
We'll knock him off his foolish throne  
His stupidness will then be shown.  
Lets smash his head in with a stone.'"**

Light tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa sekaligus kaget.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi seperti itu, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light dengan perasaan luar biasa.

"Ya." kata Ryuzaki dengan... bangga.

"Oke... ini benar-benar luar biasa, Ryuzaki... maksudku... kau pasti membenci bajingan ini, kan?" kata Light masih dengan geli.

"Aku tidak membencinya, Light-kun... aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan orang seperti dia... tapi, tidak, aku tidak membencimu..."

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak membencinya..."

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang '_aku tidak membencimu'_..."

"Oh... maaf... aku masih terbiasa sampai sekarang..."

Light menarik napas keras.

"Kau... maksudku... jadi kau membuat lirik itu sambil membayangkan bahwa _aku_lah Kira itu?" tanya Light setengah jengkel.

"Mungkin..."

"Astaga... kau luar biasa..." Light menggumam.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Light-kun? Kau setuju dengan laguku?"

"Menurutku seperti sebuah lelucon..."

"Untuk itulah fungsinya... untuk menghibur, Light-kun..."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau sangat kesal dengan keparat satu itu..."

"Aku berjanji akan mendapatkannya, Light-kun..."

Mereka berpandangan.

"Ya... aku juga..." kata Light was-was.

"Baik..."

Ryuzaki berbalik menghadap komputernya lagi.

Light masih menatapnya sejenak sebelum kemudian ia juga menekuni dokumen di mejanya. Namun, ia sudah tidak konsentrasi lagi.

Selama ini ternyata lagu itu yang dinyanyikan Ryuzaki. Lirik itu. Light benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Ryuzaki... jadi, selama ini, kau terus memikirkan dia ya?"

"Ya?"

"Kira... waktumu benar-benar tersita karena dia?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan tatapannya yang biasa.

"Aku rasa itu benar. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan penjahat satu itu... karena dia benar-benar spesial... baru kali ini ada kriminal yang bisa menyita perhatianku begitu rupa..."

"Ho...? sebelumnya tidak pernah?"

"Sebelumnya tidak ada."

Hening lagi.

Light merasa bahwa memang pengaruh Kira bagi Ryuzaki sangat besar. Selain karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat sang detektif legendaris ini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kira juga membuat Sherlock jaman modern ini tampak benar-benar kesal.

Light menyadari bahwa Ryuzaki sudah 'bernyanyi' lagi saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"'**If God had a face…would it be ugly…'"**

Dalam nada-nada yang sama sekali datar.

"'**He's just an idiotic kid with a dream…  
To make life shitty...'"**

"'**Yeah, yeah, God is a loser.  
Yeah, yeah, God is a prat.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah…  
What if **_**God**_** was one of us…  
The jo**_**ker**_** of the circus…  
People **_**think**_** he's dangerous…  
But he's just a brainless twit…'"**

"Oke!" Light tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

Ryuzaki menoleh dan senandung itu kembali hilang.

"Terus terang saja, Ryuzaki... entah kenapa, aku tidak tahu, tapi cara kau bernyanyi itu benar-benar sangat menyindirku..." kata Light setengah kesal.

"Aku tidak menyindirmu, Light-kun..."

"Ya, tentu saja..."

"Kau kan bukan Kira... iya kan?" kata Ryuzaki sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!"

[Seminggu Kemudian]

Light tengah berdiri. Ia tengah menekuni sebuah berkas-yang sepertinya penting-pemberian ayahnya.

Ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya. Diam.

Light mengernyitkan dahinya seraya matanya menelusuri setiap huruf di dalam dokumen yang di pegangnya.

Di tengah keseriusan itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat perut Light bergejolak tidak nyaman.

Sebuah suara.

Sepertinya sebuah lagu...

Lamat-lamat...

Tunggu...

Iya, sebuah lagu rupanya.

Tapi, dimana ia mendengarnya? Sepertinya ia merasa pernah mendengarnya.

Sebuah gumaman kecil tentang sebuah lagu yang pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat berdengung di telinganya.

Light heran. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Matanya menangkap wajah ayahnya.

Light mengernyitkan dahi.

Ditatapnya ayahnya yang tengah berdiri sambil menekuni berkas di tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata tanduk, menatap intens kertas di tangannya.

Mulutnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Light tiba-tiba kehilangan antusias memeriksa catatan-catatan berkas di tangannya. Sepertinya beberapa fakta penting yang tadi sempat di dapatnya kini tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

"Um... ayah...?"

Yagami Soichiro mendongak dan menatap wajah cemas anaknya.

"Ya, Light?"

"Kau... er, maksudku, apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Apa? Oh... er... oh, lagu tadi... haha... aku juga tidak tahu... aku mendengarnya di suatu tempat... kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh... tidak apa..."

"Ho..."

Soichiro kembali memeriksa berkas di tangannya.

Light mirip seperti orang yang tersesat. Kebingungan.

[Tiga hari kemudian]

Light mengerutkan dahi tanda tak nyaman dengan seseorang di dekatnya.

Orang itu tengah membuat kopi. Light juga sedang membuat satu untuk dirinya sendiri, berhubung ia akan lembur. Lagi.

Semuanya tampak nyaman, sampai ia mendengar sebuah gumaman.

Sebuah lagu.

Light menoleh ke orang di sampingnya yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan wajah berseri, walau wajahnya memancarkan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

Orang itu masih bisa tersenyum.

"Um... Matsuda... apa yang kau nyanyikan?" tanya Light.

"Oh... ini... aku tidak tahu... aku mendengarnya di suatu tmpat... hanya saja aku lupa... er, Light-kun tidak masalah kan dengan lirik lagu ini? Walaupun aku tahu bahwa ini saduran... tapi terdengar lucu saja... apalagi ini kan tentang musuh kita... jadi terasa lebih bersemangat saja..." kata Matsuda polos.

"Oh... tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

Matsuda kembali mengaduk kopi di cangkirnya. Dan kembali bersenandung.

[Dua bulan kemudian]

Light menyipitkan matanya. Dahinya berkerut. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar komputer di depannya.

Tangan kanannya menekan mouse dengan keras.

Ia sedang bekerja. Di sebelahnya terdapat Ryuzaki dengan pose seperti biasa.

Saat itu hampir tengah malam. Sebagian tim penyelidik Kira berada di dekat sofa. Sebagian tengah menatap berkas-berkas (tidak yakin, apakah mereka benar-benar _menatap_ berkas), sebagian lagi mungkin telah tertidur dalam pose yang tidak nyaman.

Mata Light mendelik. Menatap galak layar komputer yang menampilkan sebuah situs umum.

Sebuah lirik lagu terpampang di sana. Di bawahnya sebuah artikel yang tampaknya dibuat terlalu berlebihan tertulis memenuhi situs.

_'Beberapa bulan ini sebuah fenomena terjadi di kalangan masyarakat. Sebuah lagu saduran menjadi populer. Entah siapa yang menciptakannya dan mempopulerkannya, tidak ada yang tahu, namun, lagu ini telah menjadi rahasia umum._

_Tapi semua orang tentu saja tidak berani menyenandungkan lagu 'berbahaya' ini di tempat umum. Karena kita tahu persis tentang siapa lagu ini sebenarnya. –icon tertawa-_

_Hanya saja lagu ini menjadi ramai di dunia maya dan di kalangan-kalangan pribadi. Sungguh sebuah tantangan yang berani untuk 'Jack The Riper' kita. –icon sweatdrop-_

_Semoga saja lagu ini masih akan populer hingga satu abad ke depan. Dan... saya berharap tidak akan ada korban serangan jantung muncul dikarenakan menyanyikan lagu ini._

_Anda tahu persis apa yang saya maksudkan disini. –icon kedipan mata-'_

Light menggulung halaman situs.

Sebuah ekspresi lelah campur kesal beradu di wajahnya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap kata di dalam lirik lagu di situs terkutuk itu.

Lirik yang telah didengarnya persis dua bulan yang lalu dari mulut seseorang.

Light memasukkan sebuah alamat situs. Bahkan mereka telah membuat versi videonya di YouTube (tm).

"'**He's just an idiotic kid with a dream…  
To make life shitty...'"**

"'**Yeah, yeah, God is a loser.  
Yeah, yeah, God is a prat.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah…  
What if **_**God**_** was one of us…  
The jo**_**ker**_** of the circus…  
People **_**think**_** he's dangerous…  
But he's just a brainless twit…'"** Ryuzaki bergumam.

Light mendesah keras. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan Ryuzaki sekalipun.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, hati-hati saja... jangan sampai Kira tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya menciptakan dan mempopulerkan lirik ini..." kata Light seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

.

Kira-kira pukul dua pagi, saat Light terjaga dari tidurnya, ia menyempatkan diri ke ruang kerja. Seperti biasanya, ia mendapati Ryuzaki masih bekerja di kursi kesayanganya. Dengan pose kesayangannya.

Namun, kali ini dengan bersenandung.

Dengan lagu kesayangannya.

**Notice: A Song - End**

* * *

**Author's**: Lirik lagu di dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya.

Pembaca bisa mengeceknya disini: **http:/slinkers(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/dxutp6**

Itu adalah milik Slinkers, seseorang di DeviantArt. Dia benar-benar hilarious!

Temannya menyanyikan lirik itu dan merekamnya. Pembaca bisa mendengarnya di situs yang sama dengan di atas. ^_^

Ada satu bait dalam lirik itu yang tidak saya masukkan ke dalam cerita, karena itu menyebutkan tentang Ryuk. Berhubung L belum tahu tentang Ryuk disini, maka mustahil ia menyebut-nyebut tentang Ryuk. bait itu adalah:

**Feeding Ryuk some apples.  
He is friendless and all alone.  
Nobody calling on the phone.  
'Cept maybe Misa, for a moan. **

LOL

Benar-benar hilarious.**  
**

Karya-karyanya menyenangkan dan kreatif. Dia juga banyak membuat fanart Death Note. Jika ada waktu silakan pembaca melihat-lihat dA-nya

Saya menemukan lirik ini sudah sejak lama dan tiba-tiba saja ingin membuat cerita tentangnya. lol

Lirik ini benar-benar tepat menggambarkan Light. LOL. Maksud saya, bagi sebagian orang yang cukup normal untuk mengakui bahwa 'merubah dunia' itu memang adalah mustahil, apalagi dengan cara yang sama sekali 'tidak waras' lirik ini benar-benar menyindir Light secara tepat sasaran.

Menyenangkan sekali mendapati bahwa Ryuzaki memang tidak bisa membuang anggapan mula-mulanya. XD

Ia benar-benar berpendapat Kira itu adalah Light. Dan _for God's sake_! dia sesungguhnya memang benar!

Dan... LOL... dari satu sumber di kantor pusat, Ryuzaki membuat lirik itu populer di kalangan masyarakat! XD

Dan entah kenapa Light tampak tersinggung. 8D

.

Lagu asli dari lirik di dalam cerita ini berjudul _'One of Us_' dinyanyikan oleh Joan Osbourne. Lagu ini merupakan soundtrack film 'Lion King'.

Hh... saya ingin membaca Artemis Fowl ke empat... sekaligus membuat fanartnya... **-abaikan ini-**

Okeh, semoga pembaca menyukai cerita kali ini.

Thanx very much for read and review.

**NOTE: LIRIK LAGU DALAM CERITA INI HANYALAH UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA DAN TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SUATU AGAMA TERTENTU.**


	8. He's Gonna Kill You!

**Author's**: Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Selama ini prioritas utama saya adalah '29'. Saya ingin cerita itu cepat terselesaikan. Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba saya ingin menulis Notice, maka inilah dia.

Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, bahkan mem-watch saya. ^_^ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!

_So, please enjoy!_

**D****eath Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

**Genre**: Humor and friendship [with fresh suspense a lil']

**Note**: _No chain_, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira _[I just love this line. Don't complain, please]._

_

* * *

_

**Notice**

**Chapter Eight****: He's Gonna Kill You!**

**

* * *

**

Apa sih mimpi itu?

Yang jelas bukan sebuah hal yang nyata, bukan?

_Who knows?_

.

Yagami Light baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Ia mencelikkan matanya dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

Pandangannya masih buram. Segalanya belum fokus.

Tapi tidak dengan mimpi yang baru saja menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut di belakangnya.

_Apa sih?_

Light memberengut dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ke arah selimut di belakangnya.

Ia menatapnya dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya kembali padanya.

_Ah, lebih baik, pikirnya._

Ia menatap onggokan polyester tersebut dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Kemudian, setelah waktu berlalu beberapa detik, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh selimut itu dengan takut-takut.

Kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu mirip seperti seorang anak autis, Light menarik tangannya kembali. Kemudian mengamati benda lunak itu sekali lagi dengan pandangan yang menggelikan, seakan-akan itu adalah makhluk asing.

"Oh... kau sudah tidak ada..." gumamnya tidak jelas.

Light melirik jam dinding dan kemudian meneguk air di gelas bening di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

_Bekas kemarin malam._

Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah toilet.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Pukul enam di pagi hari.

Sekali lagi hari yang membosankan akan datang.

Apakah orang itu sudah ada di tempatnya? Seperti biasa?

_Oh well..._ dia mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas ini.

Terkecuali dengan 'sesuatu' yang baru saja menyelinap lewat selimutnya tadi.

Light menghentikan gerakannya, dan dengan ekspresi geli, perlahan-lahan ia mencondongkan kembali kepalanya ke arah tempat tidur.

Ke arah selimut.

Ia mengangkat alisnya dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"_Well_... aku perlu kopi..."

.

"Pagi." sapa Light pada Ryuzaki.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya menggumam pelan.

Mirip seperti 'hm' atau 'mm'.

Digelitik rasa penasaran, Light melirik isi monitor Ryuzaki dari belakang punggungnya.

Si detektif menoleh dan memelototi Light terang-terangan.

"Apa?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Light menatapnya dan kemudian angkat bahu. "Hanya mengecek bahwa kau tidak sedang menonton YouTube atau bermain game online..." gumamnya seraya berjalan ke arah 'Papan Rencana' di sebelah kiri ruangan.

'Papan Rencana' adalah sebuah papan yang disesaki oleh berbagai kertas yang memperlihatkan rincian tentang kasus berjudul 'Kira' secara garis besar selama dua bulan belakangan, jadwal dan juga rencana yang berhubungan dengan kasus tersebut di masa depan.

Light mengerutkan dahi.

Beberapa 'kertas' tambahan kini ikut menyemarakkan papan tersebut.

Sebuah daftar belanjaan, kertas-kertas lusuh yang berisikan kata-kata motivator, sebuah brosur Restoran Perancis, beberapa brosur reparasi barang elektronik (AC, DVD dan Komputer) dan sebuah poster band musik rock legendaris; Rolling Stones.

Light menyipitkan mata.

"Siapa dari anggota kita yang berbelanja lebih dulu sebelum ke tempat ini, sekaligus menyukai makanan Perancis, sekaligus penyuka kata-kata tidak berguna, sekaligus bekerja sambilan di toko reparasi dan juga sekaligus penggemar Rolling Stones?" tanya Light dramatis.

"Daftar belanjaan itu milik Misa—kau tidak melihat isinya?, Mogi kini sedang tertarik dengan seorang gadis Perancis—coba tebak sendiri, Matsuda belakangan sering nonton acara motivator di televisi, sedangkan poster Rolling Stones itu aku temukan di lemari kosong di dalam ruangan yang tidak terpakai di lantai dua, jadi aku tempelkan saja disana sebagai penghias ruangan."

"Dan brosur reparasi itu?"

"Oh, aku juga yang menempelkannya. Aku mendapatkannya dari Watari. Aku tidak enak membuangnya, jadi aku tempelkan saja disana."

"Jadi, selain hobimu adalah menumpuk sampah, kau juga suka berjalan-jalan di malam hari mengitari gedung ini seperti hantu, ya? Tentunya dengan membuka-buka semua lemari yang ada... jangan katakan kau pernah membobol kamarku dan menggerataki isi lemariku selagi aku tidur, Ryuzaki." ancam Light. Secara tidak sadar ia mengingat tentang 'sesuatu' yang terjadi yang berhubungan dengan tadi malam.

"Aku belum tertarik untuk kamar itu."

"Oh, syukurlah." jawab Light sarkastis. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Jadwal hari ini adalah mengecek ulang beberapa kasus pada tanggal sepuluh pada Bulan lalu, kan? Darimana kau mau memulainya? Coba kulihat... hm... penikaman... pencekikan... tersedak?" Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan pandangan bertanya, terutama untuk kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan dengan penekanan.

"Albert Gorner. Orang Australia. Tersedak saat makan pagi." Jelas Ryuzaki.

"Siapa dia?"

"Pedagang kain."

Light menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke..." Light bergumam dan meraih sebuah notes. Ia pergi ke meja di dekat sofa dan mulai memeriksa kasus-kasus tersebut.

"Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan _serial-killer_ itu?" tanya Light tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak ada hubungannya, tidak mungkin ada di berkasku."

"_Great_." bisik Light. "Aku ingin tahu apa urusan si pedagang kain ini dengan si pembunuh serial itu."

Ryuzaki tidak merespon.

Ruangan sesaat sunyi.

Suara yang mendominasi hanyalah goresan lemah bolpoin dan juga beberapa bunyi _keyboard_ yang ditekan secara pelan.

Suara jarum jam bergema di ujung ruangan. Memantul di setiap sudut. Ryuzaki menggumam. Kemudian ia memecah keheningan.

"Sudah sarapan, Light?"

Light menoleh dan menatap punggung detektif itu. "Belum. Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Jika belum, maukah kau minum segelas teh dan sepiring waffle?" tanya Ryuzaki lagi.

"Boleh."

"Ada di dapur. Ambilkan untukku juga kalau begitu."

Light menyipitkan matanya.

"Oke, tuan besar... tunggu sebentar..." kata Light seraya bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Light kembali membawa dua piring waffle dan dua gelas teh hangat beserta gucinya di atas nampan.

Ia meletakkannya di mejanya.

"Jika kau mau, silahkan ambil disini." kata Light balas dendam."

Ryuzaki menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Light.

"Berikan kesini, Light."

"Ambil sendiri." kata Light lagi.

Ryuzaki cemberut dan kemudian mendesah.

"Oke, oke." jawabnya menyerah.

Light tersenyum geli.

Ryuzaki turun dari kursinya dan bergegas ke meja Light.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Light merasakan sebuah deja vu.

Detektif itu menyeberang ruangan dan menghampiri meja sofa.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh tiga menit.

Light mengangkat tehnya ke atas meja. Teh dalam gelas itu berriak searah jarum jam.

Dan... sebuah telepon.

Bunyi sebuah telepon seluler.

Ryuzaki melirik saku jeansnya seraya masih berjalan ke arah meja.

Ia menarik telepon seluler itu dari dalam sakunya.

Tepatnya ia _berusaha._

Kemudian setelah beberapa detik berusaha menarik benda itu, ia berhasil mengeluarkannya dan melihat nama si penelepon di depan layar flipnya.

Dan... _itu_ pun terjadi.

Ryuzaki pasti tidak memperhatikan kemana ia melangkah, karena tiba-tiba saja ia menginjak genangan cairan yang hampir kasat mata tepat di bawah telapak kakinya yang pucat. Kemudian saat ia terkejut karena kakinya akhirnya terpeleset dan tubuhnya serempak limbung ke belakang, tangannya melemparkan telepon seluler yang masih menjerit-jerit itu ke langit-langit.

Ryuzaki benar-benar tidak diperlengkapi untuk keterkejutan itu.

Bahkan ia tidak berdaya untuk berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya tetap tegak.

Ia tidak punya kesempatan.

Telepon flipnya terbang menyeberangi ruangan masih sambil meraung-raung, sementara Ryuzaki 'berdansa gila' sebentar sebelum akhirnya terdorong ke depan dengan keras.

Sialnya, ia terdorong hingga membentur meja sofa dan akhirnya juga menghantam guci teh serta gelas-gelasnya, beserta waffle-waffle malang di dalam piring di atas meja.

Light menyumpah saat tubuh Ryuzaki yang oleng menghantam meja, dan dengan cara yang luar biasa cepatnya, ia bisa memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergeser ke samping sebelum Ryuzaki menumbuk nampan dan mencerai-beraikan seluruh isinya ke segala arah. Mirip seperti perang makanan di sebuah pesta gila di malam hari yang panas.

"Wow..." ujar Light terpaku.

.

"... Hei... Light... "

Light terkejut saat suara berat Ryuzaki sampai ke telinganya.

Light menggedikkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryuzaki di ujung ruangan—di depan monitor sana. Duduk dengan pose khasnya.

"Tolong antarkan kesini, Light..."

Light terbelalak. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

"Oke, oke." Kata Ryuzaki seraya turun dari kursinya dan bergegas ke meja Light.

Detektif itu menyeberang ruangan dan menghampiri meja sofa.

Light tiba-tiba melirik jam dinding secara refleks.

_Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh tiga menit._

Light merasakan setitik keringat mengalir di dahinya.

Saat itu juga ia mengangkat tehnya dan dengan ngeri ia memperhatikan saat cairan hijau di dalam gelas itu berriak searah jarum jam.

_Dan kemudian... suara sebuah telepon._

Light mendongak perlahan-lahan. Menatap Ryuzaki dengan dramatis.

Ryuzaki melirik saku jeansnya seraya masih berjalan ke arah meja.

Ia menarik telepon seluler itu dari dalam sakunya.

Tepatnya ia _berusaha._

Kemudian setelah beberapa detik berusaha menarik benda itu, ia berhasil mengeluarkannya dan melihat nama si penelepon di depan layar flipnya tersebut.

Dan... itu pun terjadi.

_Lagi._

Ryuzaki pasti tidak memperhatikan kemana ia melangkah, karena tiba-tiba saja ia menginjak genangan cairan yang hampir kasat mata tepat di bawah telapak kakinya yang pucat. Kemudian saat ia terkejut karena kakinya akhirnya terpeleset dan tubuhnya serempak limbung ke belakang, tangannya melemparkan telepon seluler yang masih menjerit-jerit itu ke langit-langit.

Telepon flipnya terbang menyeberangi ruangan masih sambil meraung-raung, sementara Ryuzaki 'berdansa gila' sebentar sebelum akhirnya terdorong ke depan dengan keras.

Ia terdorong hingga membentur meja sofa dan akhirnya juga menghantam guci teh serta gelas-gelasnya, beserta waffle-waffle malang di dalam piring di atas meja.

Light—dengan kengerian yang sangat—menyumpah saat tubuh Ryuzaki yang oleng menghantam meja, dan dengan cara yang luar biasa cepatnya, ia bisa memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergeser ke samping sebelum Ryuzaki menumbuk nampan dan mencerai-beraikan seluruh isinya ke segala arah.

"Wow..." ujar Light terpaku.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sedetik yang mengerikan berlalu.

Sedetik lagi...

_Sedetik lagi..._

Light masih melongo seperti orang bodoh saat suara berat Ryuzaki menghantam telinganya.

"Demi Tuhan, Light-kun... bantu aku!"

Light tampak linglung saat menatap Ryuzaki yang tengah terduduk di lantai dengan semua kekacauan di sekelilingnya.

Gelas yang pecah, waffle yang hancur, dan cairan teh yang berserakkan.

Light menatap Ryuzaki yang tengah mengomel seraya menggumam. "_Bloody hell..."_

.

Light sekarang yakin.

Sesuatu yang menyelinap tadi pagi benar-benar nyata.

'Sesuatu' itu... tampaknya menjadi kenyataan hari ini...

'Sesuatu' itu...

Light menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ia berada di tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas di malam hari—kau akan menjerit frustasi saat mengetahui betapa cepatnya waktu berlari.

Dan kini, di kamarnya, seorang diri, Light kembali mengingat-ingat tentang 'sesuatu' itu.

Semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin hal itu terungkapkan secara nyata kepadanya.

_Ini mustahil!_

Light bergidik.

_Tapi ia tidak mungkin salah!_

Kejadian tadi pagi, pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh tiga menit.

Tidak, ia tidak mungkin salah!

Ia telah melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Sesaat sebelum ia melihat Ryuzaki terjatuh, pikirannya secara spontan memberikan laporan bahwa ia sudah pernah melihat hal serupa di suatu tempat... di suatu waktu...

Pikirannya secara refleks mengulangi detil demi detil kejadian yang akan segera terjadi di satu detik kemudian kepada dirinya... membentuk sebuah imaji yang luar biasa nyata bagi matanya yang tengah membelalak penuh kengerian-tepat sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Dan kini... Light sepertinya tahu dimana ia telah melihatnya.

Dengan menahan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang, ia tahu darimana ia melihat masa depan tersebut.

_Tentu saja, aku melihatnya tadi pagi! Tepat sebelum aku terjaga di pagi hari._

_Aku memimpikannya!_

Ya Tuhan!

Light bergidik.

Selama beberapa menit yang mengambang, Light membiarkan dirinya terdiam sambil memikirkan kemungkinan luar biasa ini.

Ya, ia yakin ia memimpikan kejadian tadi pagi.

Kini ia ingat sepenuhnya, sampai detil-detilnya.

Tapi, yang tidak masuk akal adalah... ya semua ini!

Light tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa menemukan penjelasan, baik secara logis maupun tidak logis.

_He is really have no idea._

Dan akhirnya setelah otaknya yang cerdas itu tidak mampu lagi membendung sebuah kenyataan mistis yang mungkin mengisi bagian dari mimpi dan hubungannya dengan hari ini, ia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

Dan setelah bergumam tentang sebuah teori konspirasi, berangsur-angsur ia terlelap.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Ryuzaki berada di mejanya saat Light memasuki ruang kerja.

Light melirik mejanya sekilas.

Segelas teh dan sepiring penuh dessert berada di atas mejanya.

Light mau tak mau tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Light. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan kemarin. Jangan lupakan bahwa sebenarnya kau telah bersalah karena menyebabkan aku hampir mengalami cidera yang cukup serius..." ujar Ryuzaki kesal.

"Jangan seperti bayi, Ryuzaki... apakah lecet dan memar kecil termasuk dalam kategori cidera yang serius sekarang?"

"Jika kau ingin membuatku celaka... maka itu termasuk."

"Kenapa aku ingin-oh." Light memutar bola mata, tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Dua poin, Ryuzaki, pertama, aku tidak tahu ada air di lantai, lagipula itu tidak mungkin aku... aku tidak merasa menumpahkan teh saat berjalan... kemudian kedua..." ia mendesah dengan dramatis sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bukan Kira."

Ryuzaki tidak merespon.

"Jelas?" tanya Light lagi.

"Mungkin untuk yang pertama, tidak untuk yang kedua... aku punya segudang alasan untuk itu."

"Oh ya? Apakah kita akan memeriksa kamera sekarang untuk mengetahui bahwa aku menumpahkan teh keparat itu atau tidak?" tantang Light.

Ryuzaki menoleh dan menatap Light. "Tidak berguna. Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu." jawab Ryuzaki ketus.

"Bagus." kata Light dramatis.

Tiba-tiba Light merasakan sesuatu menggelitik pikirannya.

_Oh ya... tadi malam... itu terjadi lagi..._

"Ryuzaki... bagaimana jika kita istirahat? Bermain sebentar? Hitung-hitung mengurangi mood burukmu..." Light memberi saran.

Ryuzaki menatap Light. "Bermain? Bermain apa?" Ryuzaki tertarik.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain kartu?"

Ryuzaki tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kita disini untuk bekerja... sedetik pun berharga... aku mempertaruhkan namaku disini... aku ingin agar Kira segera digiring ke tiang gantungan..." Ryuzaki memelototi Light, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bawa kartunya kemari!"

.

Mereka bermain beberapa jam.

Sebenarnya Light tidak hanya sekedar mengajak bermain. Ia sebenarnya tengah menjalankan sebuah percobaan.

Tentu saja berhubungan dengan sesuatu dalam tanda kutip.

_Mimpinya._

Light mengalaminya lagi semalam.

Ia bermimpi bermain kartu dengan Ryuzaki.

Light melirik jam diding.

Sebelas lewat dua puluh menit.

Light menatap ruangan.

Ruang kerja. Monitor Ryuzaki menjalankan _screen saver_ huruf L-nya.

_Sebentar lagi __'L' itu akan mebentur ke kiri dan melambung ke atas..._

Mata Light mengikuti saat 'L' itu bergerak tepat ke kiri, membentur dinding monitor dan kemudian melambung ke atas.

Setumpuk berkas di sebelah kanan jauh ruangan.

Sebuah lori dengan dessert di atasnya.

_Sebentar lagi serbet di atasnya akan jatuh..._

Light menatap serbet di atas lori jatuh dan terbang ke lantai.

Dan berbagai hal-hal lain yang terjadi tepat seperti yang diterka Light dalam pikirannya.

Namun, di atas semua itu, sesungguhnya Light hanya menantikan satu hal.

Ia bermimpi mengalahkan Ryuzaki dalam permainan ini.

Kemenangan yang gemilang dan luar biasa.

Light menanti-nantikan hal tersebut.

Dan saat waktunya tiba, naluri Light memperingatkannya.

_Ya, Ini waktunya._

Kemudian, dengan cara yang sangat ajaib, Light memimpin permainan.

Ia tahu secara jelas dan detil apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di dalam permainan ini.

Apa yang akan Ryuzaki ambil dan apa yang akan segera datang.

Maka, setelah beberapa percobaan yang menggelisahkan untuk Ryuzaki-dan tentunya menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan buat Light-pemuda bermata hazel itu menang dengan gemilang.

Ryuzaki tidak berbicara selama sisa waktu hari itu dengan Light.

Tidak ada anggota penyidikan yang cukup tolol untuk menanyakan apakah ia sedang marah atau apa, kecuali Matsuda.

Dan akhirnya Matsuda kontan mendapatkan sindiran yang cukup menyakitkan dari detektif yang sedang uring-uringan tersebut.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Light memutuskan ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal yang luar biasa ini.

Entahkah Tuhan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memberikan kemampuannya kepada Light atau dia tiba-tiba memang punya kemampuan untuk meramal masa depan.

Light tidak tahu.

Tapi, yang pasti ia cukup menikmati hal ini, karena... semua mimpi itu tidak pernah membuatnya celaka.

Anehnya semua mimpinya itu tentang Ryuzaki.

Awalnya pun tentang Ryuzaki, kan?

Dimulai lusa kemarin, saat detektif itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit di depan hidung Light, disusul sebuah pertandingan yang luar biasa.

Semua itu sempat membuat bulu kuduk Light meremang, namun, entah mengapa ia cukup menikmati ini.

Mungkin salah satunya adalah ia sangat puas saat melihat ketika mimpinya—detil demi detil—benar-benar tepat terjadi di keesokan harinya. Dan semuanya tentang hal yang menimpa Ryuzaki.

Dan kemarin pun mimpinya tidak kalah menarik dari yang sebelumnya.

Light mulai merasa hidupnya tidak mungkin membosankan lagi.

.

Hal itu dimulai saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat di tengah hari.

Ryuzaki tengah memeriksa sebuah file di komputernya saat listrik padam.

_Sebentar lagi ia akan mengomel._

Suara kursi yang diputar terdengar, dan Ryuzaki berseru dari tempatnya.

"Hei, Light-kun... coba kau cek kotak listriknya..."

_Aku menjawabnya._

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memeriksanya?"

Tak lama suara berderit tercipta, Ryuzaki bangkit dari kursinya.

_Ia akan menghampiriku dengan sebuah senter._

Suara langkah terdengar dan kemudian Ryuzaki muncul di temani sebuah cahaya dari senter di tangannya, berjalan ke arah Light.

"Lain kali kau harus menuruti perintah Kapten kapal..." katanya kesal.

Ryuzaki berlalu di balik pintu.

Light terkekeh dalam kegelapan sebelum ia kemudian menyalakan sebuah senter dan bergumam, _"Aye Captain_."

.

[Keesokan harinya]

_Pukul enam sore._

Light melihat saat jarum menit jam di atas meja tepat bergerak ke angka dua belas.

_Ryuzaki akan berjalan ke dapur._

Light melirik saat detektif di seberangnya itu bangkit dari kursi nyamannya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

_Kemudian ia kaan membawa seporsi penuh sup asparagus..._

_Beserta buah anggur._

Light kembali melirik saat Ryuzaki kembali ke ruangan dan membawa dua buah mangkuk.

"Apa itu, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light asal lalu.

"Sup asparagus."

Light tersenyum sekaligus bergidik.

"Dan itu pasti anggur ya?" tanya Light.

Ryuzaki menoleh dan menjawab, "Kau mau, Light?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

_Ya, aku tahu kau akan menanyakan itu, teman._

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Pukul Empat sore lewat tiga puluh empat menit.

_Ryuzaki akan membicarakan sebuah topik yang cukup mencengangkan sebentar lagi._

Light mendengar jarum menit bergerak ke angka tiga puluh empat saat suara Ryuzaki melintasi ruangan.

"Kau pikir apakah manusia itu bisa hidup tanpa seseorang lain, Light?"

"Ha?" Light memberi jawab. Mengopi jawaban dirinya dari mimpinya kemarin malam.

"Menyenangkan jika punya seorang teman."

"Tentunya."

"Kau tentu punya banyak, kan?"

"Lumayan."

Ryuzaki bergumam.

Selanjutnya Light akan merasakan sedikit kecanggungan.

Ia merasakannya.

"Kau tidak punya teman, Ryuzaki?"

Light menyumpahi dirinya saat mendengar mulutnya berbicara seperti itu—tepat seperti di mimpinya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak membicarakan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ada semacam kekuatan yang menggerakannya untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Aku punya. Dulu."

Bahkan tanpa melihat pun, Light dapat merasakan bahwa perkataan singkat itu memiliki emosi yang sangat dalam.

"Kau punya... tentu saja... tidak ada yang tidak punya, kan..."

"Jika pun tidak punya, aku masih punya diriku, Light..."

"Oh... oke..."

_Aku akan mengakhiri ini._

Light menatap punggung detektif itu dan menghela napas lega saat detektif itu tidak menyambung perkataannya.

Tepat seperti di mimpinya.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Pukul dua siang.

Light tidak terkejut saat melihat Ryuzaki memarahi Matsuda karena pria linglung itu menumpahkan kopinya di pakaian Ryuzaki.

"Demi Tuhan... bagaimana kau bisa menumpahkan benda itu di pakaianku, Matsuda?" seru Ryuzaki dengan suara yang tenang namun tajam.

Kemudian Matsuda akan meminta maaf berkali-kali dan berusaha membersihkan pakaian Ryuzaki dengan tisue.

Namun, sialnya, Matsuda mengambil 'tisue' yang salah. Ia meraih salah satu dokumen penting alih-alih meraih tisue di samping tumpukan dokumen tersebut. Dan kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyentuhkannya ke pakaian Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki yang mengenali dokumen itu kemudian menyerukan sumpah serapah dengan suara yang tenang kepada Matsuda dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya serta memerintahkannya untuk menjauh sebelum ketololannya membunuh detektif itu.

Ryuzaki bergegas ke toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya dan ia pun dengan sukses mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam toilet selama dua jam penuh!

Sebelum akhirnya salah satu anggota penyidikan berhasil membobol pintu toilet yang luar biasa kuatnya itu, Ryuzaki sudah setengah tertidur di dalam tempat itu.

Dan setelah semua orang kembali ke ruang kerja, tempat itu hampir terbakar karena sebuah puntung rokok membakar habis setumpuk penuh dokumen di atas meja Light dan jika mereka tidak segera datang api itu akan mulai menghabisi meja kayu di bawahnya dengan lahap. Karena sejak tadi semua orang sibuk berusaha membobol pintu toilet yang entah kenapa disadari semua orang ternyata adalah jenis pintu dengan kualitas kunci dan bahan yang terbaik.

Maka dengan seruan Ryuzaki yang mirip seperti ancaman dari dalam toilet, semua orang panik. Dan sialnya detektif jenius itu tiba-tiba tidak menemukan cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat itu tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ryuzaki mengancam akan memenjarakan siapa saja orang yang ketahuan meninggalkan puntung rokok dengan tololnya di meja yang hampir sekarat tersebut.

Dan anehnya tiba-tiba Matsuda tidak dapat ditemukan dimana pun selama dua hari selanjutnya.

Benar-benar hari yang kacau.

Bila dibandingkan dengan semua orang, Light-lah yang tampaknya terlihat capek dua kali lipat, karena ia mengalami kejadian naas itu dua kali. Di dalam mimpinya dan di kenyataan.

Tepat sedetil-detilnya.

.

Semua pengalaman mistis itu dialami Light hampir sebulan penuh.

Dan belum pernah ia terbangun dengan perasaan yang buruk walau ia baru saja melihat masa depan dari mimpinya.

Karena semua mimpi itu tidak terlalu buruk, terutama untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan terlalu serius, karena tidak ada ancaman sama sekali setiap ia melihat masa depan itu terlebih dahulu di dalam mimpinya.

Ia memimpikannya, kemudian ia melihatnya direalisasikan di kenyataan.

Sedetil-detilnya.

Namun, sayangnya, sepertinya hal itu harus berahkir hari ini.

.

Pagi ini tidak ada senyuman geli setelah terjaga.

Pagi ini Light tidak terbangun dengan menahan geli dan rasa penasaran yang menyenangkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tidak.

Pagi ini berbeda.

Sebab, dari semua mimpi yang pernah ia dapatkan, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan satu yang cukup serius.

Cukup serius hingga ia memutuskan harus membuka kartunya kepada Ryuzaki.

Menceritakan semua kegilaan ini.

.

Ryuzaki memelototi Light.

Tidak, bukan melotot seperti biasanya.

Kali ini ia mendelikkan matanya sedikit lebih lebar lagi.

Lebih lebar lagi...

"Kau yakin kau tidak sedang berkyahal, Light?"

Light menghela napas, "Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat menduga kau tidak akan percaya, tapi kau harus percaya kali ini! Baik aku hanya bisa memberikanmu sebuah bukti. Ingat saat kita bertanding kartu?"

Ryuzaki menggumamkan sesuatu seperti '_Holly crap'_.

"Ya. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku tidak mengada-ada dalam hal ini, karena yang selanjutnya akan kuceritakan adalah hal yang harus ditunjang dengan pemahaman pertama ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika kau tidak percaya bahwa aku memimpikan masa depan dan itu menjadi kenyataan sungguhan, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kuceritakan selanjutnya! Dan harus kau tahu, bahwa hal ini sangat-sangat penting!" Light berbicara cepat dengan panik.

"Baiklah... anggaplah bahwa aku percaya bahwa kau memimpikan masa depan dan kemudian hal itu benar-benar terjadi... setidaknya itu menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa menang dariku... dan kita akan membicarakan hal itu lain kali... lalu, apa yang akan kau ceritakan selanjutnya?"

"Baik, dengar!"

Light melirik samping kanan kirinya dan kemudian ia berbisik secara dramatis.

"Kau... akan dibunuh!"

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, seakan-akan gemanya memantul abadi dari sudut ke sudut.

Setelah detik-detik membisu, Ryuzaki menyipitkan matanya.

"Mimpimu itu... jelas-jelas kreatif... selain bahwa itu bisa merupakan bukti bahwa kau adalah Kira..."

Light memukul Ryuzaki secara tiba-tiba, "Dengar, idiot! Aku tidak main-main! Aku... Demi Tuhan, aku sangat takut!"

Ryuzaki kini memberi dengar.

"Dengar! Aku bermimpi tentang hal-hal ini sejak sebulan yang lalu... kira-kira sebulan yang lalu... setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya, keesokan harinya, aku akan melihat kejadian itu terjadi persis sedetil-detilnya! Aku berani bersumpah! Dan selama ini aku berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang serius karena semua mimpi itu tidak ada yang cukup serius juga... sampai aku memimpikan hal ini tadi malam..."

"Oke... teruskan..."

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari? Pasti ada arti dari setiap kejadian... dan aku baru saja berpikir bahwa selama ini aku bukan hanya berhalusinasi... ada yang hendak menyampaikan pesan serius ini kepada kita... tentangmu, Ryuzaki!"

"Oke, Light... tenanglah, ceritakan sedetil-detilnya, kau bilang kau ingat detilnya, kan?"

"Ya! Demi Tuhan, aku ingat semuanya!"

"Oke, ceritakan."

"Jadi... kita... entah kenapa... ada yang menerobos ke tempat ini..."

"Tempat ini seperti benteng-"

"Dengar!" potong Light, "Kau tidak harus memperhatikan hal lain disini, Ryuzaki... ingatlah bahwa mimpiku itu menjadi kenyataan!"

Ryuzaki mengangguk kecil.

"Oke. Jadi... ada yang menerobos ke tempat ini... demi Tuhan, Ryuzaki... tempatnya mirip sekali seperti tempat ini... aku yakin disinilah tempatnya... dan orang itu... pria itu... mengeluarkan pisau... dan... ia... kemudian... ia menikammu... ia menikammu... di depanku... oh Tuhan... mengapa itu bisa terjadi... mengapa aku tidak bisa membantumu..."

"Ia menikamku?" ulang Ryuzaki. Sepertinya ia sedikit syok.

"Mungkinkah dia Kira, Ryuzaki?"

"Tidak... Kira itu kau, Light..."

Light memukul Ryuzaki lagi, "Idiot! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Ryuzaki menangkap tangan Light yang baru saja memukulnya dan menjawabnya, "Kau yakin bahwa mimpimu itu akurat? Apakah tidak ada yang kau lewatkan?"

"Ryuzaki! Dengar... kejadian itu akan berlangsung tepat pukul tujuh sore... kurasa kita bisa menghindari gedung ini hingga lewat pukul tujuh... setelah itu kita cari tempat lain untuk bermalam..."

Ryuzaki menatap Light. "Kau yakin akan hal ini, Light?"

"Apakah kita harus memberitahukan yang lain? Watari?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak! Bahkan diantara mereka bisa saja menjadi pelakunya..."

"Oh... ya... Matsuda seingatku belum tewas, kan?" kata Ryuzaki dengan wajah skeptis.

"Baik. Aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu... asal..." lanjut Ryuzaki.

Mereka saling menatap.

"Asal... kau berjanji tidak akan membawa sebuah pisau, Light."

Light merasa ingin menikam detektif ini saat ini juga.

.

[Beberapa jam kemudian]

"Jadi... kau percaya kita akan aman di tempat umum seperti ini, Light?"

"Aku harus mencobanya, kan?"

"Di Mal?"

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

Mereka tengah berada di dalam Mal di Tokyo. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di toserbanya. Berjalan di antara rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari kemungkinan percobaan pembunuhan..."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

_"Go on._"

"Seberapa akurat mimpimu itu? Maksudku, apakah mereka tidak pernah tidak terjadi? Apakah dari semua yang kau mimpikan itu, pernah ada satu detil yang tidak pernah terjadi?"

Light menggigil. "Tidak. Semuanya terjadi persis seperti yang kuimpikan."

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan mati... seberapa keras pun kau menghalanginya..."

"Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha..."

"Baik. aku hargai itu."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Light menatap deret demi deret rak di sekelilingnya.

Jam dinding... vas bunga di sudut ruangan... meja dekat sofa... monitor di ujung ruangan... kursi yang berderet... setumpuk dokumen...

Light yakin bahwa itu adalah pemandangan latar belakang tempat kejadiannya. Dan ia setidaknya harus menjauhi Ryuzaki dari kemungkinan itu.

Tapi... bagaimana jika usahanya ini sia-sia?

Bagaimana jika semakin ia berusaha untuk menghindarinya, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin mendekat padanya?

Light ingin muntah memikirkannya.

Tidak!

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya dibunuh di depan matanya!

Lagipula _what the hell..._

"HEY!"

Light terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak ke arahnya.

"Kau!"

Light memperhatikan saat seorang pria mendekati dirinya dengan menuding-nuding.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Light tampak kebingungan. "Apa...?"

"Bukan kau! Tapi dia!" seru si pria menudingkan jarinya ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Ha?"

"Kau... aku melihatmu... aku melihatmu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sakumu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun..." kata Ryuzaki membela diri.

"Aku melihatmu, bedebah!" seru si pria.

Light baru memperhatikan bahwa pria ini rupanya adalah staff toserba. Ia melirik seragamnya.

Beberapa mata kini memandang kekacauan itu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!"

"Apa-?" Light berusaha berkata.

"Diam. Kau juga ikut! Aku punya bukti di kamera. Aku melihatmu memasukkan sesuatu... tidak ada pencuri di sini, bung... ikut aku atau aku akan menyerahkan kalian ke polisi!"

"Sebaiknya kita ikut dia, Light. Aku tidak memasukkan apa pun selain telapak tanganku sendiri ke dalam sakuku..."

"Baik." Light menyetujui, "Tapi hentikan jeritanmu itu... aku bisa tuli..." katanya pada staff itu.

.

Pria itu membawa mereka melewati lorong-lorong kantor di sayap kanan Mal.

Tak lama staff itu menyuruh mereka memasuki sebuah pintu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggil orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini... oh dan juga kameranya, tentu saja... jangan berusaha kabur!"

Mereka menatap punggung staff yang berlalu di balik pintu.

Light dan Ryuzaki saling pandang. Kemudian mereka angkat bahu.

"Astaga, orang yang cepat emosi, pria itu..." kata Light kesal.

"Jenis yang cepat mati muda..." timpal Ryuzaki.

Light menahan tawa saat pintu terayun membuka.

Seorang pria lain memasuki ruangan.

Pria ini memakai pakaian yang lebih formal dari pria tadi.

Jelas sepertinya orang ini memiliki kasta yang lebih tinggi dari staff tadi.

Perawakannya tinggi, dan bahunya tegap. Ia adalah jenis pria yang akan digilai wanita jika dilihat dari wajahnya.

Orang itu tampak kebingungan saat melihat Ryuzaki dan Light.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Dan siapa kalian?"

Kedua teman kita ini pun tampak bingung. "Maaf... aku pikir, anda adalah orang yang disebut 'lebih bisa diandalkan' untuk membuktikan bahwa kami bersalah dan kata orang tadi kau akan membawa serta bukti kameranya..."

Orang itu menatapi Light dan Ryuzaki beberapa detik sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, sebelum kemudian pemahaman melompat dari matanya.

"Oh... maafkan aku, tuan-tuan... sepertinya ini hanyalah salah paham belaka..." kata orang itu dengan mimik ceria yang ramah.

"Ha?"

"Ya, aku tahu... kalian dituduh melakukan tindakan yang tidak baik oleh staff kami... dan sepertinya saya harus meminta maaf... sebelumnya silakan duduk sebentar..."

Pria itu menyeberangi ruangan dan menarik sesuatu dari meja kerjanya.

"Saya harus meminta maaf kepada anda berdua... mohon tunggu sebentar..."

Ryuzaki dan Light tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka ingin agar kekonyolan ini cepat selesai.

Orang tadi menutup kembali laci mejanya dan beranjak mendekati Ryuzaki.

"Maaf... aku harus memberikan ini sebagai tanda maaf kami... maaf, tuan... bisakah anda mengambilkan pena disana?" tanya orang itu kepada Light.

"Oh..." Light bergerak ke arah meja di dekat sofa.

Dan saat itulah ia membeku.

.

Pandangan Light secara mistis terbuka.

Ia melihat apa yang tadi tidak dilihatnya.

Meja di dekat sofa... vas bunga di sudur ruangan... setumpuk dokumen di satu sisi ruangan... dan jika dilihat dari sudut sini, Light bisa melihat ada beberapa monitor dan beberapa kursi di depannya...

Tepat seperti gambaran di ruang kerja mereka di HQ.

Tepat seperti gambaran di mimpinya.

_FUCKIN HELL._

Light menoleh tepat pada waktunya.

.

Orang itu mencabut sesuatu dengan gerakan yang sangat brilian dari dalam saku jasnya yang mewah.

Ryuzaki tengah melihat ke arah lain saat pria itu mendorong tubuhnya yang kurus ke arah dinding.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun, Light menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat pisau panjang itu menembus tubuh Ryuzaki.

Jarum jam bergerak ke angka tujuh.

Segalanya detil seperti mimpinya.

.

Light tidak dapat memerintahkan mulutnya memuntahkan sebuah kata.

Ia tercengang dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Mengapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa tempat ini benar-benar mirip seperti gambaran di dalam mimpinya?

Apakah ada yang menghalanginya?

Lagipula, kenapa tempat ini bisa mirip sekali seperti tempat kerjanya di HQ?

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu!

Dan saat ini semuanya telah terlambat.

Light merasakan ada yang menembus tulang-tulangnya saat menatap pisau itu menembus tubuh teman detektifnya.

Rasa ngeri.

Itulah yang menusuk-nusuknya.

Light tidak pernah merasakan kengerian sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Begitu dekat.

Segalanya tiba-tiba berubah begitu menyesakkan.

Menyakitkan...

Sampai... tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang tidak diduganya.

.

Ekspresi Ryuzaki tentu saja terkejut.

Ia berseru kecil saat tangan kuat pria itu mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan kemudian saat pisau itu menembus tubuhnya matanya membelalak.

Mereka saling tatap.

Ryuzaki menatap si pria dengan ekspresinya yang menyakitkan.

Ada bau kesedihan di dalamnya.

_Ada bau kenangan._

Sedangkan si pria menatap Ryuzaki dengan ekspresi liarnya.

Ia menyeringai.

Sangat lebar.

Dan waktu seakan berhenti...

Setidaknya sampai hal_ itu_ tejadi.

.

Tiba-tiba pria itu tertawa.

Ia tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Dengan mimik yang menakutkan.

Ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan nanar, sebelum kemudian mengerutkan keningnya...

Dan kemudian...

Ikut tertawa.

.

Tak lama, mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

Light terpaku di tempatnya.

Apakah ini lelucon?

Sayangnya...

Itu memanglah sebuah lelucon.

.

Si pria kemudian menatap Light dan terkekeh dengan riang.

Light mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mungkin sudah gila.

Si pria kemudian menarik tangannya dan memperlihatkan pisau dalam genggamannya.

Light menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mirip seperti orang bodoh.

"HA?"

.

Pisau itu tidak memiliki mata pisau.

Setelah pangkalnya, mata pisaunya yang panjang tadi menghilang.

Si pria menghampiri Light dan kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan pisau itu di depan Light.

"Pisau ini adalah buatan temanmu yang jenius itu..." kata si pria kepada Light. "Ini adalah pisau terbaik yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku..." pria itu menekan sebuah tombol di sisi pangkal pisau dan tiba-tiba mata pisaunya yang panjang tadi keluar lewat lubang tak kasat mata di ujung pangkal atasnya.

"Alat yang konyol, kan?" kata si pria masih tertawa. Ia kemudian memasuk-keluarkan mata pisau itu di hadapan Light.

"Light... perkenalkan... ini adalah teman terbaikku..." kata Ryuzaki tiba-tiba muncul di samping.

"Kami dulu bersama sejak kecil..." kata pria itu.

"Sudah berlalu lama sekali sejak terakhir kami bermain dengan pisau ini... ini adalah permainan yang menyenangkan, kau tahu... melihat bagaimana reaksi orang..."

"Kau rupanya masih belum berubah, teman... akhirnya kau tetap menjadi dirimu, eh?"

"Dan kau akhirnya banting setir..." timpal Ryuzaki.

"Tidak, tidak... bisnis ini hanya sampingan... aku tetap masih mencintai impianku..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Sebentar..." Light akhirnya bisa berkata-kata. "Ini... temanmu?" tunjuk Light pada pria itu.

"Ya. Dia adalah teman masa laluku. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyebutkan identitasnya... dia sama tersembunyinya sepertiku... dan jika hari ini kau beruntung dapat melihatnya, maka aku berharap kau dapat menjaga rahasia ini, Light."

"Dan... yang tadi itu..."

"Itu ritual kami... sudah sejak dulu... polisi dan kriminal... sayangnya aku tidak cocok jadi polisi..." kata pria itu pura-pura sedih.

"Dan aku terlalu diragukan untuk jadi polisi..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Tapi... katamu kau tidak punya teman..." kata Light dengan nada memojokkan.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, kan." kata Ryuzaki.

"Jadi?" Light bertanya.

"Jadi... kesimpulannya, Light... kau memiliki talenta untuk meramal dengan baik... tapi... kau tidak bisa bijak dalam menafsirkan artinya..." jawab Ryuzaki.

"Bukan, bedebah... aku hampir kena serangan jantung tadi! Kupikir kau benar-benar mati!"

"Oh kalau begitu aku menang... aku selalu dapat memerankan karakternya, kan?" kata Ryuzaki kepada pria itu.

"Kau selalu saja menang, tidakkah kau bisa membiarkanku menang sekali saja?" kata pria itu.

"Tidak... kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah kalah, aku membenci kekalahan..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah... setidaknya untuk kali ini..."

Light menyipitkan mata.

"Hei, Ryuzaki... aku mau pulang, kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian... mana uangku... aku menang taruhan kali ini..." Ryuzaki berkata pada pria itu, tidak menggubris perkataan Light.

Light kembali menyipitkan mata. Setelah ia menyumpah kecil, ia melangkahkan kaki dari tempat itu.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Light mengusap tengkuknya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya masih terpampang jelas di depannya.

Ia melihat tokoh-tokoh Disney berserakan di jalan.

Berbagai wahana bermain...

Taman bunga...

Air terjun...

Kios-kios yang menarik hati...

Dan sebuah ledakan beruntun yang besar.

_Eits, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, pikirnya._

Cukup untuk kejadian tempo hari.

Kali ini ia tidak akan mengganggap serius apa pun tentang mimpinya.

Setelah kejadian di toserba itu, Light tidak pernah lagi bermimpi tentang masa depan.

Ia bahkan tidak bermimpi sama sekali.

Namun, setelah seminggu berlalu, ia kembali bermimpi.

Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketololannya kali ini.

Tidak kali ini.

.

Light memasuki ruang kerja, saat sebuah suara menghampirinya.

Suara yang dikenalnya.

"Light!"

Light membuka pintu dan menatap Misa di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menghindar kali ini. Misa sudah bertanya pada Ryuzaki dan ia memperbolehkan kita untuk pergi!" kata Misa ceria.

"Ha?"

"Kita akan melepaskan penat sejenak. Kau harus mau, Light. Tidak ada alasan kali ini. Sebab Ryuzaki dan yang lain pun akan ikut!"

"Ada apa ini Ryuzaki?" tanya Light kebingungan.

"Kita akan pergi sejenak dari sini, Light. Kasus terjadi di luar negeri... Amerika... kita akan mengawasi dari sana... semuanya telah siap... besok kita akan berangkat."

"Ha? Apa-apaan... mengapa aku tidak tahu akan hal ini? Siapa yang memutuskan? Mengapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku yang memutuskan. Aku kan Kaptennya. Kau tidak bersedia? Aku tidak memaksa kok... tapi kau tetap tidak bisa keluar dari gedung ini sementara kami berada disana..."

"Sementara kita bersenang-senang! Jangan lupa Ryuzaki..." oceh Misa dengan manja.

"Aku bilang kan hanya sebentar..." timpal Ryuzaki

"Tapi tetap saja itu namanya bersenang-senang, kan!"

"Sebentar! Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" kata Light.

"Ini!" kata Misa seraya menunjukkan sebuah selebaran pada Light.

"Kita akan bekerja di sana, tapi kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berkunjung ke tempat ini! Aku yakin tempat ini lebih megah disana daripada yang ada di sini..."

"Apa-?" Light tidak pernah melanjutkan perkataannya.

Di depannya di dalam genggaman Misa, terpampang sebuah selebaran iklan sebuah taman bermain terkenal yang sudah dikenal dunia sebagai taman bermain paling luar biasa.

"Setidaknya kita harus ke Disneyland, kan!" seru Misa.

Sungguh, Light merasa langsung tuli saat mendengar kalimat itu.

Sebuah tikaman pisau mungkin masih bisa masuk akal untuk dipalsukan, tapi sebuah ledakan setara nuklir?

Light benar-benar merasakan bahwa mulai sekarang hidupnya tidak akan pernah membosankan lagi.

**Chapter Eight: He's Gonna Kill You! - End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Jadi, sebenarnya yang mendapat masalah itu Light atau Ryuzaki? Lol

Setiap mimpi pasti bermakna sesuatu, namun satu hal yang penting, mimpi itu tidak boleh diartikan secara gamblang. Mimpi adalah sebuah perumpamaan, pesan kehidupan. Saya sendiri juga memiliki pengalaman yang kaya tentang mimpi. Apakah para pembaca juga memilikinya?

Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur para pembaca sekalian. Baik, kalau begitu, silahkan dinantikan chapter selanjutnya.

Oh ya, mengenai panggilan Ryuzaki kepada Light ada yang tidak saya tulis Light-kun. Itu kesengajaan. Saya hanya menyukai menulis dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.

_Thanx very much for read and review._


	9. B

**Author's**: Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Dan maaf juga untuk '29' yang sempat terbengkalai. Jangan khawatir, saya akan segera menyelesaikannya.

Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, me-_review, _mem-_fave, _bahkan mem-_watch_ saya. ^_^_ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!_

_So, please enjoy!_

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba **

**Genre**: Humor and friendship

**Note**: _No chain_, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira _[I just love this line. Don't complain, please]._

_

* * *

_

**Notice**

**Chapter Nine: B**

**

* * *

**

Hari itu, sebuah tanggal di sebuah musim gugur.

Musim yang dianggap sebagian besar orang sebagai hari-hari yang hangat.

Hari yang hangat dan beberapa pengalaman yang tidak pernah diduga akan menjadi sebuah hidangan yang menarik untuk disimpan di sebuah lemari besi di dalam pikiran yang beku.

Terutama pikiran yang tengah terserang kejenuhan.

.

Hari itu, ruangan yang tidak bernama yang sudah permanen dihuni oleh dua pria dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan belakangan tetap berada pada suhu udara yang sama.

Setidaknya dalam beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Atmosfer kejenuhan.

Anak muda yang gemar bermain graffiti menyebutnya dengan istilah 'suntuk'.

Pagi-pagi sekali, beranjak ke tengah hari-saat matahari melubangi sebuah jalan di trotoar antah berantah, hingga malam hari dimana bulan menghibur sekelompok dedaunan yang terbuang dari tangkai sebuah pohon di atas langit, sang waktu selalu berdecit, semua aktifitas berlari dengan irama yang benar-benar sama. _Persis._ Hampir.

Dan kini, di sebuah tengah hari yang terik, adegan itu kembali terjadi.

"Oi, Ryuzaki..."

Suara itu merayap ke telinga seseorang di seberang ruangan.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tatapan-panjang-penuh-perhatiannya kepada sebuah objek di depannya.

"Ha?" jawab Ryuzaki.

"Apa ada yang um... menarik dari gambar itu?" Light mendengus.

Ryuzaki duduk di depan sebuah kalender dinding yang besar. _Background_ kalender itu bergambar sebuah pantai yang sangat putih. Dan ia telah menatapinya hampir selama setengah jam lebih.

"Aku bertanya-tanya..." Ryuzaki berkata.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa bumi ini tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti barang satu menit saja..."

"Oh, bagus... jadi sejak tadi kau sedang memikirkan sebuah kajian ilmiah..."

"Menurutmu, Yagami... pantai ini ada dimana?"

"Ha?"

Mereka bertatapan.

"Apa?" Light mengulangi.

"Menurutku, ini pasti Hawaii..."

"Mungkin saja..." Light tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Smith..."

"Hm... jadi kau sudah mencarikan sebuah nama belakang untukku..."

"Ya." Light bergumam. "Oke, bagaimana dengan 'kembali ke shift' kita, Smith?"

"Aku berkata mengapa tempat ini tidak pernah berhenti barang satu menit saja... aku bersyukur karena itu tidak terjadi..."

"Kau bersyukur... oh katakan sajalah... kau ini sedang kenapa?"

"Kita sedang suntuk, Yagami... tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Kita sedang-oh yang benar saja..." kata Light datar.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar..." Ryuzaki bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Pandangan Light mengekor si detektif hingga pintu tertutup. "Dia suntuk? Sebentar lagi pasti ada tsunami disini..."

.

Ryuzaki keluar ruangan.

Setelah memandangi koridor untuk lima menit, ia menuju lift.

Namun, saat tiba di depan lift, ia malah berputar dan berjalan ke tangga yang menuju dapur di lantai tersebut.

Ryuzaki menuruni tangga dengan langkah lambat, seakan-akan ia menikmati setiap detiknya.

Saat sampai di anak tangga terakhir di bawah, ia berhenti dan menatap kakinya.

Setelah memandangi lantai di depannya, akhirnya kaki kanan Ryuzaki melangkah mundur; naik ke atas anak tangga di belakangnya. Kemudian kaki yang lain pun ikut naik ke anak tangga di belakangnya. Dan akhirnya ia sukses kembali melangkah ke anak tangga dengan cara membelakanginya.

Setelah kembali tiba di atas, ia tersenyum kecil.

Ryuzaki kemudian mulai menuruni tangga kembali dengan pelan, tapi setelah tiba di tengah tangga, ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ryuzaki tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ada sebuah suara bernada lelah terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Bisa minggir? Kudengar katanya ada yang akan keluar sebentar... sejak... seharusnya..." Light melirik jam tangannya, "Dua puluh menit yang lalu..."

Ryuzaki melirik Light dan menepi. "Ha... dasar parlente... untuk apa kau memakai jam di dalam ruangan yang ada jam dinding sebesar Big Ben..."

Ryuzaki berlalu meninggalkan Light yang hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya.

.

Ryuzaki membawa tubuhnya berjalan melewati serangkaian gedung yang berderet bisu sepanjang ia berjalan di trotoar.

Jalanan relatif lengang. Selain fakta bahwa sebagian orang masih berada di rumah makan jam begini, sisanya pasti memilih untuk beristirahat di ruangan yang sejuk daripada berpanas-panasan di luar. Walau bagi Ryuzaki siang ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu hangat.

Selagi berjalan santai, ia meraih saku celananya dan mendapati ada beberapa Yen disana.

Ia berhenti dan mengamati uang yang ada di saku celananya itu.

Setelah menghitung dengan cepat di tengah trotoar sekaligus mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di antaranya, ia segera memasukkan kembali lembaran-lembaran tersebut ke saku celananya.

"Cukup..." gumamnya.

Dan kemudian, ia kembali melangkah.

.

Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah Mini Market di seberang jalan.

Ia telah berjalan kurang lebih satu jam untuk sampai di tempat ini.

Setelah menimbang sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki tempat tersebut.

Pendingin ruangan yang nyaman menyapanya. Ryuzaki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Mini Market yang biasa. Meja kasir di sudut depan, agak ke kiri... rak-rak pajangan yang memanjang... dekorasi yang menjemukan...

Mini Market biasa.

Dan hanya ada kira-kira tiga pengunjung yang terlihat di dalam sana.

Akhirnya, setelah berdiam diri mengawasi si petugas kasir menekan-nekan _keyboard_ kalkulator dengan geram, ia mulai berjalan ke tengah deretan rak-rak di depannya.

Permen... coklat...

"Ha..." gumamnya sambil terus berjalan.

Makanan kaleng... peralatan pembersih... makanan ringan... susu kaleng... alat tulis...

Ryuzaki tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia menatap ujung ruangan.

Ia telah berada di sisi lain ruangan. Mau tak mau ia lumayan terkejut dengan fakta ini. Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah mengelilingi dua pertiga bagian Mini Market itu.

Ryuzaki tampak menerawang. Matanya menemukan jam dinding di sudut terjauh ruangan.

Tidak lama sesuatu yang tampak bersinar melewati matanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

Setelah tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap jam dinding di ujung ruangan, Ryuzaki mulai berjalan menyusuri rak-rak kembali.

Setelah tiba di ujung yang berlawanan di sudut ruangan, ia menatap jam dinding yang sebelumnya ia lihat dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Kini, ia kembali menyusuri rak-rak dengan rute yang sama sebelum ia tiba di ujung sini, namun sekarang ia tampak sedikit bergegas.

Setelah sampai di ujung lain di sudut ruangan yang berlawanan-tanda bahwa ia telah mengelilingi Mini Market tersebut secara sempurna-ia kembali menatap jam dinding.

Ia kembali bergumam.

Setelah seakan berhitung dalam pikirannya, ia kembali menyusuri rak-rak, kali ini dengan sedikit berlari.

Saat sampai di ujung yang berlainan lagi, ia kembali menatap jam dinding.

Senyumnya tampak makin melebar sekarang.

Namun, seakan masih belum terpuaskan oleh sesuatu, ia kembali menyusuri rute yang sama, kali ini dengan benar-benar _berlari._

Tiga orang pengunjung yang sejak tadi mulai mengawasi Ryuzaki, kini benar-benar menepi ke meja kasir.

Petugas kasir pun sebenarnya mulai melirik ke arah Ryuzaki saat langkah-langkah pria itu berdentum-dentum mengarungi seluruh Mini Market.

Si petugas kasir menatap tiga orang di dekatnya dengan tatapan yang bermakna; '_Ok, I know, just shut the hell up' _sekaligus _'Please get me out of here'_ atau '_where the hell that f*ckin manager_?' dan kemudian segera beranjak dari mejanya.

Petugas kasir mendekati rak pajangan di ujung ruangan dan mendapati Ryuzaki tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Setelah melihat si petugas kasir, Ryuzaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" kata si petugas kasir dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Oh... aku sedang mengambil sampel tentang kajian ilmiah..." jawab Ryuzaki.

"Ini bukan lab, bung... kau menakuti konsumenku... kau mengganggu bisnisku..."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu..."

"Jadi... kau mau berbelanja atau jika tidak, silakan keluar sebelum ada masalah, bung..." tegas si petugas kasir.

"Oke..." Ryuzaki mengangguk dan kemudian melewatinya.

Saat Ryuzaki mencapai pintu, si petugas berbalik dan bertanya penasaran, "Um... hei, apa tepatnya... yang tadi kau lakukan, he?"

Tanpa menoleh Ryuzaki berseru, "Menghitung percepatan ala Einstein, hanya saja dalam versi yang berbeda..." dan ia pun berlalu di balik pintu kaca.

.

Kaki Ryuzaki membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang memiliki papan nama **'Percetakan, Fotocopy dan Alat Tulis'.**

Mungkin sudah lewat satu atau dua jam sejak ia meninggalkan Mini Market sebelumnya.

Dan kini, ia melangkah pasti menuju ke tempat di depannya.

Pintu kaca berderak, suara halus mesin fotocopy menyambut Ryuzaki.

Dua orang staff dengan seragam lusuh tampak bekerja asal-asalan di balik meja servis.

Yang satu tengah berdiri di depan mesin fotocopy, dan yang lain tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setumpuk ordner kotor di depannya.

Tapi yang pasti kedua orang itu sebenarnya tengah mencuri-curi pandang terhadap dua orang pengunjung-wanita dan pria-mereka yang sekarang tengah adu mulut dengan panas di samping meja servis.

Dua orang tersebut adalah satu-satunya pengunjung saat itu selain Ryuzaki.

"-Pengecut tidak tahu diri! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Jangan temui aku lagi!" si wanita berseru.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, kita tidak semestinya seperti ini!" si pria membela diri.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, kau dengar!"

"Apa-apaan sih kau... kau tiba-tiba saja berkata tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan kita, dan beralasan tidak masuk akal..."

"Ha? Tidak masuk akal?"

"Kau bilang kau ditunangkan?" si pria berseru. Ada nada sinis di suaranya yang meninggi.

"Ya! Kau tidak percaya?" tantang si wanita.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Oh-"

Tiba-tiba si wanita menoleh saat Ryuzaki memasuki ruangan dan segera setelah Ryuzaki menatap mereka, wanita itu seakan histeris.

"Andrew!" jerit si wanita ke arah Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki terkejut dan belum lagi sempat memahami apa yang terjadi, wanita itu menghampirinya dan menariknya.

"Andrew! Ini tunanganku yang barusan kuceritakan!" sembur si wanita ke arah pria itu sambil menunjuk-nujuk Ryuzaki.

Pria itu menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Andrew? Dia-"

"Sayang, kebetulan sekali kau kesini... sedang apa kau? Oh ya, jangan berburuk sangka dulu, aku sudah akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan pria ini... kau sudah pernah kuceritakan bukan?" kata si wanita ke Ryuzaki.

"Kau bilang bahwa dia... dia Andrew? Demi Tuhan... aku bahkan tidak percaya dia bernama Andrew! Dan... kau benar-benar menghinaku dengan membandingkanku dengannya!" si pria mengamuk.

"Bicaramu seperti orang gila! Sekarang kau percaya, bukan? Tinggalkan aku, jika kau berharap tidak dapat masalah!" desak si wanita, berbalik ke si pria kembali.

Wanita itu berusia sekitar dua puluhan. Berambut hitam sepanjang punggung dan berwajah cantik.

Si pria tidak jauh beda dengan si wanita dari segi usia, begitu juga dari segi fisik.

Ryuzaki memilih untuk tidak merespon sementara waktu dan mengamati keadaan terlebih dahulu.

Mengkaji permasalahannya... menimbang-nimbang faktanya dan kemudian memutuskan sesuatu.

Untunglah ia tahu kapan waktunya harus memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau mengenalnya!" tuduh si pria, mulai muak.

"Kau apa?"

"Hentikan saja omong kosong ini! Kita sebaiknya bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik!"

"Dia Andrew! Tunanganku! Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi karena aku mencintainya sekarang!"

"Omong kosong!"

Hanya kurang dari satu detik si pria terlambat meraih lengan si wanita.

Ryuzaki memenangkan gerakan kelebat itu dan tanpa terduga menarik si wanita ke dalam pelukannya. Kuat namun lembut.

Ada kekuatan mistis yang dirasakan si wanita saat terengkuh dalam pelukan Ryuzaki.

Dua staff malas yang ada di balik meja servis menganga saat menatap kejadian mendadak itu. Dan sedetik kemudian bahkan si pria ikut melongo saat Ryuzaki mengecup bibir si wanita dengan penuh kelembutan yang memabukkan.

Spontan alam semesta di batas-batas toko Fotocopy itu berhenti bergerak.

Tiga orang pria itu menatap penuh hasrat ke arah Ryuzaki dan si wanita.

Setelah seakan berlalu satu abad lamanya, Ryuzaki melepaskan wanita itu dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan datar, "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan."

Wanita itu sejenak menjadi patung porselen sebelum lolongan memilukan pria di dekatnya terdengar.

Dengan sekali tatapan ke arah Ryuzaki dan wanita itu, pria itu langsung keluar toko.

Langkahnya jelas sekali memberitahukan bahwa ia sangat terluka.

Mesin fotocopy melompat berisik, dan dua staff yang melongo itu pun kembali ke pekerjaannya, seraya menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka di balik punggungnya.

Sejenak si wanita menunduk dalam waktu-waktu yang membisu. Setelahnya ia mendongak dan menatap Ryuzaki dengan tersenyum.

Ryuzaki membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

Sebuah kata yang akan meluncur dari mulut Ryuzaki harus terhilang di udara karena sesuatu hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah pucat Ruzaki.

Ryuzaki terkejut.

"Heh! Aku tidak tahu kau ini aktor kelas atas, tapi itu keterlaluan, tahu!"

"Kupikir... aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong anda, Miss..."

"Ya, kau sudah melakukannya, tapi caranya terlalu ekstrim!"

"Wah... aku suka cara-cara yang ekstrim... lugas dan efisien... terbukti kan..."

Wanita itu menarik napas dan berkata, "Terima kasih, sungguh... pria sialan itu sudah menipuku ribuan kali dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya terlepas dari cengkeramannya... maka aku mengarang cerita..."

"Kesalahan anda adalah mengarang dongeng sebelum tidur... dan juga memilih korban secara random... itu bagian paling fatal. Bagaimana jika korban anda bukan aku? Anda akan masuk ke lubang singa, walau terlepas dari lubang buaya..."

"Tidak juga..."

"Tidak juga?"

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa membantuku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu masuk..." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Dan _Andrew_?"

Wanita itu tertawa, "Kau harus bisa memaafkanku untuk bagian ini..."

Ryuzaki menunggu.

"Hm... dia nama anjing terrierku."

"Oh, bagus... setidaknya itu bukan nama kura-kura..."

Wanita itu tertawa.

"Oke. Terima kasih untuk... kau tahu... semoga saja bajingan itu tidak menggangguku lagi..."

"Kau bisa meneleponku jika kau butuh..."

"Kau seruis?" wanita itu terkekeh.

"Ya."

"Sudahlah..."

Wanita itu mengambil pesanannya dan kemudian keluar dari toko.

"Hei!" seru si wanita.

"Ya?" Ryuzaki menjawab.

"Terima kasih Romeo... tadi itu luar biasa... kau pasti sudah sering melakukannya kan... dasar gombal..." wanita itu pun berlalu.

Sejenak ruangan itu senyap. Mesin yang berdengung mengisi percakapan satu arah dengan alam paralel yang tersembunyi di balik dinding ruangan.

Dan akhirnya salah satu staff menebas kesunyian itu.

"Er... bung, kau benar-benar sudah sering melakukannya ya?"

Ryuzaki menatapnya, dan menjawab, "Itu yang pertama."

Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar seraya menerawang.

.

Perhentian terakhir dari perjalanan aneh Ryuzaki mungkin berakhir di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan modern. Atau sebut saja dengan Mal.

Setelah dua jam setengah mengelilingi taman termasuk sukses menakuti sepasang anak muda yang tengah berkencan-mereka rupanya hampir yakin bahwa Ryuzaki adalah seorang penderita _Schizophrenia_-Ryuzaki juga menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang terjatuh dari atas pohon.

Setelah memutuskan tempat perhentian terakhir, detektif jangkung itu memasuki Mal di pusat kota.

Setengah jam berjalan santai tidak berbuah apapun. Setidaknya sebuah kejadian yang akan mengusir kejenuhan yang mulai menyerang kembali.

Baru setelah Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke HQ, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Orang itu bertubuh gempal dan berwajah ramah.

Sepertinya ia orang asing.

Tiba-tiba ia berbisik di telinga Ryuzaki, "Jalan terus."

Ryuzaki yang masih mengkaji di dalam pikirannya, mengikuti permainan si pria gempal itu.

Pria gempal itu mengajaknya memasuki sebuah Restoran Chinese.

Setelah memesan dan pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka, si pria gempal itu berbicara.

"Jadi, kita langsung saja..."

Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Kau akan membawakanku kekayaanku... orangmu sudah mendapat konfirmasi... aku akan menerima bayaranku secepatnya, bukan begitu?"

Ryuzaki masih menatapnya.

"Dengar... kau tidak akan mengagalkan ini..."

"Apa kata sandinya?" tiba-tiba Ryuzaki menyela.

"Ha?" orang itu terkejut. Ia seperti tidak menduga akan ditanya seperti itu.

"Kau harus mengatakannya atau aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau tahu kan keadaaan sekarang..." kata Ryuzaki. Wajahnya serius. Siapapun yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sel-sel kelabu di otaknya kini tengah melakukan kerja keras yang paling maksimal.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak mengatakannya dalam datu menit." tegas Ryuzaki.

Orang itu tampak berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "_Gosyen..."_

Ryuzaki memelototinya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Orang itu mendesah lega dan kemudian memberikan koper hitamnya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Empat ratus gram untuk perdana. Sisanya menyusul. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi jika orangmu sudah memberikan bagianku... jangan khawatir... dia akan puas... kita tidak akan saling mengecewakan, katakan itu padanya."

Ryuzaki mengangguk singkat dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan menunjukanmu sesuatu... kau mau ikut?"

Orang itu tampak berpikir, namun, sedetik kemudian ia ikut berdiri. "Lupakan saja kakap merah itu, aku akan ikut denganmu jika itu adalah tambang emas."

.

Mereka berjalan santai sepanjang trotoar.

Pria itu tidak tahu kemana tujuannya dan juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, karena Ryuzaki mengatakan bahwa ia akan tercengang.

Pria itu tersenyum puas. Selama ini bisnisnya baik. terutama dengan pihak ini.

Setidaknya ia berpikir begitu.

Hingga pria itu akhirnya bisa melihat papan nama bangunan yang ada di jalurnya.

Mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

Akhirnya ia benar-benar berada di depan pintu masuknya yang lebar.

"Apa-kau mau mengajakku menemui orangmu?" si pria setengah gugup. Semoga prasangka buruk yang dari tadi menggelitiknya tidak benar.

"Ya."

"Aku tahu kalian memiliki orang di sini, tapi, aku sedang tidak ada waktu..." pria itu berusaha mengelak.

"Percayalah... kau tidak akan menolaknya."

Seketika setelah melewati seorang penjaga di pintu masuk, Ryuzaki berkata, "Tangkap orang ini."

Seketika itu juga si pria melongo.

.

Matsuda menolong Ryuzaki untuk menahan si pria. Karena dua orang petugas polisi di depan itu tidak mengenal Ryuzaki.

Setelah menyerahkan barang bukti yang berada di dalam koper, Ryuzaki berkata, "Fokuskan sebuah kelompok yang menggunakan kata sandi _Gosyen_... sepertinya mereka berhubungan dengan gembong yang kalian hadapi baru-baru ini... prosedur lapangannya kalian yang lebih tahu, kan?"

"Terima kasih, Ryuzaki... kau sangat membantu... ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang sudah pindah divisi?" Matsuda terkekeh dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan kalian?"

"Yah... semua orang butuh hiburan, Matsuda-san."

"Yah, hanya saja, aku tidak menduga seorang seperti kau bisa membutuhkannya..."

"Aku pun awalnya begitu... daripada aku frustasi dan mengalami _Pandorum_, mana menurutmu yang lebih baik?"

"Kau berlebihan..."

"Aku menyukai sesuatu yang berlebihan..."

"Oke." Matsuda menyerah.

Ryuzaki dan Matsuda kembali ke ruangan.

Setelah melihat pria gempal yang tengah terborgol di kursi, Ryuzaki mendekatinya.

"Hei..."

Pria itu menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau pengkhianat..."

"Tidak... kau yang kurang beruntung..."

"Bertemu pengkhianat seperti kau?"

"Tidak. Sungguh, kau hanya kurang beruntung hari ini. Aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang kebetulan sedang suntuk dan memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan, saat kau datang kepadaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud."

"Kau bukan_-OH MY GOD_!"

"Tentunya bukan. Aku hanya seseorang yang terlalu mirip dengan orang yang kau maksud... dan mungkin juga orang itu sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju bosnya dengan laporan bahwa kau tidak datang... sejujurnya sejak kau menepuk pundakku, kau memang sudah tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya..."

Orang itu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Terima kasih, kau penutup yang sangat berkualitas menurutku..."

Ryuzaki bangkit dan berlalu.

.

Sekembalinya ke HQ, Ryuzaki tidak menemui anggota lainnya kecuali Light.

Ryuzaki menatap saku celananya dan bergumam, "Sama sekali tidak terpakai..."

Ia melangkah masuk ruang kerja dan Light langsung melolong.

"Bagus, detektif. Jadi... setelah kau makan gaji buta hari ini, maukah kau mentraktirku makan malam, he?"

"Aku tidak makan gaji buta, Yagami."

"Kau berkeliaran seperti hantu di luar sementara ada tugas penting yang harus kita rampungkan disini. Coba katakan apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light sekilas dan melangkah menuju kursi balairungnya.

Ia menekan tombol dan berkata, "Watari-san... aku ingin pancake dan steak sapi yang segar..." kemudian melanjutkan, "Tanpa kacang polong."

Interkom membalasnya, "Aku sedang sibuk, Ryuzaki... bisakah kau malam ini memesan Pizza?"

"Oh tidak..."

"Maaf, Ryuzaki... besok pagi aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau... tapi sekarang maaf."

Interkom padam.

Light menatap Ryuzaki dan terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, kau suka melihatku kelaparan, ya?" tandas Ryuzaki.

"Biarkan saja... Pizza-nya menunggu, atau kau mau makan makanan beku saja?"

"Lupakan saja... berikan aku nomornya."

"Dasar bos besar..."

"Parlente..."

"Aku tidak memakai jam tanganku..."

"Kau masih memakai kemeja bermerk... siapa yang kau harap akan melihatmu? Presiden Amerika?"

"Oh diamlah..."

.

Hari itu, sebuah tanggal di sebuah musim gugur.

Musim yang dianggap sebagian besar orang sebagai hari-hari yang hangat.

Hari yang hangat dan beberapa pengalaman yang tidak pernah diduga akan menjadi sebuah hidangan yang menarik untuk disimpan di sebuah lemari besi di dalam pikiran yang beku.

Terutama pikiran yang tengah terserang kejenuhan.

Pagi-pagi sekali, beranjak ke tengah hari-saat matahari tergelak miris menatap drama konyol yang dilangsungkan oleh sekelompok debu yang baru lahir, hingga malam hari dimana bulan bernyanyi diiringi suara-suara debat dari sebuah jendela di pundak teratai yang rimbun, sang waktu selalu berdecit, semua aktifitas berlari dengan irama yang benar-benar sama. _Persis._ Hampir.

Dan kejadian itu pun selalu akan kembali terjadi lagi. Kekal dalam ingatan beku seseorang.

.

**Notice****, Chapter Nine: B - End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: 'B' pada judul sesungguhnya adalah inisial dari kata BOREDOM.

Pasti banyak yang salah mengira di awal saat membacanya, kan? :wink: Intinya sih sederhana saja, cerita ini adalah kumpulan kisah yang tidak pernah dipikirkan dan diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang tentang Ryuzaki dan juga Light. Jadi, tidak akan ada orang lain selain mereka tentunya. :)

Oke, di cerita ini simpelnya saya hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa bagaimana pun juga manusia pasti akan merasa bosan dan suntuk, termasuk Ryuzaki. Jika di sepanjang canon pembaca tidak pernah menemuinya merasa bosan, maka disini kalian akan terpuaskan.

Intinya sih saya hanya membuat sebuah cerita singkat dalam satu hari dimana Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan dan mencari hiburan untuk membunuh kebosanannya. Tapi dasar Ryuzaki, ia bukan hanya menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan kebosanannya tapi juga membantu banyak hal dalam kategori yang berbeda-beda.

Mulai dari menyelamatkan seorang wanita dari pria penipu hingga menyerahkan seorang agen narkotika langsung ke pos polisi. Ha ha.

Apa yang kalian harapkan Ryuzaki lakukan saat ia merasa bosan? Gunakan saja imajinasi kalian. :D

Oh ya, sekedar _footnote,_ sepertinya saya makin menikmati perihal mengubah nama panggilan mereka ke arah yang sama sekali berbeda dan juga memainkan sedikit sifat-sifat dari masing-masing tokoh. Semoga ini tidak terlalu mengganggu, tapi bisa menjadi penyegar di tengah kemonotonan lautan fiksi ini.

_Thanx very much for read and review. _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Pandorum: _Sindrom yang diakibatkan penjelajahan luar angkasa dan _hypersleep_ yang mengakibatkan paranoia tinggi serta kecenderungan saling membunuh.


	10. Flying Dust

**Author's**: Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Dan maaf juga untuk '29' yang sempat terbengkalai. Jangan khawatir, saya akan segera menyelesaikannya.

Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, me-_review, _mem-_fave, _bahkan mem-_watch_ saya. ^_^_ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!_

_So, please enjoy!_

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba **

**Genre**: Friendship

**Note**: _No chain_, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira _[I just love this line. Don't complain, please]._

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter Ten: Flying Dust  
**

* * *

Ada decitan liar yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kemudian suara sesuatu yang—sepertinya—retak atau patah. Lalu jeritan yang beterbangan dalam keheningan.

Dan kemudian kesunyian.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kesunyian itu berlangsung, mungkin lima detik, atau mungkin satu abad, namun, saat dia membuka mata, segala kesenyapan itu langsung menghilang.

Dia mengerjapkan mata dua kali kemudian memperhatikan obyek yang ada di di atasnya karena sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tengah terbaring.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya dan mulai mengingat peristiwa terakhir yang berlangsung pada dirinya.

Setelah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya, ia ternyata hanya bisa mengingat beberapa detil saja. Itu pun tidak terlalu jelas.

Awalnya, yang paling diingatnya, adalah bunyi keras yang memekakkan telinga. Kemudian disusul dengan bunyi lain yang tak kalah hebatnya... oh ya lalu rasa sakit di sekitar lengannya, lengan kirinya... dan kemudian kepalanya... setelah itu bunyi lagi... dan setelah itu baru kesunyian.

Kesunyian total selama entah berapa lama.

Rasanya aneh sekali, karena selama kesunyian itu, dia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang dilakukan dan juga apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Semuanya hanya... sunyi.

Kemudian, setelah acara-sesi-mengingat selesai, ia berpikir untuk mencoba menegakkan diri.

Ia mengumpat saat kepalanya serasa seperti terbelah.

Ternyata masih sangat sakit. Karena tidak mau mengambil risiko kehilangan kepala, ia tidak mencobanya lagi.

Ia menyentuh kepalanya dan menyadari ada perban yang melilit kepala bagian atasnya.

Tampaknya ia berada di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Tampak jelas dari ruangannya.

Ia menenangkan diri. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan? Lagipula tak mungkin kan dia tengah berada di ruang aneh seperti saat Alice tersadar di film Resident Evil?

Atau mungkin?

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

Ia mendelik malas saat orang di ambang pintu itu sekilas berhenti dan menatapnya.

.

_"So_..." kata orang diambang pintu.

"Jadi..." sambung si pria di tempat tidur, "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi... jangan beritahu lagi."

Si pemuda di pintu menyipitkan mata. "Tapi kau tak tahu kan, berapa lama kau terbaring?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari..."

Si pemuda di pintu memasuki ruangan dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang... ada hal yang harus dikerjakan bila kau masih ingat... kau tidak amnesia, kan?" tanya si pemuda was was.

"Kau beri tahu aku."

"Mereka berkata kau hanya memiliki gegar di kepalamu... lumayan parah... tapi tidak cukup untuk membunuhmu... selain itu, lengan kirimu, tulangnya retak... jadi mereka harus membetulkannya... selain itu tidak ada yang kritis..."

"Berapa lama aku masih harus tinggal disini, Light? tanya si pemuda terus terang.

"Mungkin selama enam hari... atau lebih... tapi tidak lebih lama dari itu... oh ya, ada yang harus kuberitahu..."

"Silakan."

"Mereka akan mengamputasi lenganmu, Ryuzaki."

Sunyi.

"Oke, Light... aku mau tidur, rasanya aku mengalami mimpi yang meresahkan belakangan... tolong tinggalkan aku dan berharaplah aku tidak bermimpi apa pun sekarang..." kata Ryuzaki seraya membelakangi Light.

"Hey... tidak lucu ya?" Light tertawa.

"Tolong pergi, Light... sayang kau tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengambil kepalaku, jika kau katakan begitu, mungkin aku akan percaya..."

Light menyipitkan mata.

.

Dari sebuah pagi yang buta beranjak ke siang yang tenang, Ryuzaki dan Watari pergi ke suatu tempat menggunakan mobil.

Karena saat itu mungkin mereka sedang tidak diikuti dewa keberuntungan, maka mereka mendapat 'kejutan' dari sebuah mobil lain di jalan.

Akhirnya, pada sebuah titik antara butik ekslusif dan toko olahraga, mobil malang itu tergelincir.

Selanjutnya serangkaian prosedur umum sebuah kecelakaan pun terjadi.

Ryuzaki tidak tahu harus menyalahkan Watari atau dirinya sendiri.

Yang pasti, ia bersyukur ia masih bisa memiliki kepalanya.

.

[Rumah Sakit 22:12]

[Day one after Ryuzaki had awake]

Malam itu jam berkunjung telah berakhir. Setelah memastikan dokter jaga keluar dari pintu ruangannya, Ryuzaki segera membuka komputernya.

Ia sudah bisa berjalan dan tentu saja ia langsung merasa bosan. Rumah Sakit sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan laptopnya, ia mulai bosan.

Ryuzaki menyingkirkan laptopnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan lorong sepi langsung membuka di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan menyusurinya.

Saat pikirannya mulai memikirkan tentang pantai, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Lorong sepi itu berderit.

Ryuzaki mendengar sebuah suara.

Satu ruang di depannya, adalah sebuah kamar pasien. Ruangan itu tampak terbuka pintunya.

Suara bernada marah itu terbang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ryuzaki tampak terdiam. Wajahnya tampak kosong sama sekali.

.

Ryuzaki melangkah ke pintu yang terbuka.

Ruangan itu hampir mirip seperti ruangannya, hanya saja aromanya berbeda.

Ruangannya sama sekali tidak berbau apa pun kecuali aroma obat yang menyengat. Sedangkan ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh aroma lain yang sedikit manis.

Ryuzaki menyukai aromanya.

Apakah ini parfum?

Wanita itu tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan ia tampak menatap ke arah lain. Dari sudut ini Ryuzaki hanya bisa melihat sedikit wajahnya.

Sebuah pecahan kaca tampak tercerai berai di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Mungkin tadinya itu adalah sebuah gelas.

Saat ketika Ryuzaki memikirkan apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak, wanita itu menoleh.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Wanita itu rupanya seorang asing. Rambutnya berwarna silver. Bergelombang sepanjang punggung. Dan satu hal yang pasti, usia wanita ini tidak lebih muda dari Ryuzaki. Setidaknya wanita ini telah berada di dunia ini tiga puluh tahun lamanya.

Matanya berwarna biru pucat dan ia menatap Ryuzaki intens.

Mungkin mereka saling tatap seperti itu selamanya, hingga kemudian wanita itu berbicara.

"Apakah kau adalah iblis?"

.

Ryuzaki bahkan tidak percaya wajahnya tidak membuka sebuah reaksi, namun hatinya jelas-jelas bereaksi.

Ada yang mengira ia sebagai iblis. Oh bagus, pasti Light lupa memberitahukannya bahwa mungkin ia telah menjalani operasi wajah.

Iblis?

_No kidding._

"Aku melihat pintu anda terbuka..." Ryuzaki berkata.

Wanita itu mengerutkan kening dan ia tampak kesal.

"Pergi kau." kata si wanita.

Ryuzaki terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Setelah memberikan tatapan marah dan kekesalan pada Ryuzaki, wanita itu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menoleh ke arah berlawanan.

Ryuzaki masih berdiam diri disana hingga kemudian ia merasa lelah berdiri.

Setelah menutup pintu di depannya perlahan, ia berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

Saat kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia menyadari bahwa pikirannya telah memiliki sebuah data baru.

.

[Day two]

[14:15]

Ryuzaki kini mendapati seorang lain di ruangan si wanita.

Seorang wanita tua tengah berdiri di dekat meja di dalam ruangan.

Ia tengah mengupas apel.

Saat berbalik ia mendapati Ryuzaki di ambang pintu.

.

"Sebuah diagnosis yang menyedihkan." kata si wanita tua.

"Aku mengerti." kata Ryuzaki.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah balkon Rumah Sakit. Bersama-sama berbagi pemandangan segar di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya si wanita tua.

"Hanya sebuah kesalahan ringan. Kupikir putrimu mengalami sesuatu yang lebih buruk."

"Sheniqua bukan anakku."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Wanita itu tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Orang tuanga meninggal sejak ia masih sangat muda. Dan kini ia dalam keadaan yang sangat merisaukan."

"Aku menyesal."

"Sungguh... aku juga tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kehidupan selalu berjalan terbalik... seharusnya orang-orang muda itu yang menguburkan kami... bukan sebaliknya."

Ryuzaki tidak pernah menjawabnya.

.

[Day Three]

[23:15]

Ryuzaki membuka pintu ruangan.

Sheniqua yang terkejut menatapnya dari tempat tidurnya.

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

"Maaf." bisik Ryuzaki.

"Apakah kau akan menjemputku? Atau tidak?"

Ryuzaki tampak tak paham.

"Kau harus sebagai malaikat atau jangan pernah masuk kemari."

"Aku bukan malaikat."

"Tentu saja kau bukan malaikat. Aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan malaikat untuk menjemputku. Kau pasti iblis, bukan?"

"Apakah kau pikir kau layak ke neraka?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Sheniqua terdiam.

"Aku pikir kau tidak layak memikirkan kemana kau akan pergi setelah kematian." kata Ryuzaki lagi.

Sheniqua menatap Ryuzaki dan dengan tatapan kemarahan yang menakutkan, ia mengusir pemuda itu.

"Pergi."

Ruangan itu mengendap. Ryuzaki telah menitipkan kesedihan pada setiap sudutnya.

.

[Day Four]

[12:52]

Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk melihat Sheniqua setelah ia makan siang.

Kemudian, saat ia tidak bisa fokus pada sesuatu di laptopnya, ia pun keluar dan kembali ke kamar Sheniqua saat makan malam menjelang.

Saat kemudian tengah malam hampir berlalu, Ryuzaki menemukan dirinya kembali berada di lorong yang sama.

Di depan pintu Sheniqua.

.

[Day Five]

[13:14]

"Jadi... jangan katakan kau menyukainya." kata Light saat berada di kamar Ryuzaki.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu kau melihatku disana."

"Kau berdiri disana seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau bahkan bernapas. Kau benar-benar seperti berada di lain tempat saat itu."

"Light."

"Ha?"

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Ha?"

.

"Demi Tuhan, Ryuzaki!" kata Light kaget.

"Kau ahlinya, bukan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padahnya. Tidak akan ada yang bermasalah kupikir."

"Kau... yang benar-benar bermasalah sekarang." kata Light was was.

"Ayolah."

"Maksudku... lihatlah..." Light tertawa, "Otakmu pasti terbentur..."

Light tertawa dan Ryuzaki mulai kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan. Sekarang, anggaplah aku wanita itu, dan katakan padanya."

Light menahan tawa dan ia terdiam.

Ryuzaki menatap Light tegang.

"Pfft... hey... aku akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar membayangkanku sebagai wanita itu." kata Light geli.

"Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" Ryuzaki kesal.

"Oke... oke... katakan saja, bung."

Ryuzaki masih menatap Light canggung dan sesaat kemudian ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kembali membuat Light terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku suka padamu. Ada pertanyaan?" ucap Ryuzaki.

Light masih terpingkal-pingkal saat Ryuzaki berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oke, oke... hey... maksudku, kau bisa ditikam bila berkata seperti itu pada seorang wanita... astaga Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki menyipitkan mata.

"Itulah gunanya aku minta tolong padamu."

.

[Day six]

[22:23]

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Sheniqua menatap Ryuzaki dengan mata biru pucatnya.

Karena ia tidak menjawab, Ryuzaki melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kau sembuh."

Sheniqua masih menatap.

"Kau pikir kau Tuhan? Bahkan Ia telah lama meninggalkanku."

"Aku bukan Tuhan. Aku hanya detektif. Tapi aku ingin kau sembuh."

"Kau CIA. Kau berada disini karena mengalami kecelakaan saat misi di lapangan. Kau mengatakan semua ini karena kau tahu aku akan segera mati, jadi kenapa kau berkata kau ingin aku sembuh? Kau menjijikan."

Ryuzaki terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin sembuh, aku hanya ingin hidup. Bukankah semua orang memang sakit?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan jika bicara denganmu."

Sheniqua tersenyum. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan."

Ryuzaki menunggu.

"Aku membencimu."

Ryuzaki terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku tahu."

.

[Day seven]

Hari itu Sheniqua meninggal.

Ia telah pergi saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga di sore hari yang panas.

Ryuzaki mendapatkan kebebasannya di hari yang sama.

Saat meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, ia mengunjungi kamar Sheniqua.

Ia berpikir mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ryuzaki memasuki kamar Sheniqua yang sekarang kosong dan ia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

Ia memandangi tempat tidur selama beberapa menit. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia kemudian berbicara.

"Aku mungkin bukan malaikat... aku juga bukan iblis... sepertinya Tuhan belum memilihku untuk menjadi keduanya... tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Ryuzaki terdiam.

Matanya yang gelap memandangi tempat tidur dengan intens, seakan ada seseorang disana.

"Aku selalu ingin melihatmu hidup."

.

[Dua hari kemudian]

[HQ]

[14:52]

Light memasuki ruang kerja dan melemparkan sesuatu di meja di depan Ryuzaki.

"Untukmu." kata Light, dan ia kemudian menempati kursi di sebelah Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki melirik Light sejenak sebelum meraih amplop coklat di meja.

Ia membukanya. Sebuah kertas berukuran cukup besar tampak terlipat di dalam.

Setelah membukanya, Ryuzaki menemukan sebuah gambar. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah gambar buatan tangan.

Ia tidak punya ide siapa objek yang menjadi model di kertas tersebut, tapi ia mengenali bahwa model ini memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

Sayap malaikat dan juga sayap iblis.

Masing-masing sepasang.

Jadi, model ini memiliki empat buah sayap.

Setelah puas mengamati gambar di kertas tersebut, ia membuka sebuah kertas lain yang lebih kecil.

Sebuah surat yang diketik.

_**'Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu.**_

_**Aku membencimu, karena kau tidak pernah membawaku terbang. Tapi tidak apa, aku rasa aku telah melihat temanmu sekarang. Ia mulai muncul setelah kau muncul di depan kamarku. Dan ia berkata ia akan segera mengajakku terbang. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengajakku terbang jauh, tapi aku senang bahwa kau mengutus temanmu. Hanya ada satu hal yang kusesalkan... kau sungguh adalah pecundang sejati. Mengapa kau malah menyuruh temanku untuk membawaku?**_

_**Tapi aku tidak kecewa. Semoga kita bertemu di tempat yang tepat setelah ini.**_

_**Selamat tinggal.'**_

Light menatap Ryuzaki tanpa berkedip.

Ia terpana.

"You _f*ckin hell_... mengapa kisah percintaanmu pun harus begitu rumit, Ryuzaki?"

.

Aku mungkin bukan malaikat... aku juga bukan iblis... sepertinya Tuhan belum memilihku untuk menjadi keduanya... tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu...

Aku selalu ingin melihatmu hidup... dan kini kau akan hidup di dalam hatiku selamanya.

.

**Notice****, Chapter Ten: Flying Dust - End**

* * *

**Author's:** Hanya ingin menuliskan sedikit roman di halaman ini. Ryuzaki bukan orang umum dengan kehidupan biasa maka cerita cintanya mungkin juga sedikit tidak biasa. Menurut saya dia layak mendapatkan kisah percintaan yang berkualitas dan sedikit 'berat' dan tidak umum. Dan tentu saja, lain daripada yang lain.

Intinya, Sheniqua berpikir ia pasti akan dikunjungi oleh malaikat, karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan mati. Namun setelah berpikir, ia ragu apakah dirinya layak masuk ke Eden atau tidak, maka ia beranggapan bahwa Ryuzaki mungkin bukan malaikat. Atau bisa juga keduanya.

Sesungguhnya cerita ini hanya mengetengahkan perasaan depresi seseorang yang diambang kematiannya. Dan kebetulan Ryuzaki memiliki bagian di dalamnya.

Semoga pembaca menikmati kisah kali ini, walau warnanya tidak se-ceria biasanya.

**Thanx for read and review.**


	11. Trust

**Author's**: Here you go. :3

Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, me-_review, _mem-_fave, _bahkan mem-_watch_ saya. ^_^_ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!_

_So, please enjoy!_

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba **

**Genre**: Creepy-Humor

**Rated**: T for the story, M for the dirty jokes

**Note**: _No chain_, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira _[I just love this line. Don't complain, please]._

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter Eleven: Trust**

* * *

**_Trust thyself only, and another shall not betray thee_**

**_-William Penn-_**

**.Los Angeles. .Tuesday. 10:21**

Matahari rupanya berbohong. Musim panas kali ini akan menjadi yang terburuk dalam dekade terakhir.

Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Ada seseorang di halaman belakang dan ia tengah duduk dalam pose yang sangat tidak nyaman di sebuah kursi lipat yang tampak mengilat dalam cahaya pagi.

Sebuah meja dan beberapa meja lagi berdiri enggan di sekelilingnya. Sebuah kipas angin bertenaga mesin yang bertiup sangat kencang bertengger di sebelah kanannya, sebuah papan tulis berukuran sedang menempati sisi kirinya. Dan kemudian oh.. sebuah um, tepatnya berlusin-lusin wine dalam ember metalik dingin yang tampak besar, berhamburan di sekelilingnya di tanah.

Orang itu masih dalam pose begitu sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Menatapi 'semua hal' di atas meja-uh, beberapa meja dengan ekspresi yang bisa membuat sebuah kutub mencair dan hanya bergerak jika seekor lalat atau nyamuk memutuskan untuk menggangunya. Itu pun hanya gerakan kecil. Percayalah.

"Oke, satu hal beres, yang lain menyusul," seseorang muncul dari pintu, ia mengernyit melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. "_Bloody hell_, Ryuzaki, pesta gila? Atau kau sedang 'gila' _lagi_? Aku hanya keluar beberapa jam dan kau sudah melakukan kekacauan?" Light berkata.

"Oh, hai Light. Aku hanya kehilangan konsentrasi di dalam."

"Jadi, kau merasa menyedihkan di dalam, dan memutuskan keluar dan membawa semua kekacauan ini? Hei, mengapa kau tidak sekalian membawa kulkasnya?"

"Ide bagus. Tapi tadi aku kesulitan mendorongnya... jadi aku memutuskan hingga kau kembali."

"_Great."_

_"Yeah."_

Light menatap Ryuzaki was-was. "Oke, Ryuzaki. Dengar, kita berdua melupakan tugas utama kita-si pembunuh gila itu-dan menjawab permohonan Direktur tentang sebuah kasus gila lainnya, jadi, disinilah kita, LA, beberapa blok dari Tokyo, tinggal di komplek asing, dan jika kau lupa, ini sudah hampir satu bulan dan masih belum ada berita apapun tentang si gila yang ingin kita tangkap ini! Kau pasti sangat serius dengan hal disini!"

"Tenanglah, Light semua orang pun panas dalam musim ini. Kau bisa membakar dirimu sendiri nanti."

Light mendesah berat. "Aku tidak percaya... beberapa kasus lagi... dan kau bersedia... maksudku kupikir kau sangat cinta dengan si Kira ini, tapi ternyata kau sudah meninggalkannya beberapa kali... demi Tuhan, Ryuzaki... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini... dengan hidupku..."

"Kau bersama si aneh ini, Light. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang."

Light menghampiri papan tulis. "Hari ke-dua-puluh-satu... dan belum ada apapun. Kaupikir kau pasti sedang depresi, huh?"

Ryuzaki menyambar nachos. "Kau benar. Sepertinya matahari ini membuatku payah."

"Brayden Godgordick. Tujuh puluh satu tahun. Melaporkan percobaan pembunuhan atas dirinya-yang belum tentu serius. Maksudku adalah, ayolah, orang ini tidak muda lagi dan dia harus keluar dari paranoia-nya jika masih mau hidup panjang."

"Kau harus malu dengan perkataanmu, Light."

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan orang yang begitu saja percaya pada orang-orang yang hanya memperhatikan dirinya sendiri."

"Jika ia bukan seorang kerabat mentri, aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

"Segalanya tidak harus berarti materi, Light."

"Dan yang lebih buruk adalah ia kerabat jauh... demi Tuhan. Segala politik dan kekacauan ini..." Light mendesah dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menenggak gelasnya yang dingin dan menyambar sebuah pizza dari sebelah Light.

"Aku mencurigai seseorang... hey, hey, Ryuzaki... kurasa ada yang harus kuberitahu..."

"_Go ahead."_

"Menurutku, si Brayden ini akan membunuh seseorang dan kemudian ia akan membunuh dirinya. Taruhan?"

"Menurutku, dia akan membunuh seseorang dan kemudian membunuhmu, baru kemudian ia akan membunuh dirinya."

"_No kidding_."

"Oh, kurasa aku harus menghentikan ini." kata Ryuzaki menaruh sisa kunyahan pizza-nya kembali ke dalam box pizza yang sudah separuh kosong.

"_Oh, great..."_

"Apa?"

"Kau melakukannya lagi. Mengalihkan pembicaraan hebat kita."

"_Seriously_, Light... kupikir aku harus menghentikan ini."

"Kau harus mengentikan hal tidak sopan ini, _yes_, Ryuzaki, benar. Kau harus mengentikannya."

"Tidak, Light, aku rasa aku harus mengentikan kebiasaan maut ini."

"Apa? Kupikir kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa-um... kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Yah, aku memang tidak bisa. Kau mendengarku? Otak... tenaga... fungsi kontrol... aku tidak bisa bekerja tanpa semua ini, tapi Watari selalu mengatakan hal-hal itu. Aku tidak mengerti, Light... mengapa ia melakukan ini padaku... semua itu membuatku depresi."

"Hebat. Kau mengkonsumsi semilyar ton gula balok dan kau masih berharap kau tidak mati karenanya. Mungkin kau perlu mencoba menenggelamkan dirimu dan coba lihat apakah kau akan berubah menjadi Wolverine?"

"Aku pernah mencobanya, Light. dan aku masih belum mempunyai cakar di sela-sela jariku..."

"Ryuzaki, mengapa kau tidak melakukan itu lagi? Sekarang? Tepat di hadapanku?"

Halaman sunyi.

"Dasar Kira."

Ryuzaki beranjak ke dalam.

.

**14:17**

"Godgordick pergi sejak sembilan di pagi hari hingga tiga di sore hari. Ia telah melakukan itu hampir sepanjang hidupnya."

Ryuzaki memelototi Light.

"Setidaknya setelah ia pensiun, oke."

"Lanjutkan saja."

"Ia mengunjungi rumah kerabatnya, pergi ke bank, pergi ke sebuah taman dan ia um... kembali mengunjungi rumah kerabatnya. Sepanjang hari hampir berkeliling kota dan ia melaporkan tentang ancaman pembunuhan? Dan yang lebih hebatnya dia tidak melapor pada polisi lokal... dia melapor ke Jepang, demi Tuhan! Apakah ia membenci pemerintahan disini?"

"Ia terkenal tidak mempercayai orang asing."

"Well, seharusnya ia tidak pernah tinggal di Amerika... dan demi Tuhan, dia_ kan _orang Amerika!"

"Coba beritahu aku kapan kiamat akan tiba, Light?"

"Ryuzaki, kau tidak mendapat poinnya! Si Godgordick ini mempermainkan kita!"

"Dia dipercaya oleh Jepang, dan sialnya direktur mengenalmu. Salahkan aku karena menyeretmu di tengah gurun pasir ini."

"Kau memang bersalah. Selamanya kau akan membayarnya."

"Oke, aku akan mentraktirmu nanti, sekarang katakan padaku, apakah kita akan mengawasi tempat perkara?"

"Oh, mengapa kita tidak melakukannya sejak dulu?"

"Karena ini misi rahasia. Bahkan si Godgordick ini tidak tahu siapa dua agen aneh yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga pantatnya."

"_Satu _orang aneh."

"Satu orang aneh bersama temannya."

.

**.Wednesday. 13:11**

"Katakan, Light... apa yang dikerjakan Godgordick di taman?"

"Dia punya kucing kau tahu? Kucing putih... pasti kucing siam... mereka seharian mendengkur seperti sahabat lama..."

"Kita masuk, Light."

Ryuzaki membuka pagar rumah Godgordick dan melangkah masuk ke halaman depannya.

"Operasi lapangan, huh? Taruhan di dalam sana kita akan meledak seperti acar timun..."

"Kau sudah menulis surat wasiat kan, Light?"

Light mendengus. "Kau yang melakukannya. Kau yang melakukannya, _mate_."

.

"Lima kamar, tiga toilet, satu perpustakaan, satu dapur, satu ruang teater, dan sebuah kolam di halaman belakang serta sebuah taman yang bagus... pasti harganya sangat mahal... dan tidak ada rudal atau nuklir... aku kecewa." ujar Ryuzaki seraya menyapu sesuatu dengan tangannya yang bersarung tangan di atas sebuah rak di ujung ruangan.

"Satu jam lagi, Ryuzaki. kita tidak ingin dia menemukan kita sedang membersihkan rumahnya kan? Aku punya firasat bahwa ia benar-benar akan meledakkan kita jika ia menemukan kita sekarang."

"Tentu, Light. tentu."

Mereka melakukan sisanya dan kemudian keluar dari _ground zero._

.

"Dia kembali." kata Light mengintip dari jendela di rumahnya-rumah sewaan. Sebenarnya ini rumah milik salah satu teman Direktur dan kebetulan sekali letaknya berseberangan dengan rumah Godgordick. Jadi mereka bisa melindungi Godgordick tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Katakan, Ryuzaki, mengapa ia tidak diberitahu bahwa kita menjagai pantatnya?"

"Karena, Light... dia tidak suka orang asing."

"_God_! Aku kagum bahwa ia belum berubah menjadi alien atau sesuatu..."

"Jangan salahkan tingkah lakumu, Light."

"Oh! Kita harus dibayar pantas untuk menjaga si gila ini."

"Berikan aku surat itu lagi."

Light menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kusam kepada Ryuzaki.

"'_Mereka tahu aku disini. Mereka akan membunuhku._'" Ryuzaki membacakan surat di tangannya.

"_God!_ Aku akan menuliskannya untuknya. Gratis!"

"Kesepian... depresi... paranoia..."

"Anak ingusan bahkan bisa menulis surat ancaman yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Dengar. Dia mempermainkan kita. tidakkah kau yakin bahwa ini adalah tulisannya?"

"Tentu saja ini tulisannya."

"Maksudku... dia merancangkan segalanya..."

"Lalu? Apakah kau pernah mengencingi kasurnya?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Kau tidak berhubungan dengan orang ini, Light. maka kau tidak berhak mengklaim apapun."

"Cukup. Aku rasa aku cukup hari ini."

.

**.Thursday. 09:59**

Matahari masih bersinar kejam.

Ryuzaki terpaku di tempat duduknya. Ia bagai seorang raja di atas tahtanya yang gemerlapan. Matanya menatap obyek di depannya. Lurus di depan sana.

Udara panas menyembur bagai troll gila. Mengubur keringat Ryuzaki ke dalam uap.

Ryuzaki membelalakan matanya.

Dahinya berkerut dalam. Kemudian, mulutnya ternganga. Ada yang gila dalam pancaran ekspresinya.

Objek yang ditatapnya tersenyum. Tidak, tunggu, ia tidak tersenyum. Ia menyeringai.

.

**-last night. 23:59-**

Ryuzaki melewati dapur untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia rupanya kesulitan dalam memilih untuk meminum obatnya atau tidak.

Um, ya. Ryuzaki telah memutuskan sekarang.

Ia memutar dalam putaran kaku dan kemudian menghabisi obatnya.

"_Fvck all_." bisiknya. "Aku harus mengakhiri ini."

.

Objek yang ditatapnya tersenyum. Tidak, tunggu, ia tidak tersenyum. Ia menyeringai.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, segalanya masih sama. Tik tok dan segalanya masih sama. Matahari bersinar gila, Ryuzaki membelalak gila, dan sesuatu di depannya tersenyum gila.

Tunggu. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah sesuatu. _Itu _mendesis.

"Oke..." kata _sesuatu_ itu.

Dan Ryuzaki mengembik.

.

Suara debum yang membahana meledakkan ruang tengah.

Light terlompat. "Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan kebiasaan barbarmu itu?"

"Dengar, Light. ada yang harus kubicarakan... tepatnya_ kita_ bicarakan!"

"Wo wo wo... tenang, detektif, kau bisa membunuhku..."

"Kau yang akan membunuhku_, Kira_, jika kau lupa."

Light memukul wajah Ryuzaki, "Katakan, _bastard._"

"Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Light."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan geli melihat mimik detektif panik itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya..."

Light mencelos. "Oh oh oh... tidak... jangan mulai lagi... setiap kau mengatakan itu, selalu ada yang buruk mengikuti..."

"Light... aku bersumpah jika kau menertawakanku, aku akan mencekikmu."

Light tergelak.

Satu menit dua puluh detik berlalu dan Light masih tergelak.

"Ok," akhirnya Light mengendalikan diri. "Jangan cekik aku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan tertawa."

"Aku... um... uh... memutuskan... akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk... kau tahu kan... aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan um..."

"Tolong terjemahkan." ejek Light.

Ryuzaki mendesah. "Oke. Tidak bertele-tele."

"Tidak bertele-tele." kata Light mantap.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengkonsumsi gula lagi."

"_Great_. Dan aku dapat hadiah?"

"Dan... aku memutuskan menggantinya dengan _sugar pills_..."

"_Oh God..."_

"Aku mulai mengkonsumsinya sejak seminggu yang lalu... secara teratur... kupikir itu akan lebih efisien dalam memberikan tenaga dan energi untukku daripada secara langsung mengkonsumsi... um... kau tahu..."

"Kau tahu apa, Ryuzaki? Kurasa aku mau muntah."

"Jangan muntah dulu, Light... kau bisa melakukannya nanti... di halaman, di tempat yang jauh dariku, tapi sekarang aku butuh kau mendengar ini."

"Oke, _mate.._. lanjutkan saja."

"Aku... aku rasa ada efek samping dari pil-pil itu."

"Dan...?"

"Aku... aku rasa aku berhalusinasi..."

Light meraih botol kecil dari tangan Ryuzaki. "Paranoia, hallucinations, depression..." kata Light membaca dari botol itu.

"Hallucinations!" salak Ryuzaki.

"Oke, aku tidak membacakannya dari sini, jika kau mau tahu. Tidak ada disini. Aku mengarangnya."

"Oh _shit..._ tentu..." kata Ryuzaki malu.

"Jadi? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu? Paranoia? Halusinasi?"

"Internet?"

"Light! Aku bersumpah aku akan membayar untuk bisa berhalusinasi. Tapi! Aku tidak berhalusinasi!" Ryuzaki meraih kemeja Light dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Hei, katanya kau tidak akan mencekikku!" protes Light.

"Light... aku baru saja..."

Percakapan konyol mereka disela oleh sesuatu.

Suara debuman kecil.

Kemudian mereka menoleh dan melihatnya.

Sesuatu yang sejak beberapa waktu tadi ditatap oleh Ryuzaki. Ya, yang menyeringai padanya tadi itu.

Seekor kucing siam berwarna putih.

.

"_So_... oh Tuhan, aku tidak mendengarkan ini," bisik Light, "Kau mengkonsumsi pil-pil jahanam itu dan kau mulai... uh... berhalusinasi?"

Ryuzaki mendelik pada si kucing.

"Dan, uh... kau berbicara padanya? Kau mendengarnya_ berbicara_? Dan kau berharap aku tidak menendangmu ke klinik kejiwaan terdekat sekarang? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Light. Kau tidak melihatnya! Ia ada disini. Ia empat kaki lima inchi... demi Tuhan!"

"Demi Tuhan, kau harusnya bergabung dalam club Godgordick."

"Dengarkan, sudah kukatakan, ia tidak mempercayaiku." kata Ryuzaki pada si kucing yang duduk rapi di sebelahnya.

Si kucing memelototi Light dengan mata besarnya.

"Oh, tolong Tuhan, aku sudah punya cukup thriller selama ini... jangan Kau tambah lagi..." kata Light.

"Lupakan saja untuk attitudenya. Dengar. Lupakan segala kewarasan ini, dan percaya padaku!"

"Percaya padamu! Ryuzaki, kurasa aku harus menelepon rumah sakit sekarang. Situasinya cukup serius disini."

"Hentikan, bedebah! Aku akan membuktikannya!"

.

"Lihat! Kau akan mempercayaiku!" Ryuzaki menyeret Light keluar rumah.

"Uh, Ryuzaki... kurasa ada yang perlu diluruskan disini..." kata Light resah. Wajahnya benar-benar panik.

"Dalam sebagian kebudayaan... kucing bisa meramalkan kejadian masa depan... dan meramalkan kematian..."

Light mengeluarkan suara mencicit panik.

"Dan ia... sebenarnya ia bernama Alison, Alison berkata bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada tsunami disini."

Light memelototi Ryuzaki.

"Ia selalu meramal selama ini, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya..."

"Kebudayaan apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Entahlah... siapa peduli."

"Alison ini milik Godgordick, kan? Dan menurutku kau harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter, mungkin ke gereja, Ryuzaki... kau mungkin terkena..."

"Sial, dengarkan aku, Light! ini serius." Ryuzaki mencengkeram kemeja Light.

Light menepis Ryuzaki, "Cukup."

Ryuzaki terpaku. Light tampak marah.

Kemudian _itu_ terjadi.

.

Hujan itu tiba-tiba datang.

Tadi matahari bagai mendekam di depan halaman, tapi sekarang bintang itu seperti menghilang ditelan lubang hitam.

Guntur muncul berkeretakan.

Hujan yang besar menghantam dua orang di luar halaman.

.

"Hujan, huh? Mungkin Alison ingin berkata _hujan_, bukan _tsunami_?" kata Light jengkel.

"Light... Alison adalah kucing... bagi kucing sebuah hujan adalah air yang sangat banyak... jika ia berada di luar dan kebetulan banjir datang... bukankah itu sama saja seperti tsunami baginya?"

"Katakan, penyihir... apakah aku akan mati besok?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Karena... kau berbicara dengan kucing! Dan kau, kau-kau mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, katamu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis di dalam pakaian berbulu bagiku."

"Apakah ia cantik?"

"_What_? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak masturbasi, Light?"

Light menghantam Ryuzaki.

.

.**Friday. 10:12**

"Bisa kau katakan padaku kenapa si tua itu tidak membawa kucingnya?" kata Light di depan sebuah _freezer._

"Well, kata Alison ia sedang ingin sendiri. Kadang ia memang seperti itu."

Light memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

"Alison yang mengatakannya."

Light menatap kucing siam di seberang. Kucing itu duduk di atas meja makan.

"Oke..." kata Light lemah. "Jika seminggu kita belum mendapatkan sesuatu, aku akan keluar dari kasus sialan ini. Aku bersumpah."

Alison tiba-tiba melompat.

Ia menghampiri Light sambil menatapnya. Light bersumpah bahwa itu tatapan marah seekor kucing.

Alison mengeong dan kemudian mendekati Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki membelalak.

_"What?_" Light berteriak frustasi.

"Kita akan mati."

.

Suara itu datang begitu saja.

Pintu yang dibanting dalam kemarahan.

Sejenak saja langkah-langkah kemarahan menggema di dalam rumah.

Dan si Godgordick muncul dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Um, Ryuzaki... kurasa ia baru saja pulang dari Mars..." kata Light.

"Menurutku itu _matahari_, Light. Rupanya kita akan terbakar sebentar lagi."

_"Oh shit."_

.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian adalah agen. Harusnya mereka memberikanku seseorang seperti Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

"Oh, maaf Sir... kurasa ia sedang sibuk mengurusi California." kata Light tidak simpati.

"_Shut up, you, son of a b*tch!"_

"Ok, dia akan menyesal, sekarang, Sir... maafkan kami karena telah melakukan tindakan memalukan ini. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas. Kami menjamin anda akan selalu aman." kata Ryuzaki menengahi.

"_Christ_! Aku akan mati di sekeliling kalian!" sembur si Godgordick.

.

"Jika kau mengijinkanku, aku sudah mencekiknya tadi. Kita menjaga pantatnya dan dia mengatai kita seperti itu? Dan ia berkata akan ada yang membunuhnya? _Oh please_... setiap orang bisa membunuhnya jika mereka mendengarnya menggongong seperti itu!"

"Setuju, Light, tapi jangan membunuhnya sekarang, oke? Kau akan membuat Alison sedih."

"Kau tahu apa, Ryuzaki? kau mulai membuatku takut."

"Kini kau percaya kan, Light?"

Light mendengus menatap Alison.

Kucing itu membalas tatapan Light dengan berani.

"Dia telah meramalkan kejadian. Dua kali! Dan segalanya terjadi! Persis!"

"Persis."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Alien datang menginvasi kita?"

"Aku berharap dapat tidur."

"Jangan lupa besok kita akan kembali memasang beberapa alat pengintai... karena ia telah mengetahui identitas kita, maka kita akan sekalian memasangnya pada tubuhnya."

"Oh, bagus... kau yang memasangnya kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko di tikam olehnya saat melakukan itu."

.

**.Saturday. 10:50**

"Jadi, Sir... kami selesai memasang beberapa alat di dalam kamar anda, dan juga perpustakaan anda, oh dan di sekitar halaman untuk berjaga-jaga." jelas Ryuzaki.

"Tentu saja kalian mengerjakannya! Kalian tidak kubayar untuk bercinta di rumahku!"

"Sebenarnya Sir... kami telah melakukannya..."

Ryuzaki menendang Light.

"Oh, maafkan attitude orang ini. Dia hanya sedikit sensitif belakangan ini." kata Ryuzaki.

"Terlihat dari mukanya-"

"_Hey, Father!"_

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Oh hey, sweetie!"_

Godgordick mendekap _sweetie_-nya.

"Oh... aku lupa kau pulang hari ini..." kata Godgordick.

"Oh, kau juga lupa bahwa aku membawakanmu sesuatu kan." kata si _sweetie_ riang.

"Oke... kurasa kami akan pergi." kata Light.

"Oh, hai..." sapa si sweetie pada Light.

"Bawa kemari _darling_, kau akan menunjukkannya pada _daddy..."_ si Godgordick merangkul _darling_-nya dan mereka menghilang ke dalam dapur dengan si _darling_ ini sempat menengok ke arah Light dan Ryuzaki dengan tatapan heran.

Intinya Godgordick mengacuhkan mereka.

.

"So... kalian adalah polisi, huh?" kata Jessica. Oh dia si _sweetie_ anyway.

"Yah. Kami membuat ayahmu nyaman." kata Light.

"Oh, aku tahu, dia sedikit tertekan belakangan... aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini."

Jessica adalah gadis 20 tahun. Dia berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Well... semua orang pernah merasa depresi..." kata Light.

"Yah... aku tahu... oh, terima kasih kalian menjagainya..." kata Jessica riang.

"Ya, kami menjaganya seperti bayi..."

Jessica tertawa.

Light ikut tertawa, walau ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Alison mendesis dan pergi ke dalam.

"Oh, kucing malang, dia selalu bertingkah aneh..."

"Sebenarnya... uh, aku sependapat denganmu..." kata Light melirik Ryuzaki.

"Yah, dia sepertinya tidak begitu menyukaiku..."

"Oh, _bullshit_... tidak ada yang tidak menyukaimu..."

"Oh, kau tidak mengatakannya..." tawa Jessica.

"Oh, aku-" Light tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Jessica meraihnya, mencengkeram wajahnya dan menciumnya _dalam_ di mulut.

.

"Oke, kau menikmati _snack_mu, Light?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"_Snack_? _Oh, damn..._ aku tidak menyangka-"

"Bahwa ia adalah gadis yang agresif?"

"Bahwa dia adalah _bitch_..."

"_Good..._ sudah lama kau tidak melakukannya kan, Light?"

"_Damn you_, Ryuzaki."

"Oke. Alison mengatakan ini padaku. Jessica adalah _bitch_. Kau benar."

"Oke..."

"Dan kau harus tidur dengannya."

_"What?"_ Light berseru.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Light... ada yang harus kita lakukan. Dan kita memerlukan pengalih perhatian. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Light memberikan Ryuzaki tatapan ini... tatapan '_are you insane_?'.

.

**22:14**

"So... Jessica... kurasa... kita harus melanjutkan ini di suatu tempat..." kata Light dengan mimik ketakutan.

"Oh... Light... kau memang nakal..." Jessica mengeluarkan desahan menggoda.

"Oh, sebentar... aku harus ke toilet..."

"Oh! Kau sudah mulai! Dasar curang!" jemari Jessica menyelinap ke balik kemeja Light.

"Oke... sebentar, Jessica..."

.

Light keluar ke halaman.

"Oke, _bitch_! Katakan lagi rencananya agar aku tidak memukulmu hingga mati!"

"Kau melakukannya bersama Jessica... aku masuk dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari besi Godgordick. Dan hanya jika diantara kita ada di dalam rumahnya hal itu bisa terlaksana. Godgordick pasti tidak akan berani mencegah _sweetie_-nya melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya." kata Ryuzaki.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika ini berakhir."

"Bunuh, cekik, tikam, tenggelamkan aku, lakukan sesukamu..."

"Apa yang-demi Tuhan-mau kau ambil? Apa yang ada di dalam lemari besi sialan itu? Alison yang mengatakannya, kan?"

"Alison. Kita harus mempercayainya, Light. Ini mempermudah tugas kita."

"_God!"_ Light meninju udara.

"Kumohon ini berhasil, Light... Alison berkata dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi jika kita tidak berhasil."

"Cukup, idiot! Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku! Kau mengatakan bahwa dunia akan kiamat jika kau tidak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari besi sialan itu sementara aku melakukan hal menjijikkan ini dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal?"

"Kau tidak..."

"Demi Tuhan, aku normal, bodoh!"

"Lakukan, Light. buat dia tertidur, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku... akan... membunuhmu..."

.

**.Sunday. 10:12**

"Bagaimana? Apakah dia profesional?" goda Ryuzaki.

"Dia fantastis. Aku mengalahkannya tiga kosong. Rupanya dia hanya bergurau selama ini..." Light tertawa sarkastis.

"Oke. Aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Light memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, berikan aku dokumennya!" tuntut Light.

"Oh, belum sekarang, Light."

"Apa maksudmu belum sekarang? Jangan katakan kau gagal menagmbilnya semalam, sementara aku telah melakukan tugasku dengan baik!"

"Aku berhasil. Alison menyuruhku mengambil sebuah Harddisk eksternal. Dan ternyata itu bukan barang murahan. Tersandi dan hampir mustahil dibuka. Jadi aku memberikannya pada orang yang profesional untuk memecahkannya."

"_Great._ Jika isinya hanyalah lelucon konyol atau kumpulan film porno aku akan melakukannya lagi bersama Jessica hingga kau mati!"

"Terserah kau."

_"Oh God_... mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ryuzaki... kau mendengar semua kegilaan ini... dari seekor kucing?"

"Dan ia lima kaki enam inchi."

"Katamu dia empat kaki lima inchi!"

"Oh, maaf."

"Kau benar-benar melihatnya seperti itu? Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh... oh oh oh oh... kau... kau yang mengatakan ini semua, Ryuzaki..."

"Aku?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

"Aku bukan penyihir, Light. Aku detektif."

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa tahu semua kejadian ini?"

"Aku mendengar dari Alison."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan pandangan lelah.

"Ryuzaki... katakan padaku, kapan si profesor bisa memecahkan kode sialan itu..."

"Mungkin besok... atau lusa... dia juga perlu melayani istrinya, kan?"

"Oke... kau harus memberitahuku jika ia telah selesai melakukannya! Bahkan jika kau tengah berada di tepi Mount Doom atau di Rock Bottom, dan akan mati sebentar lagi, kau harus memberitahukanya padaku!"

.

**.Monday. 12:25**

Mereka menabrak sebuah lampu ruangan.

"Demi Tuhan, Ryuzaki... apa-"

"Dengar! Kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Jessica sedang keluar untuk mempercantik wajahnya dan bagian lainnya jadi kita punya waktu hanya sekitar satu jam! Tapi jangan takut itu lebih dari cukup!"

"Apa?"

"Kita disini, di rumah Godgordick dan aku membawamu karena Alison mengatakan padaku..."

"Sebentar..." Light mengangkat tangannya. Ia mengambil napas beberapa kali, "Katakan lagi?"

"Kita disini, di rumah Godgordick dan aku membawamu karena Alison mengatakan padaku... bahwa kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada tempat tidur Godgordick."

"Kau tahu, Ryuzaki? kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila..."

Ryuzaki memukul Light, "Kau harus mengencingi tempat tidurnya."

Tiba-tiba dunia senyap.

"Pukul aku lagi."

Ryuzaki memukulnya lagi.

"Lakukan, bedebah!"

"Kau menyuruhku mengencingi tempat tidur Godgordick?" tanya Light pelan.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

_"Fine!"_

Ryuzaki seketika membuka kancing celana panjangnya.

"_What the fvck_!" kata Light kaget.

"Kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

"_What the fvck happened with you?_" jerit Light.

Sementara suara bising Light hanya disela oleh suara urin yang mengalir.

"Oke. Selesai."

Ryuzaki keluar kamar.

.

**22:14**

Light tengah termenung.

Belakangan ini segalanya tampak samar.

Matahari bagai menumpahkan cairannya ke belakang tengkuknya, udara bagai mendesis di telinganya... dan seekor kucing bisa berkata-kata dan meramal... dan ia terlihat seperti manusia... bagi Ryuzaki.

Bagi Ryuzaki.

Ya, bukan baginya.

Light memutuskan untuk tidur saat terdengar suara jeritan dari luar rumah.

.

Kejadian itu terasa cepat sekali.

Seorang wanita menjerit dan seluruh komplek asing ini berdesakan keluar dari gubuk mereka.

Dan mereka segera berloncatan ke sebuah rumah.

Rumah Godgordick.

.

Light yang pertama berada di sana.

Ia menatap tubuh Godgordick yang terkulai di tanah. Tak bergerak dan matanya tertutup.

Light mendongak dan sebuah benda gelap panjang hampir menimpa kepalanya.

Pagar beranda rusak. Tampaknya Godgordick baru saja terjatuh dari sana.

Light menatap kembali tubuh Godgordick.

Terkulai. Lemah. Tak berdaya.

Ia baru saja terjatuh dari lantai satu.

Dan seharusnya bagi pria pada usianya, jatuh di kamar mandi saja bisa membuatnya mati karena shock.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Tidak ada darah.

Tidak da darah dimana pun.

Aneh?

Tidak.

Karena memang Godgordick tidak menghantam tanah. Tidak menghantam secara langsung tepatnya.

Ada sebuah kasur tebal di antara tubuhnya dan tanah keras di halaman belakang.

Godgordick mengerang.

Light mengernyit.

"Oh... _son of a b*tch_... aku tahu mereka akan datang padaku..." erang Godgordick.

.

Keesokannya, Jessica Howard Godgordick ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana.

Profesor yang dimintai Ryuzaki untuk membuka Harddisk tersandi itu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sebuah dokumen penting tengah dibaca oleh Light saat ini. Tentunya itu dari dalam Harddisk sialan itu. Ya.

_"B*tch_! Dia bukan putri kandungnya?" jerit Light.

"Aku pun terkejut." timpal Ryuzaki.

_"What the hell?"_

"Jessica diduga adalah anak dari seorang wanita yang telah ditipu oleh Godgordick, dan ia berhasil mendapatkan tempatnya entah dengan cara bagaimana, dan akhirnya merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap ayah tirinya itu dan kemudian mengambil hartanya."

"Si tua bangka itu ternyata memang_ asshole_."

"Tentunya gadis itu tidak ingin menikmati hartanya di penjara. Ia telah merencanakan hal itu sejak lama, menunggu usia ke-21 nya. Karena Godgordick akan memberikan warisannya saat usianya 21."

"Dan surat itu hendak dimusnahkan Jessica malam itu... tepat saat aku... melakukan..."

"Ya, dan dia sepenuhnya teralihkan oleh ikan hering merah..." Ryuzaki mengerling Light. "Dan jika kita, maaf, aku tidak mengencingi kasur Godgordick, maka tidak akan ada penyelamat di sana untuk si tua bangka itu."

"Dan ia memang selalu menjemur kasur itu tepat di tempat itu?"

"Selalu."

"_Bullshit."_

"Jessica merusak pagar balkon sekitar jam sembilan malam. Hanya itu kesempatannya. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya punya kebiasaan berdiri disana saat tengah malam setiap hari Senin."

"Dan mengapa ia melakukan itu?"

"Istrinya meninggal di hari Senin."

"Oh. Bagus."

"Namun Jessica tidak tahu bahwa ternyata ayahnya menjemur kasur di bawahnya... ia keluar sepanjang hari."

"Dan... yang mengatakan semua ini adalah..." Light berbisik.

"Alison. Seekor kucing siam."

Alison mengeong di samping Light.

Light menatapnya takut.

"Katanya terima kasih untuk pujiannya." kata Ryuzaki.

"Aku hanya..."

"Kau tahu Light?"

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

"Terkadang mempercayai seseorang itu sulit... tapi di saat yang tepat itu adalah seperti sebuah apel dalam pingan perak."

Light terdiam.

"Alison sangat mencintai Godgordick. Pria tua itu telah hidup sendirian selama ini... dan hanya Alisonlah yang ia miliki. Jika ia mati, maka itu adalah akhir bagi Alison. Kiamat."

"Aku tahu Jessica adalah _b*tch_." kata Light lemah.

Ryuzaki tersenyum.

"Oh ho! Kau tersenyum!"

Ryuzaki memukul Light.

"_Fvck you_! Mengapa kau memukulku!" protes Light.

"Aku tidak tahu, Light... mengapa pelangi itu merah, mengapa langit itu merah, mengapa rumput itu merah..."

Light menggeleng frustasi.

.

**.Tokyo. 15:55**

"Kau tahu, Ryuzaki? Menurutku, seharusnya kita, um, kau tidak perlu mengencingi kasurnya... kan kita bisa saja menumpahkan air ke atasnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu seninya, Light."

"Ok, Picasso... katakan padaku, apakah kau akan merindukan Alison kecilmu?"

"Sebenarnya, Light... Alison tidak berkata-kata padaku..."

Light membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

**"What?"**

Mereka bertatapan sejenak dalam hening.

"Bercanda." kata Ryuzaki enteng. "Kucing siam itu memang berkata-kata kok."

Light mendesah.

"Sebenarnya... tidak..."

Light mengerutkan kening, marah.

"Bercanda."

"Serius, Ryuzaki..."

"Sebenarnya ya, dan tidak... dia tidak meramal, dan dia tidak berkata padaku... kupikir aku memang berhalusinasi... aku tidak tahu, Light... mungkin-"

Light meninggalkan ruangan dengan Ryuzaki masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

**Notice****, Chapter Eleven: Trust - End**

* * *

**Author's:** kali ini mungkin sedikit 'dirty' dan creepy. semoga pembaca menikmatinya.

Sekali lagi, gula telah membawa mereka ke kejadian yang luar biasa.  
Saya menikmati menulis persahabatan mereka dengan bentuk seperti ini.  
Menurut kalian, Ryuzaki benar-benar bisa mendengar Alison atau tidak? :D  
Saya akan meninggalkan kalian dengan pemikiran kalian masing-masing.

Inspiration: Wilfred.  
I love that series.

**Thanx for read and review.**


	12. Cleverness

**Author's**: Here you go. :3

Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, me-review, mem-fave, bahkan mem-watch saya. ^_^ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!

So, please enjoy!

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

**Genre**: Thriller-Mystery-Fantasy [Delusi]

**Note:** No chain, setting dimana Light belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebagai Kira [I just love this line. Don't complain, please].

* * *

** Notice**

**Chapter Twelve: Cleverness**

* * *

_**-It's good to be clever, but not to show it-**_

Suara konstan itu berlanjut.

Tongkat kecil di dalam bingkai kaca. Dan milyaran benang merah kecil dalam jutaan parit yang berliku.

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

_Mengapa bunyinya mirip?_

Itukah bunyi jam dalam bingkai? Atau bunyi darah dalam labirin di dalam kulit?

Kemudian ada erangan tipis... dalam lautan ombak putih.

Hembusan angin tropis di dalam hutan kekuningan.

Serpihan batu gunung...

_Tunggu..._

Bukan, itu bukan serpihan batu gunung... itu serpihan keju di... bantalan kursi dekat kaki yang telanjang pucat...

"Halo?"

Ryuzaki melebarkan mata.

Bunyi konstan tadi menjawab.

Ryuzaki menghela napas dalam dua kali, menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan kemudian ia menjulurkan kakinya. Sebuah boneka beruang raksasa jatuh terhantam kakinya yang panjang.

Ryuzaki memicingkan mata. Memelototi boneka beruang berwarna kelabu yang tergeletak di lantai di depannya.

Boneka itu tersenyum. Matanya yang berbintik hitam menatap langit-langit yang terang oleh lampu atap. Sebuah pita berwarna merah panjang melilit lengan kanan si beruang, sedangkan di lehernya ada dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru metalik.

Ada serangkaian tindakan yang dilakukan Ryuzaki. Ia berkedut, kemudian memerhatikan si beruang dengan seksama dari tempatnya, dan kemudian ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Halo?" kata Ryuzaki.

Beruang itu menjawab dalam senyuman.

Ryuzaki mengerutkan dahi dan memutuskan untuk turun dari kursi. Ia berjalan mengitari si beruang dan kemudian berseru, "Light?"

Anehnya ruangan itu menjawabnya. Gemanya berkesan sedikit limbung.

Ryuzaki mendekati si beruang dan berlutut di dekatnya. Selain dari warnanya yang usang, tidak ada yang terlihat aneh dari boneka itu. Ryuzaki mengakui bahwa ada yang tidak normal, saat ia merasakan perutnya berteriak lapar.

Setelah memberikan tatapan ancaman pada si beruang, Ryuzaki bergegas ke arah komputer. Ia menekan tombol interkom dan berseru, "Watari, apa ada masalah dengan jadwal makan siangku?"

Sebelum lebih dari sepuluh detik, Ryuzaki menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak berhadapan dengan Watari.

Tidak ada Watari. Tidak ada makan siang. Ia akan mati, pikirnya.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah ini siang atau malam.

Ryuzaki keluar ruangan dan menemukan bahwa semuanya tidak berubah. Ia berada di gedung pencakar langit tempat 'orde'-nya bekerja dan segalanya tampak normal di luar... kecuali bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat sama sekali.

Ryuzaki terdiam di depan pintu kaca di luar gedung.

Segalanya tampak bersih di depannya. Toko, gedung-gedung, butik, mal, box telepon, tiang listrik, lampu jalan bahkan tempat sampah di ujung tikungan jalan raya.

Segalanya tampak putih bersih tanpa manusia. Tanpa makhluk hidup. Berdiri diam dalam kesunyian atmosfer.

Merasakan dorongan adrenalin, Ryuzaki melompat masuk ke dalam gedung. Kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia menemukan segalanya tidak berubah. Komputer, kursi, meja, sofa, lampu ruangan, si beruang...

Komputer.

Ryuzaki menyebrangi ruangan dan tangannya yang pucat menyentuh keyboard. Matanya langsung menemukan apa yang terjadi di layar komputer dan ia sepertinya mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sebuah jendela browser terbuka di layar. Browser itu memperlihatkan sebuah situs. Tidak, itu bukan situs. Itu semacam program Artificial Inteligence (Kecerdasan Buatan) dalam jaringan internet. Sebuah program dialog yang memungkinkan si pengguna untuk berdialog dengan program seolah-olah itu manusia.

Ryuzaki melirik judul program di atas halaman.

_Apakah aku tadi membuka ini? _

Ryuzaki mendekati layar dan duduk di depannya. Menahan desakan untuk mengerutkan kening, ia mengulung layar ke bawah.

Kemudian, ia pun mengingatnya.

.

CLEVERBOT

Aku adalah orang paling cerdas, jika kau mau tahu.

**Kau berbohong. Akulah orang itu. Aku bisa membuktikannya**.

Oh ya? Bagaimana?

**Aku akan menghentikan waktu**_**.**_

.

Ryuzaki bergidik.

Fakta bahwa ia membuka dan mengoperasikan program internet ini saja tidak dapat ia percaya. Ia tampaknya bosan, kemudian menyerah dan bermain-main dengan internet. Program itu seperti mesin_ chatt,_ dimana saat kita pertama kali menulis sesuatu, maka program AI tersebut akan membalas kita. Tentunya program itu tidak tahu persis apa yang kita bicarakan, karena dia hanyalah sebuah program. Namun, sepertinya Ryuzaki telah masuk terlalu dalam disini.

Jadi, Ryuzaki mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang membuka program internet itu karena merasa bosan. Kemudian ia terlarut di dalamnya. Awalnya ia hanya bermain-main dengan kalimat-kalimat random, tapi sepertinya sifat dominan dan arogan dari dirinya tidak mudah ditaklukan.

Kini, saat ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang tidak normal mungkin tengah terjadi, ia baru menyadari bahwa terkadang sifat tidak mau mengalah-nya bisa membuatnya terseret ke dalam masalah serius. Konyol, tapi serius.

Komputer hanya memperlihatkan empat baris dialog antara dirinya dan si program, tapi ia jelas mengingat apa yang terjadi dari awal.

.

Ryuzaki melirik judul program AI di dalam layar. Ia mendengus dan tersenyum arogan.

'_Untuk apa kau tersenyum jika tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, Ryuzaki?'_

Suara renyah Light terngiang di telinganya.

_Tentu saja untuk dilihat oleh diriku sendiri, Light._

Jemari Ryuzaki menekan keyboard, dan sebentar saja di dalam layar tertulis kalimat;

Halo, Program.

.

Selanjutnya, sebuah jawaban muncul.

**Halo juga, Program.**

Ryuzaki merasa bergairah sekaligus jengkel. Ia menulis kalimat balasannya;

Aku manusia. Dan kau adalah sebuah program. Tidak lebih.

**Aku memang program, siapa yang tidak?**

Maksudmu, aku adalah sebuah program juga?

**Tidak. Aku adalah program yang berbeda.**

Maksudmu, kau adalah program cerdas, ya?

**Kau**** baru saja bicara hal yang benar.**

Ryuzaki berhenti sejenak. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Sejauh ini untuk sebuah percakapan, AI terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Bukankah program kecerdasan buatan itu seharusnya mencari pola dari salah satu kata yang ditulis si pengguna dan kemudian membaliknya? Sebuah program tidaklah seperti manusia. Ia terkadang malah memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan topik awal. Intinya, program percakapan tidak ada yang sesempurna manusia asli. Belum, mungkin. Jadi, percakapan yang terjadi sekarang kalau bukan merupakan peradaban baru, Ryuzaki berani bersumpah bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

Tapi, benarkah demikian?

Ia bahkan tidak ingat sekarang hari apa.

Ada yang tidak beres. Yang jelas si AI ini mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ryuzaki, yang mana itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Ryuzaki memberikan taruhannya dan menekan keyboard.

Oke, program cerdas, apakah kau mempunyai teman?

**Aku punya.**

Tunjukan padaku.

**Dia akan sampai sebentar lagi.**

Oke. Apakah kau bisa berenang?

**Kau sedang mencemoohku?**

Tidak, aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan. Karena untuk sebuah program kuakui kau cukup cerdas.

**Aku akan membawa temanku, dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa berenang.**

Aku adalah orang paling cerdas, jika kau mau tahu.

**Kau berbohong. Akulah orang itu. Aku bisa membuktikannya**.

Oh ya? Bagaimana?

**Aku akan menghentikan waktu**_**.**_

Ryuzaki bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu lewat di belakangnya.

Seperti bunyi sebuah kepakan sayap rajawali... atau suara mercusuar di kejauhan. Dan tiba-tiba segalanya berguncang hebat.

Ryuzaki bangkit dan tepat saat sebuah kursi melesat di depannya, listrik padam. Lantai berguncang hebat dan langit-langit berderak mengerikan. Dalam keremangan cahaya senja, Ryuzaki meloloskan tatapannya ke arah jendela gedung yang retak. Pupil matanya membesar seiring ditatapnya pemandangan di luar kaca-kaca yang berderak liar itu.

Bumi berguncang dan langit seakan menjerit-jerit.

Kemudian saat Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk menggerakan kakinya yang berat, sebuah benda yang berat dan kasar menghantam kepalanya.

Dan segalanya gelap.

.

Suara konstan itu berlanjut.

Tongkat kecil di dalam bingkai kaca. Dan milyaran benang merah kecil dalam jutaan parit yang berliku.

Tik tok.

_Tik tok._

_Mengapa bunyinya mirip?_

Itukah bunyi jam dalam bingkai? Atau bunyi darah dalam labirin di dalam kulit?

Kemudian ada erangan tipis... dalam lautan ombak putih.

Hembusan angin tropis di dalam hutan kekuningan.

Serpihan batu gunung...

_Tunggu..._

Bukan, itu bukan serpihan batu gunung... itu serpihan keju di... bantalan kursi dekat kaki yang telanjang pucat...

"Halo?"

Ryuzaki melebarkan mata.

Bunyi konstan tadi menjawab.

Seketika Ryuzaki tersentak. Ia melompat dan menghampiri komputer di belakangnya.

Ia benci terengah-engah, namun, tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan gemetar dan kemudian matanya menangkap kalimat-kalimat dalam layar.

**Aku akan membawa temanku, dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa berenang.**

**Aku akan menghentikan waktu**_**.**_

Ryuzaki tiba-tiba mual.

Kakinya menyentuh sebuah benda empuk di belakangnya.

Sebuah boneka beruang raksasa berwarna kelabu dengan sebuah pita kupu-kupu di lehernya. Lengan kanannya berbalut pita merah panjang.

**Aku akan membawa temanku, dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa berenang.**

Ryuzaki menarik kakinya dan kembali menatap layar. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu.

Aku tahu bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Dan ini semua nyata, setidaknya bagiku.

**Hei, disitu rupanya kau. Lama sekali aku menunggumu.**

Ryuzaki mendengus marah.

Oke, aku tahu kau cerdas, tapi bisakah kau mengeluarkan aku dari sini?

**Apa maksudmu?**

Ryuzaki menghantam meja.

Aku menyerah. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini. 

**Aku belum memperlihatkan bahwa aku bisa berenang. Laut dari Atlantik sebentar lagi akan sampai.**

Baik. Begini saja, apa maumu? 

**Aku ingin kau pergi mengunjungi saudaraku. **

Dimana?

**Neraka.**

.

"...Zaki... Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki tersentak. Ia mendongak dan Light menyinarinya dengan pandangan keheranan. Detektif itu bangkit dan bergegas mondar mandir dalam ruangan. Light memperhatikannya keluar ruangan dan dua puluh menit kemudian pemuda kurus itu kembali masuk dengan wajah sepucat mayat.

"Oke, jadi mimpi liar lainnya?" tanya Light mengejek.

"Diam, Light, ini mempengaruhiku."

"Ada apa? Kau tampak seperti baru saja bertemu hantu."

"Aku memang bertemu..." Ryuzaki menggantung kalimatnya dan ia mendekati komputer.

Selain data kepolisian tidak ada apapun di komputer di dalam ruangan itu. Di semua komputer.

"Light, aku baru saja dipermainkan sebuah program."

"Kau baru saja bermimpi dipermainkan sebuah program?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja dipermainkan sebuah program."

"Baik. Jadi ada yang mau kau ceritakan? Atau kita bisa melanjutkan penyidikan? Atau kau mau makan malam terlebih dahulu? Atau kau mau—"

"Aku mau makan. Ya, aku akan makan terlebih dahulu... mana Watari?"

"Makan malammu sudah siap dari setengah jam yang lalu... kupikir seperti itu, karena sudah dingin... aku baru saja datang... dan kau tertidur... aku tidak percaya ini..."

Ryuzaki menyambar makan malamnya di dipan dan dengan rakus melahapnya.

"Oke, setelah itu mungkin kau mau bercerita tentang dongeng yang baru saja kau impikan..."

"Apa sudah malam?"

"Tepatnya pukul delapan lewat dua menit tiga puluh lima detik... enam detik..."

"Light. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan disini?"

"Maksudku... aku mungkin saja telah membuat marah sesuatu."

"_Sesuatu_...?"

"Aku membuat marah sebuah program."

"Sudah kuduga... apa kataku! Kau dan tingkah lakumu! Suatu saat akan ada yang membunuhmu karena perkataanmu—"

"Aku tahu, Light. Tapi sekarang aku tidak butuh lebih banyak ancaman... kau mau dengar tidak?"

"Kapan aku tidak mendengar omong kosongmu?"

"Aku membuka Cleverbot..."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Aku berbicara dengannya..."

"Kau berbicara dengan program AI? Kupikir cuma anak kecil saja yang melakukan hal itu."

"Aku berbicara padanya... dan menurutku ada yang tidak beres... aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah saat ini kenyataan atau tidak... tapi aku tahu bahwa semua ini nyata!"

"Tunggu dulu, Ryuzaki. Kau merasa bahwa sekarang ini bukan kenyataan? Kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak nyata? Kau berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah khayalan?"

"Fantasi dan delusi itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tapi bukan itu intinya... aku merasa ada yang tidak normal... entah apa yang terjadi, entahkah aku masuk ke dalam zona waktu atau aku telah bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang supernatural... aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya semua ini nyata! Dan aku butuh bantuan untuk keluar dari sini!"

Light terdiam.

"Banyak yang terjadi selama aku bersamamu, teman... dan aku berpikir bahwa aku mempercayaimu..."

"Jika ini adalah kenyataan, maka ia telah mengikutiku kesini... dan aku ingin mengenyahkannya selamanya..." kata Ryuzaki dengan nada datar namun bergetar.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kau terdengar seperti orang gila?"

"Aku tahu!"

"Baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Dia berkata bahwa ia akan mengirimkan lautan Atlantik kesini... dan ia ingin aku mengunjungi saudaranya..."

"Terdengar tidak bagus..."

"Di neraka..."

"Sangat tidak bagus..."

Dalam gerakan yang hampir bersamaan mereka berlari dari tempat itu dan keluar gedung.

.

Sebuah gempa menyambut mereka dan segalanya berubah sangat mengerikan.

Gedung-gedung bergoyang hebat, jalan-jalan terbelah, dan sebuah sirine meraung di kejauhan. Langit berubah pucat dan awan hitam berdatangan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya padanya tentang laut?" seru Light di tengah gemuruh yang memekakkan.

"Kau boleh memukulku nanti."

Light dan Ryuzaki menyebrangi jalan, dan saat mereka sampai di ujung jalan, gempa itu berhenti.

Kemudian sebuah e-mail masuk ke telepon genggam Ryuzaki.

.

**Aku ingin kau mengunjungi saudaraku. Mengapa kau menghindar?**

Light memukul Ryuzaki saat detekif itu hendak mengetikkan jawabannya.

Aku akan pergi mengunjunginya, namun, kau akan pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Ini pasti gila!" seru Light.

Ryuzaki terengah. Ia benci terengah. "Light, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

Light menatap Ryuzaki. Wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit pada dadanya.

Ryuzaki menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan. Awan yang beriringan di langit.

Awan-awan itu tiba-tiba berubah warna dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Dari kelabu, merah, jingga, hitam, biru, bahkan warna-warna lain yang tidak pernah disaksikan oleh mata manusia.

Ryuzaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat Light. Kemudian berbisik. "Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak nyata... kau dan semua yang ada disini tidak nyata... namun entah bagaimana aku tahu bahwa semua khayalan atau fantasi atau delusi ini nyata saat ini... "

Light terbelalak.

.

"Semua fantasi atau delusi ini diciptakan oleh pikiranku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku tahu bahwa semua ini nyata saat ini... kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi dengan definisi tersebut?" kata Ryuzaki.

"Kau bisa terbunuh di fantasi ini..."

"Tepat. Aku bisa mati di sini... aku butuh bantuanmu..."

Light mengangguk. "Jadi? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus kembali ke gedung..."

"_No way!"_

"Aku harus kembali ke gedung dan menjawabnya, Light."

Light dan Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah selatan dan mendapati gedung mereka miring dan ujung atasnya menghantam sisi gedung lain di dekatnya.

"Bagus... setidaknya tidak akan ada makhluk aneh kan disana?"

"Ini pikiranku, Light... aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku..."

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Aku perlu menjawabnya."

Sedetik kemudian, Ryuzaki dan Light melompat dan berlari ke arah gedung. Jaraknya kira-kira dua kilometer, dan mereka terhalangi retakan tanah yang besar. Kecuali mereka memutar, maka jarak yang ditempuh bisa mencapai puluhan kilo.

"Kau bisa melompat, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light panik.

"Semakin kita menunda, keadaannya semakin parah..."

Ryuzaki disela suara statik radio, dan sebentar saja mereka tahu darimana asal suara itu.

Sebuah LCD 24 Inchi di sebelah kiri mereka tiba-tiba menyala. Layar yang biasa digunakan untuk iklan tersebut berdenging memperlihatkan garis-garis horizontal yang monoton, sebelum kemudian sebuah kalimat muncul perlahan-lahan. Satu demi satu huruf.

**Halo, Tuan Program... apakah kau ingin melihatku menyelam?**

Ryuzaki menggeram.

"Berikan aku itu, Light..." bisik Ryuzaki ke arah Light. Light memberikan sebuah pecahan kaca besar ke Ryuzaki. Kemudian, dengan penuh kekuatan, Ryuzaki melemparkannya ke arah LCD.

Seketika LCD itu melesak dan terbakar.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi..." bisik Ryuzaki.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Selamat tinggal Light... itu berarti ganda. Bila aku berhasil keluar dari tempat ini, maka kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi jika aku tidak berhasil... well, kita juga tetap tidak akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Yang mana yang kau harapkan?" desak Light.

"Menurutmu?"

Dan Ryuzaki melemparkan tubuhnya ke depan.

.

"Menurutmu?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light. Kali itu dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bergerak secepat rusa.

Ia berlari meninggalkan Light yang tertegun di belakangnya. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melompati retakan di tanah.

Di mata Light, serangkaian kejadian itu terlihat sangat lambat.

Dan saat tubuh Ryuzaki berada pada titik tertinggi di atas tanah, segalanya terasa senyap. Tuli. Seakan-akan ada yang membuka sumbat pada ujung sudut dan semua air tersedot keluar.

Setelah seakan selamanya, Ryuzaki menjejak tanah kembali.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati tidak ada siapa pun di tempat tadi ia berada.

Tidak ada Light.

Bahkan tidak ada apa pun.

.

Segalanya tampak meleleh di belakang Ryuzaki. Ia berlari menjauhi apa pun yang saat itu tengah mengejarnya. Deru lautan mencabik segalanya di belakangnya, daun-daun musim gugur menggulung segala materi dan meluluhlantakannya ke dalam kehampaan, gas dan percikan atom melumpuhkan setiap jengkal udara yang berlompatan.

Ryuzaki merasakan lehernya tercekik. Otaknya meneriakan alarm tanda bahaya. Oksigen sudah tidak bernama lagi disini.

.

Ryuzaki merasakan pergelangan kakinya dicabik sesuatu dan tubuhnya mendarat kasar di lantai marmer.

Ia berhasil mencapai gedung.

Saat menoleh ia merasakan sebuah api membakar dadanya. Ia menjerit dan berusaha menjauh dari pintu gedung. Setelah memaksa kakinya yang terluka untuk berlari dan memasuki pintu kaca, sebuah ledakan beruntun yang panas membakar pintu gedung.

Ryuzaki mendapati lift mengerut dilahap oleh setitik cairan misterius. Ia langsung mengucapkan pertemanan kepada sang tangga yang diam dalam kesunyian.

Ryuzaki berlari membabi buta. Naik. Naik. Naik.

Setelah kakinya menjerit dan tidak mau diajak bekerjasama, ia berhenti. Memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengambil napas. Ryuzaki terengah. Ia benci harus terus terengah. Tapi rupanya ia yakin jika ia berhasil keluar dari ini, ia tidak akan mengeluh lagi tentang berlari

Tunggu.

Ryuzaki menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah bawah... di tikungan tangga. Segalanya tiba-tiba sunyi. Kesunyian yang tidak nyaman.

Tik Tok.

Tik Tok.

_Tik Tok._

_Mengapa bunyinya mirip?_

Ryuzaki mendengar kepalanya berbisik...

_Lari..._

Dan kakinya tiba-tiba mau diajak kerjasama kembali.

_Lari!_

.

Lantai tujuh belas adalah tujuannya.

Ryuzaki telah tiba pada pintunya, dan ia mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Di ujung sana terdapat sebuah LCD komputer. Menyala. Bercahaya dalam gelap. Tentu saja gelap. Segalanya gelap di dalam sana, hanya cahaya dari komputer lah yang berpendar.

Ryuzaki melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita itu, dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada apa pun di bawah kakinya. Bahkan lantai sekalipun.

.

Ryuzaki menelan ketakutannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu berderak dan sebuah lagu kemudian mengalun.

'_...reading Kierkegaard..._

_Minutes later, you proceeded to say,_

_something that almost broke my heart._

_You said, "Darling, I am tired of livin' my routined life._

_There's so much in the world that i'd like_

_to soak up with my eyes.'_

Keringat Ryuzaki mengalir ke matanya. Mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia memusatkan pikirannya ke depan. Ke arah layar komputer. Dalam jarak yang seperti itu, ia mugkin tidak akan berhasil, tapi ia harus mencobanya.

Lantai di belakangnya dengan cepat memudar dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

Setelah menghitung sampai tiga, Ryuzaki melompat. Kali ini dengan segenap kekuatan dan harapannya.

Mungkin ada malaikat yang mau menolongnya.

.

Momentum lompatan Ryuzaki membuatnya menabrak layar dan menghantamnya. Ia mengaitkan tangannya ke layar yang menggantung dalam kegelapan itu. Kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, namun ia tidak pernah akan melepaskannya.

Di dalam layar, sebuah kalimat mengalir;

**Apakah kau mengakui bahwa aku cerdas? Apakah kau menyerah?**

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya, Ryuzaki berkata-kata dalam suara kepada si LCD tersebut. "Kau tetap adalah seorang pecundang..."

Sebuah suara menjawabnya kembali di layar;

**Jawab dengan baik... tulis jawabanmu, Program... tapi aku tahu... kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya... dan ketahuilah... kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini jika kau tidak melakukannya**.

Ryuzaki mendengus. Ia tersenyum.

Layar itu kembali memunculkan kalimat;

**Oke. Selamat tinggal.**

Diiringi alunan sebuah lagu, Ryuzaki membingkai pemandangan di depannya itu di dalam pikirannya.

.

**Oke. Selamat tinggal.**

Layar itu berkedip. Makin lama makin cepat. Dan segalanya tiba-tiba tampak lebih gelap. Cahaya komputer mulai meredup. Segalanya tampak tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus, tapi Ryuzaki tertawa.

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, ia tertawa.

"Siapa yang bilang aku ingin tinggal disini, bedebah?"

Dan dengan membisikan itu, Ryuzaki mengangkat sesuatu yang dari tadi menggantung di pergelangan kakinya.

Sebuah keyboard.

Ia menuliskan sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan huruf terakhir ditekan, segalanya hilang dalam gelap.

Ryuzaki menyeringai... menatap sebuah kata dalam layar komputer yang sebentar lagi meredup.

Sebuah kata yang baru saja ia tuliskan.

Bye.

.

Suara itu mendominasi.

Suara detak jantung? Detik jam?

Bukan. Itu suara langkah kaki.

Setelah berhasil membuka mata, Ryuzaki menatap Light di seberangnya. Rupanya ia tertidur menyamping di meja.

Ryuzaki membiarkan keadaan sejenak seperti itu.

Tidak, bukan sunyi. Bukan.

Damai.

Itu adalah kedamaian. Sebuah jam di hari Sabtu yang tenang.

Kemudian, setelah yakin, Ryuzaki berbicara. "Aku tahu kau nyata, Light."

Jujur saja, Light terlompat karena kaget. "Astaga, ternyata kau tidak tertidur... aku hampir mengira kau tadi tertidur..."

"Terima kasih, Light..."

"Kembali, Ryuzaki..." kata Light dengan setengah mengejek. "Apa yang kau makan tadi? Aku yakin kau salah makan..."

"Bukan kau... aku berterima kasih pada Light yang lain." kata Ryuzaki yang akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Oh. Oke. Terserah katamu saja."

"Kau nyata... aku yakin semua ini nyata..." Ryuzaki bergumam seraya memelototi awan lewat jendela.

Light mengernyit heran sekaligus was-was. "Kalau sudah selesai, maukah kau kembali bekerja? Aku meneleponmu tadi, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya..."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Ryuzaki bergerak ke arah komputer.

"Saat masuk tadi aku mendapatimu tidur... um, mungkin setengah tertidur dengan situs aneh di komputermu..."

"Ini bukan situs, Light... ini AI..." kata Ryuzaki menggerakan mousenya dan seketika membuyarkan screen saver pada layar komputernya. Program AI Cleverbot terpampang di sana.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya bermain-main dengan itu? Kupikir hanya anak kecil saja yang bermain dengan hal seperti itu..."

"Aku tahu... dan aku hampir kalah..."

"Oh ya? Jangan katakan kau mau bunuh diri karena kalah..."

"Aku hampir dibunuh, Light... dan menurutku itu semua bukan khayalan..."

Light berhenti sejenak, "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Kau bermimpi?"

"Anggap saja aku bermimpi... tapi camkan ini, Light... semua itu nyata." Ryuzaki menghampiri Light dan menatapnya di mata.

"O... oke... terserah padamu saja..."

"Aku serius, Light... segalanya nyata... dalam pikiranku... dan pikiranku membuat semua itu _nyata_ di kenyataan..." Ryuzaki memutar tepat saat pintu ruangan mengayun dan seseorang masuk ke ruangan.

"Aw, Light! Lihat apa yang diberikan pada Misa!" gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah boneka beruang raksasa berwarna kelabu dengan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya dan sebuah pita panjang melilit lengan kanannya. "Misa sayang pada pengagum-pengagum Misa... mereka semua keren..." ia tertawa, "Dan lihat ini... apakah kau suka pakaian renang baruku, Light?"

"Astaga, Misa, mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian itu disini? Kau bisa masuk angin, ayo kuantar kau kembali ke kamar..."

Ryuzaki mengawasi kedua orang itu menghilang. Ia tersenyum lamat-lamat.

Perlahan Ryuzaki mendekati komputer dan membaca tulisan disana.

Kalimat terakhir dari si Program berbunyi;

**Apakah kau ingin bermain lagi?**

Ryuzaki menghentikan senyumannya dan menatap monitor dengan tajam.

Setelah beberapa detik yang menyeramkan, jemari Ryuzaki yang sedari tadi memerah karena menggenggam pungung kursi erat-erat bergerak ke arah keyboard.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menulis sesuatu di dalam monitor.

Lain kali. Tapi kali itu kau tidak boleh curang.

**Baik. Aku menunggumu.**

Ryuzaki menggeram dan kemudian ia menekan tombol '_shut down'._

**Notice, Chapter Twelve: Cleverness - End**

* * *

**Author's**: Well. Tema seram lagi. Dan ilusi lagi tapi dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. :D

Mungkin pesan moralnya adalah... jangan sombong. XD

Ryuzaki benar-benar keras kepala, dan saya bisa berkata bahwa dia sebenarnya cukup angkuh. Jadi di cerita kali ini saya mengangkat sebuah teori bahwa seorang Ryuzaki tidak akan pernah menyerah dan mengalah bahkan kepada sebuah program komputer sekalipun. hahai.

Ampun deh Ryuzaki.

Kecerdasan itu akan terlihat jika tidak di pamerkan. Dia akan keluar secara alami. Bagi banyak orang, mereka dengan senang hati menunjukkan bahwa mereka cerdas, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dan hal itu akan lebih menyedihkan jika terkuak.

Lagu yang ada di ending itu adalah 'Just You And Me' nya Zee Avi. Lagu yang sangat bagus, menurut saya. Pembaca bisa mengeceknya jika ada waktu.

Oh ya, pembaca bisa mengecek mengenai Cleverbot jika mau di Cleverbot(dot)com. Tapi hati-hati ya. :D

Oke, terima kasih buat waktunya dan silahkan katakan pendapat anda dengan bebas. :)

**Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
